Harry Potter and the Millenium Darkness
by Jo31891
Summary: After a very surprising and eventful summer, Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts. But something isn't right. Plagued by horrific nightmares like no other, Harry becomes the victim of both a lonesome and angry apparition and its hunter. HP x DM
1. Chapter 1

**To those Harry Potter readers who are unfamiliar with the show and/or manga books Yu-gi-oh! I highly suggest you read this notice:**

This fiction is indeed a Harry Potter crossover with the Japanese show Yu-gi-oh!

I am fully aware many of you readers may not be familiar with this series.

Below are a list of terms and characters

You may wish to familiarize yourself with to better understand the story.

This fiction is based more on Harry Potter so I have placed it in this section.

It will also be placed on in the Yu-gi-oh section.

You may wish to understand it simply by reading

or you can use the link to

See images and small descriptions of the item or character's

Relation in the story and in the show.

This link shall be in my profile, right at the top labled HPMMD image information link.

If it does not work and you would still like to veiw the information and images, please notify me

and I shall e-mail the link to you.

Thank you for your time.

Terms to know:

Malik Itshar

Ishizu Itshar

Ryou Bakura

Yami Bakura

Jounouchi Katsuya

Seto Kaiba

Yugi Motou

Yami Yugi

Millennium Ring

Millennium Rod

Millennium Eye

Millennium Necklace

Millennium Puzzle

Change of Heart

Dark Magician

Magician of Faith

Harpy Sisters

Time Wizard

* * *

_Chapter 1

* * *

_

_Dear Harry;_

_I have come to the understanding you had every intention of leaving the Dursley household once Sirius's situation was well taken care of. Life with your Aunt and Uncle was not easy for you, I'm sure. I have a proposition you might be interested in. I want you to come live with me. It's entirely up to you. I can understand your need to leave the house however I do not see you staying at the Grimmauld Place any better then staying in the Leaky Caldron. I live on a nice farm a few miles from anywhere really. But there is a small town where I'm sure you'll find anything you might need. And it's not a far fly from Ronald. However because I am not an official guardian we must wait until your sixteenth birthday before I can become your caretaker. And I'm sure by that time my surprise shall be waiting for you. Please consider it carefully. I look forward to your reply._

_See you next term,_

_Remus Lupin._

"Boy! Get the door!" Harry groaned when he heard his aunt shout from the kitchen. He shoved his Hogwarts robe into his trunk before dashing out of his room and down the stairs. He murmured under his breath. Why couldn't they get the door for bloody heaven's sake? It wasn't like Dudley was busy or something. But no! He always had to go out of his way to get the door.

Harry quickly shoved his annoyance away so as not to appear rude to whoever was at the door. The newfound sixteen year old grabbed the brass knob, opening the door. The smiling face of Remus Lupin greeted him as the man turned. "Harry! Good to see you." The man said with a smile. He looked as tired as always however not as ragged. The full moon was weeks away and gone, showing the best of Lupin's appearance.

"H-hello Professor." Harry said uncertainly, his lips tugging upward in a smile. He was actually going away. Away to somewhere he might actually be happy. At least until school started. "A-are you…here to pick me up then?"

"Yes. If you still wish to come." Lupin said with a nod. Harry nodded dumbly. Why wouldn't he?! Harry stepped aside, allowing the wizard to enter. Lupin glanced around, noticing the many pictures of Dudley, some with his mother. "They do love their son don't they? That's excellent if they didn't ignore their nephew." Lupin muttered to himself as Harry choked down a laugh. "Will your Uncle mind my presence while you get ready?" Harry shrugged, looking to see his aunt making her way toward them.

"Can I help you sir?" Aunt Petunia asked, her nose coiling at the man. Lupin looked quite better compared to his days at the school. His suit was freshly pressed, clean and his robe was new, the ends no longer tattered. His face was unmarred and his hair kept far better.

"I won't be here but a moment. Remus Lupin ma'am." The wizard offered his hand, Aunt Petunia hesitantly taking it.

"May I ask why you're here?" She tired again. Harry glanced between the two as he stood on the first step of the stairs.

"I'm here to pick up Harry." Lupin said with a smile. "I've offered to take him and he's agreed. Did you tell you Aunt and Uncle Harry?" Harry nodded.

"I told Uncle Vernon. He didn't seem interested." Harry said.

"How long will he be with you? Where are you going? Is it legal?" Aunt Petunia questioned, scowling now at the man before her.

"Harry is sixteen now. It's his decision whom he lives with. And yes I do have legal rights." Lupin said calmly. "Come along Harry. We don't want to miss the train." Lupin waved to the boy upward. Harry nodded, turning to dash up the stairs with Lupin calmly following. "Well that was easy."

"Easy? I'm not so sure." Harry muttered, putting the last of his things in his trunk. Lupin frowned at the room.

"I'm glad to say your room will be a good deal better." Lupin said as he looked through the cupboard of large clothes. "You're still wearing you cousin's clothes?" Harry nodded.

"They don't take me shopping and most of my clothes from last year either got torn up, too small or they're so dirty I can't wear them." Harry said as he strapped his trunk shut. "I think that's everything. I'll need to do some major laundry when we get there." Lupin nodded in understanding.

"There's a wash in town. We'll stop by and I'll let you go buy some new things while we wait." Lupin said, helping Harry with his trunk. Harry grabbed Hedwig's empty cage and followed his former teacher down stairs. There Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were waiting.

"I want to see proof you have right to the boy. I shall not be giving him to some money grubbing freak without legal consent." Vernon snarled, glaring at the man before him. However there was fear there. For what he appeared, the Muggle seemed to sense the danger in meddling with this man. Lupin sighed, setting Harry's trunk aside to dig into his coat. He produced a document and handed it to the red faced pudgy man. Uncle Vernon scanned over it before his face grew hot. "He hasn't got a bloody-" Lupin yelled out triumphantly, snatching the document from the man.

"Until recently noted. Now if you'll excuse us, Harry and I have a train to catch. Good day to you both and best wishes to your son." Lupin said, leading Harry out the front door where a taxi was waiting. Lupin loaded the trunk into the back as Harry got into the back seat f the car. "Now then." Remus sighed as the taxi took off. "It should be close to dark when we arrive at the next station and we can call the Night Bus."

Harry groaned, remembering his first experience of the triple-decker purple bus filled with beds and the two men and talking head. Lupin laughed at him. Harry looked up, watching the former professor carefully. Lupin noticed, curiosity filling his soft eyes. "Something wrong Harry?" Harry blushed, looking down quickly.

"N-no it's just…" He didn't think he could say it. What if he was being rude or he was mistaken? How embarrassing.

"Just what Harry? Come now. You're going to be living with me. You're going to have to now you can talk to me." Harry nodded.

"It's just…" Harry curled his finger in his shirt as he glanced up at the man. "You seem happy." Lupin blinked before laughing, a small grin coming to his face.

"You could say that. I guess I have good reason to be happy. You will too when we get home." Lupin said calmly. "Just relax for now Harry. You'll see what I mean in good time." Harry nodded in understand, turning to gaze out his window. He was looking forward to the rest of his vacation with Remus. And if he didn't, he could always go to the Weasly's home. Lupin had said it wasn't far off.

_It was dark. Harry glanced back, trying to see the end of the hall. He couldn't. He looked forward. Couldn't see the end in front either. It was a stone hallway, wide and empty. Like at school. It was school. It was a hallway somewhere in the Hogwarts castle. But why was he in the school? Harry glanced up the walls and all around, slowly walking forward. It was so quiet. Was anyone ever here?_

_Something moved! Harry spun around to see nothing. He had seen something! He was sure. But what had it been? Slowly, trying to reason that nothing was there, Harry turned back to the front. He gasped, jumping backward. A boy. A boy was standing at the other end of the hallway. At least, Harry thought it was a boy. He looked pale. White. He was dressed in a black robe. He had no shoes. And he had long white hair._

_Their bright green eyes collided. They were empty and sad, a brilliant emerald color. Gold flashed._

"_Harry."_

_Harry screamed as the boy disappeared in shadows. Suddenly those green eyes were in front of him. Harry went to leap back in surprise but found himself unable to move. And then Harry saw it. Those eyes were changing. Shadows swam around the boy as if they were part of him. His eyes were changing. Blood seeping into them, narrowing. Hatred and darkness. The shadows grew, choking Harry. Pain filled his heart, making him want to cry out for his mum. The madness in his head wouldn't rest as those haunting red eyes gazed back at him._

"_Harry! Wake up Harry!"_

Harry jerked awake, gasping for air. Remus Lupin was hovering over him, running a hand soothingly through his messy raven hair. "Are you alright?" Lupin asked, his thumb running over the scar tissue of the boy's forehead. "You were moaning in your sleep. We're at the station." Harry nodded shakily, trying to sit up. Lupin gently helped Harry out of the car, letting him lean against it as he got the trunk.

"Are you sure you're alright Harry?" Lupin asked as they entered the platforms of the station, Lupin keeping a hand on Harry's elbow. Harry nodded.

"Just a nightmare. Nothing bad about it just scary." Lupin gave in, leading Harry into the train. "Every train seems so dull compared to the Hogwarts one." Lupin laughed at this as they found an empty compartment.

"I felt that way myself when I was your age." He said as Harry flopped down into the seat, rubbing his head.

"I'm fine." Harry said before Lupin asked. "You act like a mother hen you know that?" Remus laughed sheepishly as he sat across from Harry.

"I guess I have become something like that." Harry watched his teacher as he removed his coat, stuffing it near Harry's head like a pillow for him. "Something wrong?"

"You've changed a lot this summer Professor." Harry muttered as he pulled the robe under his head. Lupin smiled warmly as he leaned into the window.

"I guess I have." Lupin muttered softly, his gaze shifting out at the landscape. Harry then noticed Remus fiddling with a silver band on his left ring finger. Harry decided not to ask, not wanting to break whatever peaceful memory Remus had fallen into. Instead he curled into himself, sleep drifting over him once more.

* * *

Harry surprised himself by how much he had slept on the train and through the ride on the Night Bus. They had arrived late in the evening in from of the two-story farmhouse. There was a light on in of the second story windows. It was soft and almost unnoticed. Remus unlocked the front door, Harry following after with his trunk. Hedwig was already waiting, perched on the porch railing. 

"It's a nice house Professor." Harry murmured as he looked around the family room. Lupin smiled modestly as he relocked the door.

"Just leave your trunk there for a moment. There's something I need to tell you Harry." Harry nodded, placing his trunk near the stairwell. Lupin sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Now Harry you have to promise not to overreact." Lupin said, taking Harry by the arm and leading him upstairs. "He may seem a bit different but I assure you he is the same man I remember before your father died." Harry didn't understand what Lupin was saying as they approached a door, the hallway dark. "I want you to be very gentle with him. He's had a rough summer and hasn't seen anyone yet."

Remus unlocked the door, gently opening it. "Remus?" A soft voice came from the room as Lupin opened the door. It was familiar to Harry but he couldn't see much past Lupin.

"Yes, I'm home now." Remus replied softly. "Harry." Lupin smiled down at him. "I want you to meet Sirius." Harry's eyes widened when he saw the man. Sitting on the bed pushed against the wall was a scruffy looking man. He was dressed in good clothes, nothing like Harry remembered him in. his hair was clean and cut neatly. He looked as if he had never been in Azkaban. As if he'd never died. The man looked to Remus curiously, unsure of himself.

Remus smiled at him gently, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Sirius. This is Harry. Do you remember him?" The man's dark eyes fell on Harry timidly. He looked childish, scared almost of his own memories. Gentle recognition came over his face as he smiled.

"Harry. I-I remember Harry. He's…James's son. Right Remus? That's right?" Sirius looked to the other man fearfully. Lupin nodded proudly with a smile.

"That's right." Remus patted Harry's shoulder. "It's alright Harry. Don't be scared." Harry gulped. He didn't understand. Wasn't Sirius dead?! He'd seen his godfather die. Sirius slowly stood, meekly making his way toward them. Sirius shakily lifted a hand, letting his finger tangle in Harry's soft raven hair. He even smelled like Sirius.

"Harry. I remember Harry. D-does Harry remember me?" Tears were welling in his jade eyes. It was Sirius. It had to be Sirius. But how?! "Harry?" Sirius's voice filled with fear when he saw the tears. "Did I do something wrong Remus?" Sirius whimpered, pulling back.

"No, Sirius, no." Lupin turned to Harry. "He just doesn't understand."

"Remus can teach him." Sirius said hopefully. "Remus is a good teacher."

"Harry." Lupin whispered, directing Harry's green eyes to him. "It's alright. Everything's alright. This is Sirius." Harry looked to the other man fearfully standing before them, glancing between man and boy. "He just wants to know you remember him."

"I…" Harry hiccupped, the tears falling. "I…remember." Harry broke away from Remus, diving into Sirius's chest. "I missed you Sirius!" The man stuttered, unsure what to do. He gently wrapped his arm around Harry, remembering when Remus hugged him. Remus always hugged him when he had cried.

"It's okay Harry." Sirius whispered, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "I'm alright. I'm here." He hugged Harry tight. He had missed Harry. He had loved Harry. Very much. He hated not being able to remember him fast enough.

* * *

Harry was happy, overjoyed, to see Sirius alive again. Nothing could make him happier then seeing his own parents again. But he still didn't understand. The next morning he found Remus in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Harry had said good morning to Sirius on his way down, finding the man in his room. 

"Professor." Lupin looked up with a smile. He then sighed when he saw the serious gaze Harry held in his jade colored eyes.

"You want me to explain I suppose." Harry nodded, sitting at the table. Lupin quickly finished, preparing Harry a plate. "Really I can't say much myself. It was a huge surprise. Not long after the summer began I came home after a trip to town. I found a puppy wounded and broken on my porch. I took him inside and healed him. He reminded me of Sirius right away. And then when the creature had healed and was lively and healthy, he changed. He was a child." Remus sighed, sitting across from Harry. The boy listened intently. "When I asked about him, he said he couldn't remember. All he could remember was my name. Before I even told it to him. He said my name was Remus. For a while, he didn't seem to remember anything of where he came from or even what he was. He seemed perfectly human other then the fact he came as a puppy.

"Then one day while I was helping him read, he suddenly said Sirius Black. I had never mentioned it to him before. He had smiled brightly at me and said his name was Sirius Black. Naturally I didn't quite believe it possible at first but then more things began to happen. He was remembering all kinds of things. Days at school. Other classmates. Snape and James and even Tom Riddle. He would tell me stories and dreams of when we were kids and I knew it was Sirius.

"His growth was so violently rapid. He grew by years in weeks. It was painful for him. He often cried because he hated not being able to remember. And then I remembered you. I knew you were the only one I could possibly introduce him to first. You're the only other real person he cares about. And he remembers you. The only thing he doesn't remember is those horrible twelve years. I thank god every day that he doesn't."

"But…how? I saw Sirius die." Lupin shook his head.

"I don't know how myself. All I can do is be thankful he was brought back to me and continue to help him back into his life." Lupin looked up when they heard shuffling feet. "Sirius? Breakfast if ready." Remus called. The man shuffled in, grinning happily. Harry was surprised when Sirius hugged him.

"Hi Harry." Sirius said before sitting. Remus smiled, placing a plate before the man. "Thank you." Lupin nodded.

"Sirius." The man looked up from his food when Remus spoke. His back was turned as he cleaned. Harry listened as well while he ate. "Harry and I are going to town. I'm going to help him buy some new clothes and then I'll be back, alright?"

"When can I go to town again Remus? I want to see Emily and Tom." Sirius whimpered. Remus smiled at his friend.

"Another day Sirius. I'm sure the children would love to see you but Harry needs clothes." Sirius pouted as he ate.

"Thank you." Harry said before leaving the table, heading upstairs. Harry glared at his trunk full of things. It was hard sorting out what clothes he needed to keep, clean or throw out. They all seemed to find themselves together. Finally Harry settled on throwing out the worst of his hand-me-downs and get the rest of his own clothes washed. He stuffed them into a bag and then went scavenging for his jeans. All his others were in the bag so he had to wear yesterday's.

The morning went by without a hitch, Remus Lupin taking him shopping and to the rag store where they took his throw outs. After getting new clothes that fit him, Remus took Harry to the laundry. "I trust you remember the way back to the farm. I need to get back before Sirius comes looking for me. He's done that before." Harry nodded. "I believe that should be enough money for your wash. See you at home Harry."

Harry remained in the shop, watching his laundry spin round and round in the wash. Time seemed to tick by slower then malaise. It was more boring then doing laundry at the Dursley's. It wasn't until his stomach began to ache Harry realized what time I was.

Harry looked up when the door opened, two children entering. A boy and a girl. They looked to be the same age, siblings. The little girl was holding a box wrapped in cloth. They didn't look all English. They were Asian descendent Harry had to guess. Hey were soft brunettes with bright gray blue eyes. They had to be twins.

The little girl smiled when she noticed Harry. She skipped his way, her brother following calmly. "Hello!" The girl greeted happily when she stopped before him. "We brought you lunch!" She said, holding out the box. "Mr. Lupin asked our mum to give you this. Said you'd be here a while."

"Thank you." Harry said numbly, surprised. He took the box and untied the corners of the cloth. It fell open to a lidless box filled with food. There were all kinds of things unfamiliar to Harry inside. He recognized the rice in the triangle shaped treats and the small sausages and apple slices cut decoratively.

The little girl lifted herself up onto the bench next to him while her brother remained standing. "My name is Emily. That's my brother Tom. What's your name?" The little girl asked, playing with her pink hair ribbon that pulled back the front half of her hair.

"Harry Potter." He replied as he took up one of the treats. "What is this? Rice?"

"It's a rice ball. Try it! My mum makes great rice balls." Emily cheered happily. Harry took her words, taking a bite. It was good. Different but good. He found toothpicks in each of the other items of food instead of any silver wear.

"Where are you two from?" Harry asked.

"Here." Emily said sweetly. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Our dad's from London. Our mum is from Yokohama Japan. Our dad was doing research there when they met." Emily stuck her tongue out at her brother as he scowled at her. "So why has the Harry Potter come to live with Mr. Lupin?"

"Hm?" Harry looked to the boy in confusion. THE Harry Potter? That didn't sound good.

"Oh don't play dumb. We know who you are. Not hard to miss you with that bloody scar in the middle of your forehead." Tom growled. Harry grunted, shifting to let his bangs fall over the scar. "We may not be old enough for school yet but we have heard of you."

"Don't be mean Tom! I bet Harry hates it when people talk about him when he's never even met them. He probably gets enough of that as school." Emily cried at her brother.

"Oh shove off. It was just a question and he should know by now people know him." Tom grumbled, glaring at the girl.

"You're being rude to your sister." Harry muttered, eating an apple slice. They looking like winged bugs. Tom glared at him.

"What do you know? I hear you're not only stupid you're crazy. Saying things like that guy's back and saying there's a war coming. It's rubbish I think." Emily gasped, jumping off the bench to stamp her foot at her brother.

"Don't be mean Tom! Harry isn't stupid! You are! I for one think Harry's cool!" Emily cried, her cheeks burning red with anger.

"You're a girl! You think anyone's cool! He's a loser loony that's all." Tom grumbled.

Harry sighed, standing up. He set the lunch box aside and went to Tom. The boy yelled out when Harry lifted him off his feet by the back of his coat. Harry calmly walked toward the door, carrying a kicking and shouting Tom with him. Harry set him down outside the door. "Listen you. You shouldn't say such mean things to your sister and about other people who are right there. I'm not upset your insulted me, I'm used to actually. But I would hate to see how you treat friends in comparison to your own sister." Harry said before reentering the shop, finding Emily still standing there. Harry sat down, grabbing another rice ball. "I'm sorry." He said gently, offering the ball to her. She sniffed, taking the treat. She sat next to him, sniffling.

"Tom is so mean." She whimpered before taking a big bite of her rice ball.

"You're lucky to have a brother. A family too." Emily looked up at him curiously. Harry calmly ate, his jade eyes staring aimlessly. "I don't have a family anymore. My parents are dead and I have no siblings. No grandparents and an aunt who doesn't want me. At the moment, all I have at my friends at school and Sirius and Remus." Harry turned to the little girl, smiling. "Be thankful you have a wonderful mother and a brother. You'd miss them if they left you."

Emily nodded, sniffing again. Harry smiled warmly, handing her his handkerchief. "Tell your mum thanks for the food." Harry said as Emily left, finding her brother out on the curb. The rest of the afternoon seemed dull and lonesome as Harry finished his wash. He gathered it all up in his bag again and headed home. There seemed to be no cars in the town, only the ones coming and going from visits. Harry was no longer surprised to find quite a few were actually wizard families. He recognized two brothers from the Ravenclaw house hanging about.

Harry felt a bit better being in a small town far away with people similar to him. However he made an effort to hide evidence of whom he really was. The sky was turning bright orange and gold by the time he left the town and headed up the dirt road toward the farm. It was mostly pasture for what Harry could see, the few fields only growing grapes and strawberries. He'd have to ask Remus what he used them for.

By the time he reached the house it was getting dark. A large shaggy black dog, his black eyes glittering happily and his tail wagging greeted Harry. Harry smiled, ruffling the dog's fur. "I'm back Professor!" Harry shouted before he climbed the stairs, Snuffles following him. Harry tossed his bag into his room and headed back down. "Where's Remus?" He asked the dog. Snuffles barked up at him, trotting farther into the house. Harry followed him out the back door and a little ways out into the back yard.

Past the garden Harry found Snuffles pacing before a pair of cellar doors. Harry tugged them open to find a staircase. He followed the dog down into the darkness. Harry found himself surrounded in large tanks, the sound of bubbling and gurgling from inside. Farther in he could see rows of wooden barrels. He then spotted Lupin tending to one of the large mixing tanks.

"Professor!" Harry hurried toward the man. Lupin looked very dressed down. His sleeves were rolled up, his shirt loose. The former teacher smiled, closing the lid of the tank. "What is all this?" Harry asked, looking around.

"It's a winery." Remus side. "I have to have something to keep my land other then school." He laughed, leading Harry back into the barrels. "I make wine from the grapes and strawberries I grow out there. Gives me something to do when I'm not ill." Harry understood what he meant. "Did you get everything done?"

"Yes. And I meet Emily and Tom."

"Oh I hope he didn't cause trouble for you Harry." Remus sighed. Harry shook his head, scratching behind one of the dog's ears.

"It was alright."

"Oh!" Remus cried, remembering something suddenly. He quickly headed in another direction, Harry following. "Ronald's little owl, pig, showed up for you. Late birthday present I suppose." Remus produced a package and handed it to Harry. "And Hermione's is in your room." Harry nodded. "Why don't you go back inside? I have a few things left in here to do."

Harry obeyed, taking his package and Snuffles with him. The shaggy dog lay cross his lap once Harry was settled on his bed, his packages resting next to him. He untied the strings of Ron's pack and unfolded the paper. He found inside a croqueted scarf of blues and greens. Next he found a pair of gloves obviously made by Mrs. Weasley. Finally there was a small figurine wrapped up in news to keep it safe. It was of a Quidditch player. The underside of his broom was attached to the base with a piece of thread, allowing him to circle around the base without flying off.

He then found Ron's note.

_Dear Harry;_

_Happy birthday mate!_

_The scarf is from Ginny. She just learned this summer and insisted on making you one. And mum's bad knitting. It took all my summer savings to get you that figure too. I'm sorry if it's late. Couldn't get Pig to cooperate. Hope you're well. I'll come visit you at Lupin's some time soon._

_See you,_

_Ron_

Harry set the figurine on his night table and draped the scarf over the bedpost. He then took up Hermione's neatly wrapped package. Inside he found two books. One was "_The History and Making of the Wizarding Sport Quidditch"_ and _"Gamer's Guide to All Broom Sticks and Flying Techniques."_

Harry laughed but promised mentally to read them later. He found her letter enclosed in one of the books.

_Dear Harry;_

_Happy birthday. I found these books and thought you might enjoy them. When are you coming to London to go shopping? I've heard from Ron you're staying with professor Lupin. And I've heard from other sourced he's returning to the school. How is it there? I hope it's better then at your other home._

_See you at school,_

_Hermione_

Harry set her note aside and quickly dug out some parchment and a pen. Snuffles snored quietly in Harry's lap as he wrote. An hour later Remus called up to them that dinner was ready. This woke Sirius, the dog jumping up and racing out of the room. Harry quickly followed. He looked forward to the month before school began.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What is that Ron?" Harry asked, pointing to the picture in the pocket of his billfold. Ron grinned, pulling out what looked to be a card. It was a gold color, different bits of information surrounding the picture. The image was none moving surprisingly. It was of a dragon of the likes Harry had never seen before.

"He's called the Thousand Dragon." Ron said as he handed Harry the card. Beneath the name above the picture were numerous stars and below in the box were the words _DRAGON / FUSION "Time Wizard" + "Baby Dragon"_

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked, handing him back the card. They were wandering around the edges of the vineyard and into the pasture behind Lupin's home. Ron had come by Floo powder that morning with a basket of biscuits for Remus and Harry.

"It's a game. This dragon is summoned to the field when you use the "Time Wizard" on a field with the "Baby Dragon." Unfortunately I only have Baby Dragon. It's hard finding a card like the Time Wizard." Ron kicked the ground as they walked.

"What kind of game is this? Is it a wizard game?" Ron sniffed, shaking his head.

"Nah. It's a Muggle game but it's really hitting the magic folk hard. You play against another guy and you have a deck of cards. Your deck needs monsters, spell cards and trap cards. You have to make your deck on strategy. If your cards don't work together well, you'll lose. You go by turns. Both start out with four thousand lifepoints and whoever gets to zero first loses."

"Sounds interesting. Have you played much?" Ron shook his head.

"No. No one to play with. My brothers are never home and Ginny thinks it's stupid. I'm lucky Dad knew just enough to actually get me the cards." Ron muttered. "Hey. Do you want to learn?" Harry shrugged.

"Sure Ron. We have nothing else to do I guess." The two boys found a nice flat area where they could play. Ron pulled out his deck of cards and began showing them to Harry. "What's that one?" Harry pointed to a card. It was of a blonde girl dressed in white. She was cradling a heart in her hands. A pair of wings spread from her back. One white feathered like a bird and the other black leather like a bat.

"That's the Change of Heart card. I got three of them." Ron said without interest. Harry took one, looking over its ability as a spell card.

"Seems useful." Ron shrugged. "If you don't want this one, can I have it?"

"Sure. But if you start collecting and you get a Time Wizard, it's mine. Fair trade." Harry nodded, carefully holding the card as he looked over others. The afternoon went on, rules running through Harry's head on the new game.

* * *

The month seemed to pass quickly and it was that time again. September first and Harry found himself at the platform between nine and ten at the station. He had missed Ron and Hermione in the alley and they weren't anywhere in sight. "I have things to take care of. You go on and find a compartment for yourself." Lupin said. Harry nodded. He made sure the coast was clear before entering Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

There he left his trunk with a man and headed on board. Hedwig cooed in her cage as he made his way through the corridor. He found an empty compartment and entered. He hadn't slept well that night. It was always hard to sleep in the Leaky Cauldron just before the Express trip.

Harry took out his robe and lay down on the seat, pulling the coat over his head. Hopefully he wouldn't be disturbed. Harry dozed off just when the train began to move. No one had opened his door, no one had bothered him. Even the nice trolley lady didn't knock on his door when she came by.

Harry was broken from his light sleep when he heard the sliding door shut with a clatter and then a body plop down into the seat opposite him. His first guess was someone he knew had gotten into an argument with someone and had seen him and thought they could come in. It wouldn't have surprised him if it were Luna Lovegood or Ron grumbling about something or other.

But it wasn't.

"Stupid bloody slut. Wish she'd shove off." The voice grumbled. It was defiantly familiar but not one of his friends. Harry urged himself to remain still. He was supposed to be asleep after all. "Idiots. Can't give me a moment. I hate this place. I hate going to this school." The boy hissed, the sound of his head falling against the windowpane apparent. "It's a good thing Potter isn't around." This came out not in venom but in relief. As if it really were a thing to be thankful for.

Harry kept quiet for a moment longer. He wished he were wearing the invisibility cloak instead of just his robes. Then he could see what was bothering the other. The boy growled, his foot kicking loudly at the side of the compartment. "What are they staring at?" The boy moved again, though Harry couldn't see. He heard the blinds coming down over the windows facing the corridor.

The other fell back again, his head hitting the wall with a thud. He grumbled a bit more that Harry couldn't quite understand. All he could make out was a few names and curses. What made Harry curious was why _he_ would come into a compartment already occupied if he wanted to be alone? _Oh duh! You're supposed to be asleep Potter!_ Harry yelled at himself. He frowned, turning over to face the back of the seat.

This movement seemed to alert the other again of him. "You better not wake up, whoever you are. I'll shove you out if you bug me." He hissed. Harry could feel him glaring into the back of his head. Then Hedwig cooed, also sleeping above him. Harry cursed himself. He hadn't covered Hedwig up. "Pretty bird."

_What!_ Harry was completely taken off guard_. He must not know Hedwig is mine_, he thought, his heart racing. _Please don't let him recall_. He heard the other shift, looming over him. He didn't hear Hedwig seem to be disturbed so he assumed the boy was just looking. "Doesn't have a name tag." Harry quickly closed his eyes, evening nearly stopped breathing. Hopefully he wouldn't think to look under the robe.

The other wizard shifted, falling back into his seat. "Wonder what house he's in. Can't be Gryffindor. He wouldn't be alone." The other muttered. "Ravenclaw probably. Some of them are solitary people."

A tapping came from the door and he heard the other get up. "Anything from the trolley dear?" The nice old woman asked. He heard the cling of coins and then heard the door slid shut again.

"Always liked her sweets." He muttered, the sound of wrapping coming from him. Harry sighed softly, his stomach groaning at him. He was hungry. But he couldn't move to go to the trolley with _him_ there. He'd lose his seat! Or worse. He'd get hexed again.

The other student fell silent, eating through his thoughts. Harry found himself dozing again, managing to sleep the rest of the trip to the school. When the train finally stopped, Harry jerked awake. He heard the other mutter to him before he heard the door open and shut.

"Thanks for not waking up."

Harry sat up, stretching his stiff muscles. He was surprised to find a cupcake sitting on the seat next to him. He was almost afraid to pick it up. "Wow. Malfoy actually left this for me?"

"Harry! There you are!" Harry looked up to find Hermione standing in the doorway. "You're not even dressed! What have you been doing? Sleeping?" Harry laughed sheepishly as the girl as she scowled at him. "Well hurry up! Everyone's getting off." Hermione said before dashing off. Harry obeyed, quickly getting into school clothes. He grabbed Hedwig and his cupcake before heading off to get his trunk.

All but first years loaded into the seemingly horseless carriages and headed up toward the castle. When he entered the Great Hall with Neville, Harry spotted Draco Malfoy seated with his usual crew however not at all looking happy. Pansy Parkinson was hanging off his arm like usual, which seemed to be what was displeasing the Slytherin the most.

Harry laughed to himself as he sat between Neville and Seamus at his table, Ron and Hermione opposite him already bickering. Once the sorting was through Harry and near everyone else noticed the teacher sitting at the table. Dumbledor chuckled as he stood before them.

"As many of you have noticed Professor Lupin has returned to us. The subject was discussed among those of the ministry, many parents of students and staff members. It was noted on the Professor's years learning in Hogwarts and his success and popularity in teaching among the students. And it was agreed that Professor Lupin would be allowed to teach again at Hogwarts, provided a permanent substitute upon missed classes. That substitute has yet to arrive I am afraid so you shall meet her when she is first needed." Dumbledor continued on with his announcements, setting the main rules for the first years.

When Harry heard the new password, he discreetly departed early from dinner. He was so tired. Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor tower and gave the Fat Lady the password. "My goodness, dear, you look pale." The Lady noticed, as she swung open for him. "Are you sure you shouldn't be going to the Hospital Wing?"

"I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well is all. Good night." Harry said with a polite smile. He made his way up to his new room. His trunk was already at the foot of his bed. He dug into his trunk, pulling out his small collection of cards. He's become interested in them, finding a wizard willing to order them for him. His favorite was still the Change of Heart card.

Harry looked through his cards, satisfied all were there. He then placed them safely in the drawer of his night stand along with his figurine and two books Hermione had given him. Harry stripped out of his clothes and into his pajamas. He removed his glasses, and curled up under the warm covers of his bed. He wasn't hungry. He didn't want to catch up with his roommates. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep without dreams.

But his wish wasn't granted.

_Harry made his way slowly through the dark hall. His heart raced, his mind alert and frightened. Somehow he knew something was going to come. He could feel it. Strange noises buzzed in his ear, words floating past. The corridor was icy cold and shadows clung and grew along the walls._

_Suddenly the floor beneath his feet turned to sand. Harry cried out, trying to move forward but found he couldn't keep his footing. Then he saw it. A figure ahead of him. Dressed in black. With sad emerald eyes. Harry cried out, now trying to run. He hated that face, hated feeling like he wanted to comfort that boy. He knew there was evil there, waiting for him._

_Harry tried hard to move away, unable to break from those lonesome eyes. Tears. Tears were falling from his eyes. Harry felt sick to his stomach. He was afraid. He was so afraid of those eyes and yet he hated himself. He hated himself for fearing. This creature was alone and sad and Harry was the only one who could see him._

_The boy was gone. The shadows wrapped around Harry, choking him. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move. He fell to the sand, rolling as the shadows held him tighter. The chanting was growing louder. He couldn't understand what they were saying. He coughed, trying to break free._

_And eye. A golden eye gazed down from the black sky. Harry screamed, pain overflowing him. His heart wrenched. Everything around him was dark and he was alone._

"_Harry! Harry!"_

Harry cried out when a hand collided sharply with his face. He flung himself forward, breathing hard. He was soaked with sweat. The other four boys were awake, in pajamas and looking half asleep still. It was late. Ron was looming over him, worry etched in his eyes.

The girls were crowding around the doorway with other students. Hermione pushed her way inside, running to them. "Harry! Are you alright?" She fell onto his bed with worry. "Everyone was woken up. You were screaming."

Harry shook his head, trying to force away the nightmare. Those words were ringing in his ear. He couldn't understand any of it. "I'm fine Hermione. Just a bad nightmare."

"Bad enough to wake the Slytherins I bet." Seamus muttered from his bed.

"Oh hush." Hermione chided. "Do you want to go see Dumbledor Harry?" She asked softly.

"No. It's nothing like that. I'm perfectly fine and I'm sure whatever it is has nothing to do with whatever. Just go back to bed. Everyone. I'm sorry for waking you all." Harry called toward the door. Slowly the other Gryffindors made their way back to bed. "I'm fine Hermione." Harry said one last time.

Hermione nodded uncertainly and made her way out. The other boys crawled into bed as Harry lay back down. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep the rest of the night. It was unfortunate he didn't have Snuffles with him like he had at the house.

The next morning word of Harry's night terror had reached even the Slytherins. No one knew what exactly Harry had dreamt and Harry wasn't about to say. Thankfully no one asked either. Dumbledor had given him concerned glances all through breakfast but Harry made an effort to keep a smile on his face. He was so tired he didn't eat anything.

Harry and Ron separated from Hermione and headed to their first class. She was such a busy body. Their schedules hadn't changed much and Harry was not surprised to see many of them were with Slytherin. Many of the Slytherins did not approve when they entered Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Lupin seemed pleasant to everyone, enjoying being back in school. Half way through class Harry noticed a pair of dark eyes watching from Lupin's office.

"Alright everyone. As you know by now I'm sure, I will be ill three days of every month. I will not let my condition hinder your learning. So an old friend of mine has agreed to sub for me while I am away. As Dumbledor said, she has yet to arrive. She lives quite a ways away and must take great care in getting here. She's a very busy woman in the Muggle and Wizard community."

"Muggle? A mudblood is going to be teaching us?" One of the Slytherins snorted. Harry glanced to find Malfoy roll his eyes, choosing to keep silent. Lupin shook his head.

"No. My dear friend comes from a long line of excellent magic users, though of a different kind. She is a knowledgeable woman and is not one to be trifled with. She is well known to the school staff and many other people. I'm sure you will all find her an excellent teacher, though a bit aloof if you will." Lupin laughed. "Now. Open your books and we shall begin."

* * *

Potions was as much fun as it ever was. Even less Gryffindors were there and Ron was one of those not present. Harry was thankful Hermione was there with him. Snape had no qualms deducting house points of first day of class. Again Harry noticed Malfoy's lack of interest in his humiliation or the discomfort of the Gryffindors.

Harry hadn't heard a single snide remark from him. He seemed to make an effort in avoiding Harry. It was strange but Harry was thankful. He was too tired to deal with Malfoy's attitude. The rest of the day seemed to drag on, Harry finding his head resting on his desk top in near every class. When he finally had a break, Harry found himself laying on one of the couches in the common room.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Ginny asked when she saw the boy. "You didn't eat at lunch."

"I'm fine Ginny." He muttered, rolling over to hide in the back of the couch.

"Should I take you to see Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny tired again, lightly touching Harry's shoulder. The boy jerked away, pulling his robes around him tightly.

"No. I'm just tired Ginny." Harry murmured. When he didn't appear to wish to speak anymore, Ginny gave up and left him. Harry was thankful. He didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. He wanted to sleep. Have no dreams at all and just rest.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_I have so far only one review as of March 3rd of 07 and I am disappointed but that isn't going to keep me from it. I've seen many people have actually looked at my story, be it interest or accident._

_I thank you very much DestinyDragon for your review._

_I welcome flames for those of you who do not enjoy my work. Thank you._

_Jo Manta_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to the following reviewer of Chapter 2 as of March 19, 2007:_

Alaki-chan

Bonnie Black

darkangelwp05

DestinyDragon

_I hope any question you may have had are/were answered here.

* * *

_

Chapter 3

_

* * *

_

School started off rather rocky for Harry. Everyone he came by either teased him or kept asking him if he felt alright. Hermione was practically forcing food down his throat at dinner. McGonagall and Lupin often called for him after class to make sure he was well. Quidditch wasn't any better. He often found it hard to keep himself up in the air long enough to even practice.

Not to mention something strange was happening with Malfoy. Not only did he not bother Harry, he was avoiding him. He wouldn't even talk to his house mates about anything about the Gryffindors. It was like he'd lost interest in it and near everything else. Things just weren't well this term at Hogwarts.

Harry sighed, flopping into one of the many seats in the Defense classroom. He was on break and this classroom was the only empty one left. He didn't want to be bothered. He had this class next anyway.

"You're early, Mr. Potter." A female voice rang through the room. Harry looked up to see a woman standing at the front. She was dressed in white, gold circling her wrists. She was an elegant looking woman, her skin dark and healthy. Her hair was silky black and long, pinned back with a golden burette. Her eyes were a sharp gray blue color, digging into your soul.

"I-I'm sorry. You must be Professor Lupin's substitute."

"I am. Itshar." She said calmly. She looked him over for a moment before she began to approach him. "Stand up for me Potter." Harry obeyed, standing up from his seat to face the teacher. She looked him up and down calmly. "Come with me." She said, turning toward the door. Harry silently followed her. "I don't think Madam Pomfrey can help your dreaming but she can help the lack of proper nutrition." Harry sighed. This sub had a sharper eye then most.

"I'm perfectly fine Professor. It's just school." Harry tired to convince her. Everyone was getting on his nerves.

"Clearly not. You were thin to begin with Potter. You shouldn't have lost so much weight." Professor Itshar said as they made their way up to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey!" The nurse appeared from her office and frowned at the sight of Harry.

"Mr. Potter must you visit me every year? Come, come!" Harry obeyed, leaving the Professor to the Madam. The nurse gave a startled cry, as she looked him over, taking his temperature. "You haven't been eating!" She cried, hurrying to her things. Harry watched her crush up many assortments of herbs he couldn't name together. She then produced a cup of pumpkin juice and powered some of the powder in. "Drink up." She ordered.

Harry did without a word. "Until he's back to proper weight this is all he'll be able to do." The nurse muttered to the Professor. "Whether you eat meals or not, you will be drinking this twice a day. It will bring you back up to standard and give you back your appetite when I take you off it." Madam Pomfrey said to Harry. "I should tell the headmaster."

"Please don't ma'am." Harry pleaded when he was finished. "It's not important. I'm just not sleeping well, is all." He said.

"Sleeping I can handle. Dreaming I can't. That's another area." Madam Pomfrey grunted. "I'll get you a good medicine that will knock you off your feet."

"It's alright ma'am." Harry said wearily. He could feel Professor Ishtar's eyes boring into the back of his head. She was a scary woman. "May we go now Professor?" She nodded, thanking Madam Pomfrey for her assistance.

Harry followed the woman back to the classroom and fell back into his seat. Harry watched her wearily as she went to her desk, looking over the books and items on the desk. Harry watched her hand rise, her fingers caressing gold. A necklace sat upon her throat with pride. A golden eye cradled by golden links. As if feeling his gaze Professor Itshar looked up.

"Something wrong Potter?"

"What is it you do for a living Professor?" Harry asked, slightly disturbed by the necklace. That eye. It was from his dream. His nightmares. Her finger grazed the gold again. She had worn it for many years.

"I am a funder of the arts and Egyptian research and artifacts. I have established Egyptian museums in many areas of the world. Many books written by my family and myself are in your library." She said calmly. "You're staring Harry."

The Gryffindor jerked, forcing his eyes to hers. "S-sorry. It's just a wonderful necklace." She gave him the first smile he'd ever seen from her.

"Many eyes of the greedy have feasted upon my necklace. It is my birthright to possess it. It is both a gift and a curse." She said, caressing it tenderly. She did appear to love the item. "Class should be starting soon. I need to prepare." She excused herself, leaving Harry to his thoughts. Something wasn't right about that necklace. It was as foreboding and as dark as Harry remembered. He hated that eye.

* * *

Harry woke with a start, choking down his cries. He was covered in sweat, his nightshirt sticking to his skin. He cursed, running a shaky hand through his messy hair. He ached everywhere, movement painful. He grabbed his glasses, trying to sort out his thoughts. He shoved the covers away and climbed out of bed. As quickly as painfully possible Harry made his way down to the boy's shower room. 

He hung a towel on the hook outside the stall, stripping his sticky clothes. He turned on the steamy hot water. He hadn't turned on the light, fearing he'd wake someone. Moonlight flowed through from the windows along the curved wall. Harry closed the door behind him, stepping under the soothing hot water.

He groaned, his attentions drifting below his waist. He hissed, leaning against the wall. This wasn't right. This couldn't be right. It was just a dream. It meant nothing! It might have been a nice change from the nightmares but all the same it was scary. Harry bit into his lip, choking down his need to shout as he relieved himself.

He hadn't dreamt of the white haired boy this night. He hadn't been horrified and strangled by the shadows or the golden eyes in the black sky.

He'd dreamt of Draco Malfoy.

"_**Ah! S-stop…gods…"**_

"_**H-heh heh heh."**_

"_**Gasp! S-stop…teasing! D-Draco!"**_

"_**Shh little lion. You'll wake someone."**_

"_**Well if you'd stop-ah! Oh!"**_

"_**What is it you want?"**_

"_**Malf-!"**_

"_**What is it Harry?"**_

"_**G-ah! P-please! Please gods! Draco…"**_

"_**What was that?"**_

"_**Please! Draco please…fuck…!"**_

"_**H-heh heh heh heh."**_

Harry shook his head, cursing himself. Whatever had caused it, whatever lunatic reason had brought it on it needed to stop. It wasn't right! Not only were they both guys it was Malfoy of all guys! His rival and Slytherin enemy Draco Malfoy! It meant nothing and was completely and morally wrong to dream like that!

A soft giggle rang through the room.

Harry jerked awake, looking around. Steam fogged the dark room. Harry sighed, reaching to turn off the shower. He grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist.

A sweet feminine giggle floated through the steam. Harry glared around. Had one of the girls woken up and spying on him? He scowled, stepping out of the stall. He then saw something. Blond threads. He didn't know any blonde Gryffindors. Harry gasped when he saw white feathers. Feathers fluttering from the ceiling. Half expecting an owl or Hedwig, Harry looked up. His eyes widened.

Soft blue eyes gazed down through the steam. The woman was misty, as if made from the steam. Her wings shifted, one of bat leather, the other white feathers. Her white gown fluttered in the breeze as she giggled again. Then Harry blinked. She was gone.

Harry stood there for a moment longer, trying to force his brain to function again. He then raced up to his room, quietly digging into his night stand. He pulled out his Change of Heart card.

It was her! That woman, that ghost had looked exactly like his card! Like the angel on the card. Harry flopped back onto his bed, gazing up at the card through the darkness. Something wasn't right. Had he dreamt her? Was it because he wasn't sleeping much? That had to be it. This was a Muggle game. The creatures of the pictures couldn't just come to life and spy on you in the shower! It wasn't possible.

Harry seemed to stare at the card for hours, slipping into an empty sleep unexpectedly. Ron, who was furiously trying to get dressed for breakfast, startled him awake the next morning. "Come on Harry! First match of the year and we'll be late if we don't eat now!" Ronald yelled before racing out of the dorm. The other boys were already gone. Harry cursed himself. He felt better then he had before. He'd rested just enough he might actually do well on the field.

Harry slowly dressed, spying the glass of pumpkin juice sitting on his night table. Madam Pomfrey must have sent a house elf his medication. Sighing, Harry gulped it down before heading down to the great hall. He had to admit he did feel better today. Just as he reached the doors to the Hall he noticed he was still carrying his card. He quickly placed it in his robe pocket with his wand and entered the room.

Malfoy was missing. That was the first thing Harry noticed as he made his way toward Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table. The first Quidditch match of the year and Malfoy wasn't there to taunt them? Harry expected to feel great relief however he only found himself concerned. That wasn't like Malfoy.

Ron seemed happy though. Not having Malfoy harping on his playing meant most of the Slytherins left him be. Harry managed to eat enough to Hermione's satisfaction and little more. She was very much on Madam Pomfrey's side. Once they finished eating, Ron, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team left to the locker rooms. Thankfully the first game was against Hufflepuff and not Slytherin. Harry didn't know if he could take the brutality and taunting of that lot. Not with the migraine he was slowly getting. That powder had a nasty set back when mixed with restless sleep.

The game went by in a flurry, Harry hovering overhead as their team fought for points. When he was sure their team was in a good lead he took to looking for that pesky little Snitch. The Hufflepuff Seeker was having little luck and he'd been looking all game. Harry's sharp jade eyes scanned over the lower field then went to eye level. He glanced through the bleachers.

His eyes grazed a lone head of silk blonde and stopped. Narrow silver orbs clashed with his. Malfoy had taken to a far corner in one of the tall tower stands, watching intently. He didn't seem aware of anything but Harry's movements. Then something else caught Harry's eye.

White. Like snow.

His eyes widened as his gaze shifted. It wasn't far from Draco. Mixed in with the crowd. A head of pure white. And haunting red eyes gazing up at him. Harry lurched backward, throwing his broom into a sharp tilt. His heart sank with fear, unable to break away from those eyes. Shadows swarmed around the figure, swallowing the students and teachers around him.

"Harry!" Arms latched around his neck, pulling him and his broom down by a few feet from the air. A snarling black object flew past, flying off toward the nearest Hufflepuff beater. Harry cried out in surprise, trying to steady himself. Ron glared at him with worry. "What are you doing? A bloody Bludger was about to hit you right in the head! I missed the Quaffle too." Ron grumbled.

"Go on Ron. I'm fine." Harry urged, lifting back into the sky. Avoiding looking at the stands, Harry searched for the Snitch. Something itched at the back of his mind though. That thing, that boy from his nightmare, had been in the stands. Had been closer to Malfoy then Harry would have liked.

A soft flutter of wings beat just behind Harry's ear. Swinging around, listening for both those wings and the score, Harry went for the golden ball. Harry took after it as it zipped away, dodging his hands. Harry growled when he spotted the Hufflepuff Seeker coming his way. Harry licked his bottom lip, pushing harder on his broom.

"Harry! Look out!" The shrill sound of Hermione's voice from the stands rang in his ears. His fingers were so close! With a grunt, Harry jumped, his thighs releasing his broom. His hand closed around the small ball as he began to rocket toward the ground. He was hundreds of feet up in the air without his broom. How dumb was he!

Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist. Harry latched onto it, feeling the force of the broom slowing them both down. Harry looked up to see the Hufflepuff Seeker grinning down at him. "You need to be more careful Potter." Harry nodded shakily, still clutching the Snitch in his other hand.

"Yeah. Thanks." They slowly lowered to the ground, the rest of the players joining them. The Hufflepuff clapped him on the back with a grin before joining his team. They didn't seem upset at the loss, praising their Seeker for his quick thinking. Harry yelled out when he was cuffed over the head.

"You idiot! Were you trying to die?" Ron shouted at him. Harry laughed at his best friend, flinging his arm around the red head's neck.

"Oh cool it Ron. We won!" Harry cheered, flashing the Snitch in the Weasley's face. Ron grunted, shoving his hand away. "I'm sorry Ron. And thank you for saving me a head. I owe you." Harry promised.

"You do! I want a butterbeer when we go to Hogsmeade! Three butterbeers!" Ron shouted, Harry laughing with his friend. Hermione and Ginny came running toward them from the stands, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom trailing after. "Oh you're in for it now, mate." Ron muttered as Harry tried to keep his fright hidden. Hermione looked madder then a spitting cat.

"Harry Potter!" She shouted. Harry cringed, the boys laughing weakly with each other as the girls drew nearer.

* * *

"Harry, may I speak with you a moment?" Harry mentally groaned when he heard the headmaster behind him in the corridor. He had just finished Divinations and was looking forward to a nap during his hour break. He couldn't deny the headmaster though. Any other teacher he would have said he was going to study and was in a hurry. 

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked. The hall was empty. Most were either in class or hanging about somewhere during their break. _He's going to ask about it I just know it._ Harry cursed himself. He was a horrible actor. He just wanted everyone to leave him be.

"I've heard from many sources you're ill. I have seen it in fact. Much thinner then usual, aren't we Harry?" Dumbledor murmured, those blue eyes glittering thoughtfully behind his half moon glasses. "Is something troubling you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary Professor. I'm just getting settled into some things. Madam Pomfrey is taking care of it." Dumbledor nodded, apparently alerted of that as well.

"Yes. Is there anything you'd like to discuss Harry? Has anything been hurting? I heard you had a rather eventful first night this term." Harry had gotten better at keeping quiet at night. He never woke anyone up anymore, even from the scariest of his night terrors.

"Nothing sir. That was a month ago. I'm fine, I promise." Harry said though he knew he didn't look believable. He was still pale, his cheeks holding no color. Even his new clothes hung of him and he had to tighten a belt around his jeans just to keep them on. But he was getting better. Madam Pomfrey's medicine was helping. He just wished it would work faster.

"You gave everyone quite a scare yesterday on the field. You seemed quite distracted." Dumbledor pressed further. He was digging, trying to get Harry to confess. He didn't want to. It wasn't important.

"It was nothing. I thought I saw something and it brought on some bad memories. Things with…Sirius and such." Harry choked for the words. In his mind Sirius was very much alive and happy, hiding somewhere in the castle with Remus. To everyone else he was still mourning his death. Dumbledor nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure you have lots to do so I'll let you go then. Good day Harry." Dumbledor said with a smile before leaving him. Harry heaved a heavy sigh, falling back against the wall. His head fell back, his eyes lifting to the many staircases overhead. One shifted to another wall, revealing the one behind it. And the boy sitting upon its steps. In a flurry of robes the blonde stood, dashing up the stairs out of sight again. Confusion filled Harry as he listened to the Slytherin race off.

Why was Malfoy hanging about here? His dorms being in the dungeons, Malfoy had no business above the fourth level of the school. He didn't have Divinations class any time soon and he knew Malfoy was on break as well. Had he been listening? Harry didn't seem too bothered by this. He hadn't said much to suggest anything really that anyone didn't know. Everyone knew since the first day of school Harry Potter was ill.

Harry sighed, making his way up toward the Gryffindor dormitory. H said the password politely to the Fat Lady. "My dear you're looking much better. I'm so glad to see you with a little more meat on your bones." The kind woman said, as she swung open. "Enjoy your nap."

Surprisingly Harry was one of the only boys who had become familiar with the Fat Lady. Every day at break Harry would return to the dorms. The lady would ask how he was feeling or comment of his appearance. Harry would thank her or say he was going to take his nap. He always napped during break if he wasn't swamped with homework. The Fat Lady even made the effort to warn all entering to be quieter.

The other Gryffindors had become aware of his routine this way. If they knew Harry Potter was napping in one of the couches in the common room, they made sure to stay farthest from it so as not to bother him. It was surprising how this small generous action made Harry feel. He had never felt safer among his classmates. They all seemed more conscious of him in his state but they did not treat him as if he were weak. He was still Harry Potter, boy-who-lived. Now he was mostly Harry Potter, slightly ill Gryffindor.

Harry curled into the couch cushions happily. He loved the peppermint scent wafting from them. The house elves always cleaned them with peppermint smelling wash. It was intoxicating and fogged him with sleep. Harry was sure Dobby had something to do with the scent change. Even he had heard of Harry Potter's lack of rest and nutrition. He'd even started leaving a sweet with his morning pumpkin juice.

One night he'd gone down to the kitchen, unable to rest after another strange dream of Malfoy (they were occurring randomly). When he had entered, all the flurry seemed to be upon his well-being. All the elves questioned what they could do for him. He asked if he could have hot milk. Instead of hot milk they brought something he was familiar with in the Muggle world. They brought him a Hot Totty. It was a soothing drink, a mix of hot tea or coffee with honey and rum. If it hadn't made Harry so sleepy and soothed away his pounding migraine, he would have refused it on account of the liquor.

Once he had finished the drink Dobby had escorted him to bed and Harry found a very relaxing sleep. Ever since Harry wanted Hot Totties when he got a migraine. Unfortunately he was unable to leave his dorm lately. Something foreboding kept him pinned to his bed. He didn't trust leaving the room let alone leave his ankle open to the underside of his bed. He got that childish fear lately that slimy hands were going to come out from under it and pull him into the darkness by the ankles. Childish but instinctual.

Harry had little time to relax however. A third year entered the common room and made his way toward Harry's couch. "There's a Hufflepuff wantin' you Potter. Told him you were sleepin' but he won't leave. Says it'll only take a sec." Harry groaned but thanked the boy before sitting up. He made his way to the portal and stepped out.

Leaning on the stair railing was a blonde seventh year, his amber brown eyes wandering around the walls of pictures. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, a green jacket tied around his waist by the sleeves. He gave Harry a lopsided grin when he emerged. "Hey there Potter. Sorry to disturb your nap." The Hufflepuff's accent was much clearer then it had been on the field. It was the Hufflepuff Seeker. He didn't sound English, he sounded American.

"It's nothing. Did you need something?" Harry asked. The blond nodded, laughing. He then gasped, smacking himself in the head.

"Dumb head. My name's Katsuya Jounouchi. Everyone calls me Jou for short." The blonde introduced himself. Harry nodded. "Well I was goin' ta practice with the Ravenclaw Seeker this afternoon but she canceled. Said she had something goin' on later. So I thought maybe you might like to practice with me." Harry stared at that friendly grin in confusion.

"I didn't think teams were allowed to practice together." Jounouchi shrugged.

"It's not really practice. It's more like what we do in the game. We let two Snitches out, give it a minute head start and then you and I see who can get one first. Helps speed your eyes. I've been doin' it forever and I've gotten faster 'n the Ravenclaw Seeker. Obviously I'm not as quick or as reckless are you Potter."

Harry's cheeks turned pink at the comment. He always seemed to have a dramatic game once every school year. "Sure. But I have two more classes." Jounouchi shrugged.

" 'at's fine! Just come out to the field when you're done." He said before turning to head down the stairs. "See ya there Harry!" Harry nodded as Jounouchi left, skipping done the stairs as they shifted. The blonde cursed, jumping to the stairs he wanted with a thud.

"Charming Hufflepuff. Nice young man." The Fat Lady commented as Harry turned to her portrait. "I don't see many students around besides Gryffindor." Harry smiled at the woman.

"I'm sorry we can't bring more to see you ma'am." He said politely.

"Oh pish." She waved his apology away. "There are many darling students in this house and I wouldn't want any other dormitory to watch over. Go on then. Enjoy the rest of your break Harry dear." Harry nodded, giving the lady a smile as he entered again.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Thank you for reading chapter 3 of Harry Potter and the Millennium Darkness._

_Flames are welcome._

_Thank you again._

Jo Manta


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry sighed as he entered the field. He was so tired from classes but he didn't want to miss his practice with Jounouchi. The Hufflepuff seemed like a good person to befriend. The blond was already in the air, the Snitches undisturbed. The blond spotted him, and came to land.

"I was beginning to think you had stood me up Potter!" Jounouchi laughed. He and Harry went to the cases. "So you get it right? We release two Snitches and we both try to catch one before the other. Simple." Harry nodded, taking one of the two boxes. On the count of three they released the golden balls, their wings fluttering musically in Harry's ears.

They mounted their brooms and on a count of ten, they separated. Harry began his scanning of the lower then eye level of the field, keeping his ears alert. Jounouchi seemed to take a different approach.

He was soaring around; weaving in and out of the goals posts and between the tower stands. Harry laughed, shaking his head. He swooped down, taking place next to the Hufflepuff. "You just like flying don't you?"

"Yep!" Jounouchi said with a large grin on his face. "I ain't got sharp eyes like you and I ain't as smart as that Ravenclaw but I love flying and I love speed. You all got your specialties, and I got mine." Jounouchi said. "I may not have a fancy broom like you have Harry but I got a good one." The blonde laughed, his amber orbs gleaming. "Watch."

Jounouchi faced front, toward the forest. Harry watched cautiously. Suddenly Jounouchi was far ahead, heading straight for the trees. He clashed into them. Harry watched anxiously for a moment before he saw the Hufflepuff colors shoot straight up from the trees, rocketing into the air. It fell back, plummeting head first toward the trees.

Jounouchi pulled up just over the canopy, sailing over the leaves. Harry had never seen anyone fly so fast. Not even at the Quidditch World Cup. Jounouchi flew past in a flurry of yellow and gold. Harry grabbed his glasses and his broom as the wind shoved at him after Jounouchi. Jounouchi curled the goal posts before slowing to settle next to a stationary Harry.

"Bloody brilliant that was! Sheesh!" Harry cried as Jounouchi laughed, beaming proudly. Suddenly Harry heard it. The sound of wings. Without warning Harry turned over, diving toward the ground. Jounouchi called after him as Harry focused on the golden gleam of light. The Snitch swerved to the right. Harry pulled up, flying after it.

Harry followed it along the side of the stands, around the field. In another attempt to lose him, the Snitch veered up and over the stands. Harry followed. He didn't think there was someone in the stands. "Whoa!" Harry swerved, narrowly missing the person as their robe flurried around them. He glanced back as he followed the Snitch.

The person shoved their robes away, spinning around. Silver eyes followed Harry, nearly causing him to fall off his broom. But the music of wings brought him back to focus and he followed the ball. Harry cursed, reaching out toward the Snitch. With a grunt and burst of effort, he snatched the Snitch right out of the air. Harry turned back and headed for the field.

"Shit man! You really don't care what you're doing when you hear that thing do you. I didn't even see it!" Jounouchi shouted as Harry reached the field. Harry glanced through the empty stands. Where had Malfoy gone? Why was he there in the first place? "Crap! We need to get inside or we'll miss dinner!" Jounouchi cursed and headed for the ground. Harry followed.

"That was great! We have to do this more often Potter!" Jounouchi cheered, following Harry toward the castle. "Whoop!" Jounouchi stopped, scooping something up off the ground. "You dropped somethin' Potter!" Harry stopped, turning to see. His eyes widened when he saw the card in Jounouchi's hand.

"Bloody he-! God thanks Jou!" Harry said as Jounouchi handed him the card. Jounouchi grinned, shrugging.

"No problem. That an important card to you?"

"First I ever got." Harry said, placing his Change of Heart card safely into his pocket. "You play?"

"Oh sure! Got a great deck. Best duelist in my hometown. You wanna see my best bud?" Jounouchi dug into his pocket, pulling out a card. Harry took it. "My Red Eyes Black Dragon. Best card I got in my deck. I got it off this chump who didn't think I could beat him. He bet me on my Time Wizard."

"Time Wizard?"

"Yeah. I got it from my best friend before I moved away when I was just learning how to play. He gave it to me, said it was a promise we'd always be friends." Jounouchi took the card from Harry and gazed down at it. "Hey I'm gonna tell you a secret Potter, okay?"

"Sure." Jounouchi grinned a Harry.

"You know how all those guys are putting spells on their cards, making them come to life while they play. Well I haven't done that to my cards. But you know what? I don't have to." Jounouchi said gleefully. "It's so awesome. My Red Eyes, he just comes out whenever he wants. No spells or anything. He's a real monster."

"He?"

"Yeah. I love him. There's only one other dragon that's like mine and just as strong. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Said to be only three in the world and all are owned by the same guy. The champion duelist of the world. I don't know who he is but if I ever meet him, boy I'll show him. I'll beat his ass and get me one o' them Blue Eyes." Jounouchi cheered, punching the air enthusiastically.

"You mean they actually go find a champion player?"

"Oh sure! Muggles and wizards and witches come for miles and duel and see who can become the greatest. I would go but I ain't got the money or the time with school too." Jounouchi muttered as they entered the castle. "Hey, you got any favorite monster besides that card?"

"No. I don't have that many. I don't even know how to play very well. I've only battled with Ron and we use his cards." Jounouchi shook his head.

"You can't have cards and not battle with them. They'll get lonesome. I'll teach you! I'll help you build a deck and I'll teach you how to play." Jounouchi said. Harry nodded with a smile.

"Alright." Jounouchi nodded at the entered the Great Hall.

"See ya Potter!"

"Bye Jou."

Hermione watched Harry sit curiously, glancing to the blonde Hufflepuff also sitting at his table. "Who was that Harry? That Hufflepuff there."

"His name is…Jou. I can't pronounce the whole thing. Really long name. He's the Hufflepuff Seeker." Harry said, serving himself. Ron was munching away next to Hermione. The brunette girl nodded in understanding, turning back her textbook. In between sentences she would take a bite of bread or a drink. She seemed quite intent on her note taking.

"How ca ya stan' studyin' whe yer eatin' 'Mione?" Ron muttered, his cheeks full with food. Hermione scowled at him, flicking his ear.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She chided before turning back to her work. "Unlike you, I don't stuff everything I can into my mouth at once. I take my time. Eating too fast leads to digestive troubles." The girl said. "Besides, I have an essay to finish."

"Can't you at least wait until _after_ you eat?" Ron asked after he had gulped down he food in his mouth.

"No." Hermione said simply. Something seemed to confuse her as she began reading the verse in the book out loud. It was in another language, one they were not familiar with. The words rang in Harry's ears, his heart skipping. He looked up slowly from his plate to the page Hermione was reading from.

"Hermione." His voice was soft, meek. She didn't hear him, still reading. As she read, she was scribbling down the translation. "Hermione." Harry tired again. He wanted it to stop. Had to make it stop. It was echoing in his head, choking him. It kept getting louder and louder, the words a jumbled mess to him. "Hermione!" He shouted, slamming his hand down over the book.

Everyone nearby looked up to the ebony haired boy. His jade eyes were wide with fear, out of focus. Hermione was silent, also gazing at Harry with concern. Harry let out a shaky breath, sweat beading on his brow. He glanced around, finally getting a hold of his surroundings. "Sorry." He muttered, pulling away.

With whispers and glances, the other students returned to their meals. Harry sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead and scar. His head was aching again. "Harry. Are you alright?" Hermione's soft frightened voice brought him back slightly.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't listen." Harry said softly.

"What is it, Harry? Something with that nightmare?" Neville asked around Seamus who was sitting between them.

"Harry hasn't been having nightmares Neville." Ron muttered.

"Sure he has. I hear him get up at night to go to the showers or I see him come into the common room when I'm in there and can't sleep. He mutters to himself, tries to get it out of his head. Right Harry?" Harry slowly nodded. He never took into account Neville was a light sleeper. He forgot that Neville went to the common room if he couldn't sleep.

"It does have to do with my dreams. What is it you're looking at Hermione?" The girl stammered, trying to get her bearings as she looked at her notes.

"It's Ancient Egyptian. We're currently studying the language in Ancient Runes." She said.

"I've heard it before. What is it about?" Hermione looked over her notes, seeing what she had been studying.

"Shadow magic. An Ancient lost magic of the Egyptians." She said. "It was used in war and in games. Their belief was that every soul contained a Shadow creature. And if one was strong enough and trained much of his life, he could harness this creature in his soul and use it. It was said the Pharaoh's priests were the only users of the Shadow magic. They would remove the evil monster from captured criminals before they served their sentence. The only others who knew of their monster usually were holders of great hatred and passion." Hermione read of her notes.

"They captured Shadow monsters? And you said they played a game?"

"It was called a Shadow game. It was a battle between two players and they fought with their Ka, or Shadow creature. Ron, you didn't see anything like this did you?" Hermione turned her book toward the red head and pointed to a picture. "You must have seen something like it in Egypt."

"I did. It was so awesome. Actually, you know, it looked like a…a…" Ron scrunched up his face, trying to remember what he had seen. "A Dark Magician!" He shouted.

"A _what?"_ Hermione sneered.

"A Dark Magician?!" Seamus jumped in, his eyes wide. "You mean you saw one o' them stones with a _Dark Magician_ on it?!" Ron nodded.

"No way!" Dean shouted in disbelief.

"It's true. It really did." Ron said. " 'Course that was 'afore I knew what the game was." Ron said.

"Hermione, may I see that book?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, handing him her textbook over the table. Harry glanced through his, flipping a few pages. Then he saw it. Resting in a top corner. A golden eye. "Hermione, what is that?" Harry asked softly, almost unable to speak. They all looked at the picture he was pointing to.

"The Eye of Horus. It's an ancient symbol of the priests and the pharaoh. You see it everywhere in the runes and books." Hermione said.

"Are there books like this in the library?" Harry asked, his jade eyes still focused on the eye.

"Lots. Some even written by Professor Itshar. Do you want me to list them for you?"

"Yes." Harry said, quickly handing her book back to her. He then stood, climbing over the bench. "I'm afraid I've lost my appetite. I'm going to see Professor Lupin." The five of them watched Harry exit the Great Hall. Harry sighed heavily, rubbing his brow. His headache wasn't going away. Maybe Remus would have some chocolate. Remus always had good chocolate and Harry loved the stuff dearly.

He didn't find Lupin in his study. Harry sighed, looking around. He would be around soon. Lupin didn't wander around often after dark. It was a smart thing that Harry sometimes forgot. He looked over the many strange and beautiful things Remus kept. He especially liked his candles. They came in so many different shapes and forms. His favorite was the snake coiled around a sword. It reminded him of his second year and his meeting with Riddle. That wasn't what he liked about it though.

It was the snake that he liked. It reminded him of another event in his second year. His first real duel with Malfoy. It wasn't that he had shown Malfoy up. It was the respect he had felt at the moment, facing Malfoy as a real opponent and equal. It was the only moment Harry had ever felt he was not lowly compared to the Malfoy. He felt like Harry who was facing Draco. Not Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, against Malfoy, son of Lucius the Death Eater. It had been one of the best moments Harry could remember from his second year.

Something gleamed in the sunlight. Harry looked up toward the second to top self of the tall bookcase. It glittered again. It was like a Snitch. Harry reached up, even on his tiptoes, and rolled the orb into his palm. It was the same size as a Snitch. Very close. However there was something strange protruding from it. Harry rolled it in his hand to find the eye staring up at him.

Harry stared back in fear, unable to bring himself to move. It was that eye. That golden eye was carved into this orb. This…eyeball. It was an _eye!_ This orb was an eye of gold. And it looked just like the eye that stared down upon him from the pitch-black sky.

The loud sound of the door opening broke Harry from his thoughts, his hand going to his pocket. Harry was surprised to hear barking and the sound of claws clattering on the floor. Not soon after a large shaggy black dog came skidding around the corner and into Harry's arms. "Snuffles!" Harry cried in surprise as he was shoved to the floor. He hugged the dog as it licked at his hands.

Remus appeared, chuckling at his friend. "He couldn't wait to see you. He's been so anxious, locked up in here all month." Remus laughed, ruffling Snuffle's head. The dog growled slightly, licking at Lupin's hand. "Did you need something Harry?"

"Yeah. Chocolate." Remus laughed, going to the shelf to a cigar box. From it he brought out a large chunk of chocolate and handed it to Harry. Harry nibbled into it happily.

"Something bothering you?" Harry shook his head, still petting Snuffles.

"Just tired. My nap was short and I was out on the Quidditch field today." Remus blinked in curiosity.

"I didn't think Gryffindor was scheduled to practice today."

"I just did a bit of practice with the Hufflepuff Seeker." Harry said simply. "So why is Snuffles here?" Remus chuckled, smiling warmly at the dog.

"I couldn't very well leave him alone in his condition. As long as no one sees him, no one will recognize him. But I would like to ask a favor of you Harry." Harry nodded. "When you go to Hogsmeade this Saturday could you take Snuffles for a run? He's been locked up here with me for so long and I can't get away long enough to give him a romp. Being a dog most of the time wears on a person Harry."

"I can do that. I'll tell everyone I'm going back early to nap." Remus nodded in understanding. Everyone was getting used to Harry's naps. They were needed with as little sleep Harry got. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey had gotten his weight back up to snuff and Harry was eating normally again.

"Harry are you sure it's nothing serious? You've been like this for two months now. I'm beginning to think it might be getting worse." Harry sighed, burying his face in Snuffles' thick fur.

"It's nothing Professor. I'm just not sleeping well. It had nothing to do with You-Know-Who or anything like that. I'm over it." Remus sighed.

"I understand that Harry but you know you can talk to me if it is a problem for you." Harry nodded. "We're just worried Harry. If he isn't whining about me, Sirius is worried about you all the time. He isn't as blind as the rest of the school and neither am I."

"I know Remus. It's just nothing you need to worry about. I'll get the hang of it, I just need to get over the nightmares."

"That's the cause of it? These terrible nightmares?" Harry nodded. He stood giving Snuffles another pat.

"I better get back to the dorm. It's late and I've already worried everyone. I'll pick Snuffles up at the Shrieking Shake at noon Saturday. See you tomorrow Professor." Harry excused himself. Snuffles whimpered, watching the boy go. Remus sighed as the dog plopped down next to him, still whining.

"I know Sirius. I'm scared too."

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Thank you for reading the forth chapter of HPMMD._

_Thanks DestinyDragon again for reviewing. I'm absolutely grateful for it._

_Again, I'm not going to let lack of reviews stop me. I very much love this fiction and I believe I have a right to submit it._

_Again, thank you for reading and enjoy._

_Jo Manta_


	5. Chapter 5

_Flames are welcome!_

_Thank you reviews as of April 23, 2007!

* * *

_

Chapter 5

* * *

"A _what?"_ The Patil twins both asked curiously. Many Gryffindors were gathered around a table in their common room when Harry and Ron entered. It was just after dinner and Harry was feeling a bit light headed. He hadn't gotten a break that day and had missed his nap. Ron had made an irritating effort of taking Harry's shoulder bag from him in between classes, claiming Hermione would harp on him if he didn't.

"A Halloween costume dance." Seamus repeated as Harry and Ron stood at the edge of the crowd. Seamus and a few other boys were sitting at the table while everyone tried to see what the boy was holding. It was a school notice. "I'll read it to you."

"_This year the Hogwarts Great Hall will be holding an All Hallows Eve Masked Celebration. Students are allowed to come dressed in whatever fashion they desire within school dress code. Any skirts or trousers worn must by three inches above the knee and no shorter. Tops are to be of appropriate cut and show little to NO chest. Any inappropriate attire shall be escorted from the party and grounded to the dormitory for the night with a detention with Professor McGonagall. First and second years shall be required to retire at ten thirty while the rest are allowed to stay until midnight. Festivities begin at dinner of the 31__st__ of October."_

"A Halloween masked celebration?" Another girl asked, still confused.

"It's a party where one dresses in an outfit one wouldn't normally wear." Hermione piped up. "In America, children dress up in all sorts of horrid versions of magical creatures and go around at night playing tricks on others and getting candy from strangers. You wear these kinds of things at the party. I for one think it's a bunch of rubbish."

"Sounds like fun!" A second year cried.

"I want to go!" A girl squealed.

"We could be the Harpy Sisters!" The Patil twins cried to each other.

"But isn't the inappropriate?" Another girl asked them.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other before Hermione came to join them. "Rubbish I think. Who would want to dress up in those silly things anyway." She muttered with a frown. "Where have you two been?"

"Ron went and lost his things and mine all over the corridor hall when Peeves attacked him. We were picking it up." Hermione turned to Ron who was still red in the face from hitting the hard floor with his nose. "Had to go see Madam Pomfrey about it."

"I'm proud of you Ron, taking care of Harry." Hermione said with a smile. "I'll go get your cards."

"Thank you!" Ron let out a starving cheer as Hermione went up to the girl's dorm. Harry stared at Ron blankly. "She took my duel deck from me! Said she'd burn my all cards if I didn't carry your things today!" Harry laughed at his friend. Ron grabbed the deck of cards when Hermione offered them, hugging them to his chest as if they were priceless.

"Hey! Potter!" Harry looked up toward the portrait hole to see a blonde head poking through. He waved at Harry, motioning him his way. Harry made sure no one noticed as he slipped out. Jounouchi grinned, holding a school notice of the party. "I take it you Gryffindors have heard." Harry nodded. "Thank you, thank you."

"You did this Jou?" Harry asked in surprise. Jounouchi nodded with a goofy grin.

"Took a lot of sweets to get Dumbledor to agree. He already liked the idea but he's so childish. I had to give him everything I had. Some of the teachers aren't too happy but others think it's a fine idea. I just wanted an excuse to dress up. I wanna see how many people dress up as monsters."

"I've heard some Gryffindor girls are already going to." Harry said. "How'd you get into the door?" Harry asked, glancing back at the Fat Lady. She smiled warmly at the two boys.

"Nice gal, she is. I asked if I could get you to come out and she let me peek in. Said I could as long as I kept most of my body where should could see it, along with my wand." Harry glanced back at the woman again knowingly. She laughed quietly under her hand. She was such a nice lady. "I think she fancies me." Jounouchi muttered with a grin.

"You must have been friends with Fred and George. I swear you are the friendliest Hufflepuff I know. Only Hufflepuff I know." Harry corrected himself. Jounouchi nodded, sitting on the stairs. Harry joined him.

"Yeah. You may not know it but the houses are more divided then just Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hufflepuffs are usually friendly with each other and the few Raveclaws and Gryffindors we can but anymore no one likes anyone. It's sad really." Harry nodded. "I heard a story once. Stories say Gryffindor and Slytherin never got along, especially after they brought up the school.

"But I heard not even five years after they started teaching there was this one student. He was able to make anyone from any house like him. The Sorting Hat even had trouble placing him. But also it's said he never really got close to anyone. He was placed in Slytherin for unknown reasons. They say by day he was the most innocent heavenly kid anyone ever knew and he often sat at every table for meals or studied with other houses.

"But they say by night he was pure Slytherin. One of the worst. Said he would wander the halls, stealing and beat up those who picked on him. But he was never caught for it, though everyone knew it was him. No one had any proof. But then in his sixth year, things started to happen. Bad things. Students went into these awful comas. They were virtually dead. They never woke up. Some ways they described it was like they'd received the Kiss from a Dementor. But it was worse. They were sent the St. Mongos. They've been there ever since. They say it was that boy, killing anyone who hurt him. And then one night he just disappeared. No one ever saw him again.

"Everyone assumed he ran away, afraid one of the four would catch him. Others say he's still here, wandering around. Say he changes form into any ghost he pleases. It's kinda creepy. It's a scarier tale to me then Voldemort." Jounouchi shivered. It wasn't like when others heard the Dark Lord's name. It was a shiver of fear of the story. Jounouchi seemed thoroughly frightened of the supposed ghost.

"I'm sure it's a bunch of rubbish." Harry muttered. "Then again…" He muttered to himself, staring across the space at all the portraits covering the walls.

"You think that's what you've been dreamin' about Potter?" Harry looked up with a start. Jounouchi was watching him closely. "They say there's only one who knows if the ghost really exists. But whether that person is real or not is the question. They say he looks at night and no one, not even the teachers, knows he's in the school. But no one believes that either. And I've heard you've been having dreams. Nightmares." Harry nodded slowly.

"I have. But I don't think it has anything to do with your ghost Jou." Jounouchi shrugged.

"Just trying to help. Anyway!" He clapped his hands together with a grin. "The reason I came. Now that you've heard, do you have any idea what you're going as to the party?" Harry blinked, shaking his head slowly. "I'm working on mine. We could come up with yours together if you want." Harry shrugged.

"I don't even know if I'm going Jou. I'll think of something." Jounouchi shrugged. "What is it you're planning?" Jounouchi grinned, winking at the other.

"That's a surprise." The Hufflepuff stood, brushing off the butt of his jeans. "Well I better get back to the dorm before it gets dark and Filch catches me. See ya Harry."

"Night." Harry said as he watched Jounouchi make his way down the stairs. He remained where he sat, thinking about the events. He wondered what anyone would dress up as. It had to be something great. Harry had no idea what he could go as. He had no real monster he held high enough to dress as. He didn't have a favorite card that he could go as. Being the Change of Heart angel was out of the question. It would be interesting.

When Harry reentered the common room everyone was abuzz with what they would wear. Harry figured Hermione had taken herself up to her dorm. Ron was busily speaking with Lavender Brown, a sketchbook in her hand. Dean and Seamus were at a table, Seamus looking through his many Duel Monster cards while Dean was pointing out his favorite soccer players in a magazine. Many of the girls were looking through books and magazines and even monster cards for ideas.

Harry sighed. It seemed everyone had a good idea what he or she would be. _I just have to give it some thought._ Harry nodded to himself, heading up to the dorm. It was too loud in the common room to think let alone nap.

* * *

Saturday came and everyone in the school was still buzzing about the party. Harry pulled on a hoody sweater over his shirt, making sure he had his money. There was no telling how many butterbeers he still owed Ron. Harry made sure his card was safe in his pocket before heading out. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him in the common room, bickering about the costume event again.

"It isn't worth it Ron, I'm telling you. It's nothing but rubbish."

"It is not Hermione. It sounds like brilliant fun and I intend to go." Ron retorted. "Go turn your hair yellow and leave me alone." Harry laughed as he descended the stairs. Hermione snorted, looking up to see Harry approaching.

"Harry, please talk some sense into this boy. Tell him this entire thing is nothing but stupidity." Hermione begged him. Harry shrugged, glancing between his bet friends.

"I don't know about that Hermione but it does sound like fun." Hermione's cheeks turned pink as Ron grinned triumphantly. "Come on you two. If we don't leave now, we won't be going to Hogsmeade." Ron nodded, leading the way out. Harry said good morning to the Fat Lady on their way out.

"You've sure become friendly with her." Ron muttered as they headed down the many flights of stairs.

"She's nice. Kind of like a little old neighbor lady always wanting to make sure you're alright with the world." Harry said with a smile. "I like her. Makes me think I have an aunt that actually cares about me."

"Harry…" Hermione said softly, worrying crossing her face. Harry shrugged, smiling.

"I feel like something sweet. Maybe a cupcake or two." Harry said, shifting the subject away from his family. The trip to Hogsmeade was normal and they went to anywhere they needed and wanted. Near noon Harry bought himself a few pastries. "I'm going to head back." Harry said to the two.

"But its only noon Harry." Ron protested.

"I know but I have a bad headache. I'm gonna go nap for a while. You two enjoy your afternoon." Harry said with a reassuring smile before leaving them. Harry easily snuck past everyone and headed for the Shrieking Shack. He entered the fenced off area when he saw no one was around. He peeked in to see Snuffles there already, his tail wagging and his tongue flopping out. He barked happily upon seeing Harry. Harry allowed him out and they headed for the forest resting nearby.

Harry sat under a tree and unloaded his pastries. Sirius stretched his tight muscles, enjoying the feeling of having only two legs again. "It isn't easy being a dog all the time Harry, I'm telling you now." Sirius grumbled. Harry laughed. "How are you feeling? Any better?" Harry's green eyes glittered, gazing up at his godfather.

"I'm fine Sirius. Nothing to worry about." Harry said. He bit into his pasty as Sirius wandered around the tree. "Something wrong?"

"I wanna run. Run as far as I can." Sirius muttered, glancing around the trees. "I want to stretch my legs so badly."

"So go." Harry said simply.

"And leave you here alone?" Sirius grumbled, gazing down at the boy.

"I'll be fine Sirius. Just go. This is your chance to be yourself. Enjoy it." Sirius hesitated but sighed, giving in.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." Sirius said before taking off in a dash, disappearing into the trees. Harry chuckled, licking the frosting off his fingers. He sucked on one a little longer then necessary, savoring the flavor. He loved sweets. Pastries and cupcakes. But he loved chocolate the most. He had such a sweet tooth it made his laugh.

Harry became alert when he heard a twig snap nearby. He slowly reached for his wand as footsteps approached, the sound of leaves crunching under feet. He was surprised when a form came into view a few yards away in the trees. "Malfoy?"

The blonde looked up in surprise. He obviously hadn't known someone had been nearby. Their eyes locked and Malfoy frowned. Harry blinked, watching him curiously. Malfoy turned his back, ready to leave. Harry was on his feet and dashed toward him before he could get far. Harry grabbed him by the sleeve, turning Malfoy around.

The blond was about to speak when he felt something in his hand. He blinked, glancing down. A cupcake was carefully held between his palm and Harry's. Harry gave him a small smile as he pulled away. "You're welcome." Harry said before turning returning to his tree. Malfoy frowned in confusion, glancing down at the cake. His silver eyes widened.

"It was you. On the train?" Harry heard him mutter in shock as he sat down on the ground. Harry nodded, taking up another cupcake for himself. Malfoy walked his direction, stopping at the tree two yards from the one Harry sat under. Malfoy looked up from the cake to Harry who was happily eating his. "You were awake?"

"Only 'cause you came in." Harry muttered. "But when I figured it was alright I went back to sleep. I woke up just when you left again." Harry said calmly, as if it weren't all that important. "So you're welcome for not waking and thank you for the cake." Harry said, lifting his half eaten one in a gesture. Malfoy grunted, slowly unwrapping his.

"Why didn't you tell me off? Were you hiding from me Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Sort of." Harry muttered. This surprised Malfoy. "You sounded upset. I didn't think you were in the mood to deal with me and I was too tired to deal with finding a new seat."

"If I had known I wouldn't have come in." Harry shrugged with a small smile.

"Then we wouldn't be talking now, would we?" Malfoy blinked dumbfounded as Harry licked his lips. He sucked on his fingers again, looking at what he had left.

Draco's silver eyes flashed, focusing on those pink petal lips. They softly caressed the boy's fingers, his tongue flicking out now and then. He felt a slight ache run through his body as he watched.

Harry looked up curiously at Malfoy's silence. He smiled in a friendly manner at the Slytherin. He didn't know why but something came over him. This wasn't Malfoy. This was Draco. He was with Draco, just like he had been on the train. Malfoy was no longer present to interfere with what was between them or what could be.

Draco blinked, slowly lifting his cake to his mouth. It was sweet and soft. Harry picked up another pastry, this time a cream cheese filled cake. It was gooey and soft, causing Harry to lick at his fingers and lips constantly. It was seriously putting a strain on Draco's focus.

"Are you going to the Halloween dance?" Draco blinked, Harry's soft voice breaking him from his daze. "Do you have a costume?" Slowly Draco nodded. Harry sighed, his chest falling. "Dang it. I must be really stupid."

"Can't think of anything?" Harry shook his head. To Harry's surprise he heard Draco laugh. A real laugh. Harry looked up at the blond as he took another bite of his cake. "You're entirely too cute when you pout, you know that?" Draco said with a smirk.

Harry's cheeks turned pink as he lowered his eyes to his lap. Draco laughed again. "There's got to be something you like. A lot of students are into that Muggle card game. I've heard some Slytherins are going as monsters. Don't you play with that Hufflepuff seventh year?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah but I only have one favorite card and it's a female." Harry said, reaching into his pocket. Draco caught the card when it was tossed toward him. He looked at the image, trying to picture Harry dressed as such. It was cute but it made him laugh.

"I can see why you wouldn't want to." Draco laughed, handing Harry the card back. "You're clever Potter. I'm sure you'll think of something." Draco said, finishing off his cake. He turned, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I look forward to what you come up with. See you Harry."

Harry's eyes widened, his cheeks flushing as he watched he handsome Slytherin retreat into the trees. _He called me Harry…_ Harry shook his head when he heard Snuffles barking, heading his way. Harry sighed, smiling slightly. He had to remember to write down this moment so he wouldn't forget.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Thank you for reading and please review, even if you have already. I love to hear if my updates are good or if you hate where the story is going._

_I WELCOME flames! Remember that people who are not pleased with this fiction._

_I'd like to thank..._

DestinyDragon _again for your wonderful comments. Thank you for continuing to read and review. I hope I don't disappoint you in the future._

_And I must agree with you _Ckarrine_. A crossover without a plot or interaction between the two isn't too interesting. Thank you for the reviews and I hope this chapter pleased you as much as the last four have._

_Again, thank you for reading and enjoy._

_Jo Manta_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for reading and reviewing chapter 5 as of May 5__th__ 2007!_

_I welcome flames to those who do not enjoy this story!_

_I would like to thank:_

DBZfanalways _for your reveiw_.

Ckarrine_ for reviewing again. I'm glad I could please you._

DestinyDragon _again for always reviewing. I'm glad you enjoy this fanfiction so much._

_And _Alaki-chan _again for your review._

_Thank you once again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy chapter 6 of HPMMD!

* * *

_

Chapter 6

"Hey Ron, have you seen 'Mione?" The freckled faced red head shook his head no. He glared toward the girl's dorm as he began packing up his books.

"Nah, she locked herself in her room. She still thinks the party tonight is silly." Ron muttered. "I have to go get dressed. See ya at the feast Harry." With that the Weasley retreated to their rooms. Harry sighed before also cleaning up his things. Then without anyone seeing, he slipped out of the Gryffindor dorm.

"There you are Potter." Jounouchi greeted as the boy entered the Room of Requirements. His grin grew as Harry's cheeks turned bright pink. "Let's get started shall we? I knew you wouldn't be able to come up with a good one."

"Stop rubbing it in Jou." Harry grumbled. Jounouchi laughed before pulling out his duffle bag. Harry groaned, knowing what was inside.

* * *

The Great Hall was lit like never before. Round tables were scattered out along the walls of the room, baring beverages, food and sweets of all kinds. The center of the room was purely for dancing and a computerize DJ system operated by Lee Jordan. The room was filled with all kinds of strangely costumed students. McGonagall was at the entrance, looking over everyone who entered so they would not enter with an inappropriate outfit on.

A few other teachers were spread out among them, some wearing their own form of attire. Dressed as one of his favorite pro Quidditch players, Ron glanced around the Hall in an attempt to locate his best friend. There were all kinds of different creatures, monsters and characters in the room and it was incredibly hard to spot the boy who happened to be just a shy shorted then most.

"I don't know where he is Ron. Maybe he isn't coming." Dean shrugged as Seamus met up with him. Seamus, faithful to his love of the game and monster, was dressed in purple colored armor, a long staff in his hand. He had even painted his face a blue color and placed a spell on himself to change his hair yellow. It was quite funny really. Dean on the other hand was dressed quite normal on Muggle standards, his soccer uniform crisp and authentic.

"I don't know." Ron sighed.

"Harry hasn't shown up yet?" The three boys all turned in surprise by the voice.

Hermione Granger stood before them, dressed in maroon silk pants and a blue top, a golden rope tied around his middle. In her hand was a staff, crowned with a crescent. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, a gem resting on her forehead.

"H-her…mione?" Ron stammered, his cheeks turning even more red then usual. She was so beautiful. She blinked up at him, hugging her staff closer.

"What?"

"You…you're the…" He couldn't talk. What was wrong with him? It was just Hermione. But gods…

"I know what you are. You're the-"

"Magician of Faith, yes. I thought her very becoming really." Hermione interrupted Seamus, glancing down at herself.

"You said you weren't coming." Dean said. Hermione shrugged, hugging her staff again.

"I changed my mind." She said simply. She blinked in surprise when Ron stepped toward her, his soft eyes filled with fearful determination.

"H-Hermione!" He stammered, his voice raising a pit. "W-will you…d-DANCE with m-me?" His voice broke half way through his sentence, causing him to crock out the word dance. This made Hermione giggle. She gently took his hand with a pink blush.

"Of course Ron." Ron's face was redder then his hair was the girl pulled him closer and into the dancing crowd. Dean and Seamus laughed at their dorm mate, their hands linking together without thought. Seamus blushed as the dark boy grinned at him. Seamus smiled brightly, allowing his mate to pull him closer to dance.

Draco Malfoy sighed inwardly, glaring around him. So many stupid people. And where in seven hells was Potter? This was so boring. Why couldn't the boy hurry up and provide him with some kind of entertainment? Crabbe and Goyle were busy stuffing their faces as always. Parkinson was off with some group of girls gossiping about all the other outfits around them. Nott and Zabini had disappeared a little while after arriving.

Draco ran a hand through the lace collar of his old European outfit. He was dressed in heavy silk in deep navy blue. He looked like he belonged in the Middle Ages at a ball filled with women in large gowns and men dressed similarly to him but paling in comparison. His blond hair was pulled back into a small pony at the base of his skull. He'd been growing it out all summer. He swore never to get it as long as his father's though.

"You look very stunning Malfoy. It's very becoming of you I have to say." The blond turned to the voice. His silver eyes widened.

Before him was a boy dressed so beautifully it was painful. Satin gloves reached up his wrists to his biceps, the hands like paws. His top was the same soft material, cut off to show the soft skin of his shoulders. It reached down a bit, showing his navel. Hip hugging black leather pants reached downward, forming to his thighs. They flared out before the knee down, finished with leather boots. A pair of twitching black cat ears rested in that messy ebony hair and a wriggling curious tail flicked behind him. And those bright green eyes were glittering with excitement. It was almost too much to bare.

"As are you, Potter." Harry grinned, revealing fangs. It was amazing what a little magic can do.

"Have you seen my friends?" Harry asked. Draco pointed to the dance floor. Harry nodded. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"Just waiting for the right partner." He smirked, holding out his hand to the Gryffindor. His cheeks flushing pink, Harry slowly accepted the hand and was pulled into the swarm to moving bodies. His ears shifted back, his tail snaking its way around Draco's wrist so as not to loss track of him.

"It is quite amazing how magic works, don't you think Potter?" Draco chuckled, as Harry blushed darker. "You're very cute." The blonde whispered into his human ear as his arms circled his middle. His nipped at the cat ear, sending shivers through Harry. They were as real to Harry as his own nose and eyes. As long as the spell was on them, they were extra limbs of Harry. And they were the most sensitive.

Whispers were running through the room, much louder to hear over the music. Jounouchi grinned when he heard the names "Harry" and "Malfoy" combined with "dancing" and "cute couple." He ran a hand along his satin front, smoothing out the bottom. His pants were loose and flaring at his ankles, red flowering vines embroidered on the front of his outfit.

"What is that? It looks wonderful Jou." A Hufflepuff girl asked, looking over his black uniform.

"I think it's a Chinese fighting outfit. I just like the colors." He muttered with a grin. "Have you seen Potter?" The girl squealed, her cheeks blushing.

"He's so adorable with those cat ears of his." She whispered with joy. "And he's dancing with Malfoy." Jounouchi laughed at the dreamy look she got as she glanced toward the pair on the dance floor. "Oh! It's a slow song. I'm going to get a better view." She skipped off, grabbing one of her friends as they went to get closer.

Jounouchi finally saw his friend, wrapped in the arms of the Slytherin prince. And they were incredibly perfect looking together. Jounouchi felt pride build in his chest. He was so awesome! He glanced around, looking through all the costumes trying to identify monsters and cards and students. Some were so funny to look at. Others were remarkably accurate.

A shrill cry sounded behind him from the doorway. Jounouchi turned, recognizing the cry. He made his way to the door and his amber eyes widened. Sitting in the doorway was a dragon. About the size of a medium dog, it was a pale white color, her eyes a deep blue color. She looked up when he emerged from the Hall. She gave out a tearful cry as he knelt before her. "Hey there girl." Jounouchi whispered, gently petting her.

The dragon whimpered, worming her way into Jounouchi's arms. He held her close, shushing her. "Are you lost? You must have lost your master." Jounouchi reached into his belt and pulled out his card. "Hey Red Eyes." The dragon watched at the black dragon appeared before then, his red eyes filled with curiosity. He gave a cheerful cry upon seeing the female.

"_**Master. Who is this lovely lady?"**_

"_I'm not sure."_ Jounouchi answered the voice in his mind. _"I found her. See if you can help her find her master."_

His Red Eyes cooed at he female, coaxing her tears away. They shared in a mix of chirps and squeals. The Red Eyes nuzzled her tenderly, soothing the white dragon.

"_**She says her master is here and she can't find him. Shall I go look with her?"**_

"_Yeah."_ Jounouchi watched as the two dragons slinked their way into crowd, leaving Jounouchi in the corridor. He ran a hand through his blond hair. "I don't think I've ever seen a Blue Eyes White Dragon around here before." Upon hearing these words his amber eyes widened. "No…oh shit! Don't tell me he…HE is here?!" Jounouchi's cheeks flushed pink as he gulped. "And that Blue Eyes was…Kaiba's?"

"It would appear so."

"WAH!" Jounouchi leapt off the floor, latching onto the lamp hanging just over him. He looked down with wide eyes into icy blue ones. "S-s-s…Seto…K-Kaiba…" The brunette below him looked utterly bored however he seemed amused by Jounouchi's reaction.

"The last time I checked yes." He replied. The male was just a head taller then Jounouchi. He was dressed in white, blue flowers sewn onto the front of his uniform. It was just like Jounouchi's. Slowly the blond made his way back onto the floor, still watching him. "You have seen my dragon?"

"Y-yeah. I just sent her with my Red Eyes to find you." Jounouchi muttered. Kaiba nodded, glancing into the Hall. "Hey! Why was she lost in the first place!" Jounouchi shouted, glaring up at the brunette Duel champion. He looked down at the blond.

"I didn't realize she had come out." He replied as if it weren't important. This pissed Jounouchi off even more.

"You should have known! What kind of guy doesn't feel their dragon? You should always be aware of her." Jounouchi stated, glaring up at him. "If you can't even watch her you shouldn't be allowed to have her. She needs better care then that."

"And you would know this how?" Kaiba asked. This boy was being an idiot. Who did he think he was talking to?

"I've been able to hear dragons all my life. I know what kind of care they need. She was crying for heaven's sake!"

"I take far better care of my monsters then a mutt like you." Kaiba retorted calmly. Jounouchi's face turned red.

"You're just a Muggle! I bet you don't even have a bond with your dragon!" Those icy blue eyes bore into him and they pissed him off. How could anyone take that and not get mad? He didn't deserve to take care of that beautiful dragon.

"_**Master!"**_ Jounouchi blinked when a flash a white flew past him. The Blue Eyes White Dragon squealed, curling into Kaiba's arms. Jounouchi's Red Eyes came to sit next to his feet, glaring up at the human.

"_**Master I don't like him."**_

"_It's Seto Kaiba."_

"_**What! HE'S the master of her? No!"**_

"_You have a problem with me?"_ The two looked up in surprise. Kaiba stared at them with that icy gaze of his, still cradling his dragon in his arms. _"You're not the only one who can speak with them, mutt."_ Jounouchi growled, glaring at him.

"_**Master? May I play with this dragon? He's really nice."**_ The Blue Eyes asked the brunette. Kaiba gently lowered her to the floor and let her trot over to the other dragon.

"You and I are more alike then you think mutt." Jounouchi growled again.

"Stop calling me that you jerk!" The blonde shouted. Kaiba smirked.

"You seem quite high strung. I'll make deal with you." Jounouchi blinked in confusion, his anger falling away. Kaiba brandished the briefcase he had with him with a smirk. "Duel me. If you win, you can have anything you want. If I win, you allow me to spend a month with you. Here."

"W-what? Why?" The blonde backed u as Kaiba stepped toward him. He yelped when his back hit the stone wall. The two dragons looked up, watching their masters. Jounouchi's breath hitched when Kaiba's hand captured his chin, forcing his eyes onto him.

"I find you interesting mutt. Now do you agree or not?" Jounouchi gulped. He couldn't think. The sexy male was so close. Jounouchi could smell him. It made him dizzy. Wait! This was Seto Kaiba. The guy he'd wanted to beat for years. Here was his chance!

"Yeah. Let's play." Jounouchi growled, glaring up at him. Kaiba smirked before pulling back. "But where-" Seto held up his briefcase.

"I have a new model I'd like to test out. Give me a moment to arrange it with your headmaster." And with that Kaiba was gone. Jounouchi sighed, falling back against the wall again. The two dragons looked up at him curiously. He grinned down at the two.

"Looks like we'll get our duel sooner then we thought buddy."

* * *

Harry never felt so warm. Those arms were wrapped around his middle, holding him close. Harry buried his face into the collar of the blond male. Occasionally his partner would nip at his cat ear, or whisper something that sent shivers through him. How could this be Draco Malfoy? This couldn't be the same boy he'd fought with for the last five years. This couldn't be his rival Slytherin. This wasn't Malfoy. This was Draco. The Draco from his dreams.

His Draco.

Harry sighed, glancing up. The music was soft and slow, filled with loving emotions. The ebony haired boy felt he never wanted to leave. He felt so safe. Like his fears could never reach him here.

But they did.

His green eyes widened.

Blood red eyes captured him.

Dressed in white with a black mask over his face. Shadows swam around him through the crowd. He smirked, tipping his white top hat to Harry.

Without thought, Harry shoved himself away from Draco. His heart began to race, fear leaking into his mind. "Potter?" He looked up at those silver eyes. He trembled, glancing over his shoulder again. It was gone. The white haired boy was gone. Harry felt a hand on his cheek, Draco's smooth voice calling him again.

"I…I haven't eaten. Sorry." Draco blinked.

"So let's go get something." Harry nodded, allowing the Slytherin to take him off the floor by the hand. No sooner was Harry in a seat with a pastry, Dumbledor appeared at the DJ system.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone got quite, turning to the headmaster. "I have invited a very important guest for you all this evening and he has a request. A special treat for all of you. A duel." Whispered sprang throughout the Hall, some teachers becoming tense. "Now, now. I have heard this game is quite popular amongst all children. And I would like to introduce our guest. Mr. Seto Kaiba."

Gasps and squeals rang through the large room as the brunette stepped up next to the headmaster. "And for your enjoyment this evening Mr. Kaiba has asked to duel one of our students." More whispered flowed through. Harry held back a laugh when he spotted Jounouchi off in one corner, trying to figure out a strange machine. At his feet were two dragons, a white one and a black one.

"Would everyone please find a seat around the edge of the dance floor please." The students all made their way to the edge, opening up the floor. Kaiba stepped down and stood to one side of the opening.

"Are you still going to duel me mutt?" Kaiba called. Jounouchi grumbled, making with way onto the floor.

"Hold yer dragons you stupid jerk." Jounouchi grumbled. The white dragon made her way toward Kaiba as the black one stayed with Jounouchi. Finally the blond managed to figure out the thing he had. Kaiba took out his own from his briefcase. They snapped them onto their arms.

"This is Kaiba Corp's new dueling machine which will be open to the public population within a month after this final field test. The Duel Disk." Kaiba's voice was loud and filled the entire Hall. "This test shall be a duel between myself and the mutt."

"I ain't a mutt!" Jounouchi barked as his disk activating. He and Kaiba slid in their decks, the holographic pods setting themselves up.

"DUEL!"

* * *

The evening ended with a spectacular bang. Everyone, even those unfamiliar with the card game, had enjoyed the battle between the world champion and their own Hufflepuff Quidditch Seeker. It was not to say Jounouchi hadn't put his all into the game. He'd come very close to victory. Unfortunately Kaiba's three Blue Eyes proved far more difficult to cut down.

In agreement to the bet, Seto Kaiba would be spending a month at Hogwarts. Harry laughed as Jounouchi sulked next to him. "I can't believe he beat me." The blond muttered. Harry patted him on the back.

"It's not so bad Jou. You played really well." Harry looked up to see Hermione and Ron approach them.

"Harry, you look white!" Hermione cried in fright.

"Cute ears mate." Ron snickered. Harry glared at him before sending a reassuring smile to Hermione.

"I'm alright Hermione. You look nice." She blushed, giving him a soft thank you. "Shall we head to bed then?" Everyone nodded. The Hall was already near empty.

"Mutt!" Jounouchi growled upon hearing the call.

"I gotta go." The blond muttered, shuffling off to meet the brunette duelist. Harry laughed. He followed Ron and Hermione out and up the stairs. They passed the third corridor, which was dark. Harry stopped, his heart skipping. His green eyes wavered as he slowly turned toward the darkness.

Something was moving. Something down there was watching him. He could feel it. His ears perked upright, listening. He could hear it. Sobbing. Coming from down the corridor. He stepped forward. The shadows shifted, beckoning him farther in. He stepped again.

He could hear tears hitting the floor. The shadows reached toward him. His heart was racing, blood pounding in his ears. His mouth went dry, his stomach clenching.

"_Help me…"_

"Harry!"

A hand grabbed his arm, pulling back. Another wrapped a round him, also pulling. Harry gasped, losing his footing. The three went hurtling to the floor. Ron groaned under Hermione, Harry off to one side of them. The girl slowly slid off Ron's back, allowing the red head to sit up. "What is wrong with you Harry?"

"You started walking in the wrong hall all of a sudden. Why do you want to go that way?" Harry shook his head, ripping his green gaze from the shadows. The sobbing was gone. He couldn't hear it anymore.

"I thought I saw someone." He muttered, looking up at his friends. "I guess I'm just tired." He stood up, brushing off his shirt. His tail twitched, brushing off his backside of dirt. His two friends watched him with concern. He smiled at them. "I'm fine."

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Forgive me if the chapters seem too short._

_Thank you for reading._

_I welcome flames!_

_Thank you again for reading and reveiwing!_

_Jo Manta_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for reviewing chapter six of HPMMD as of May 12, 2007!!_

_As always FLAMES ARE WELCOMED! Helps me improve._

_I'd like to thank the following reviewers:_

Ckarrine. _Thank you again for reviewing so much. I'm very grateful_

Alaki-chan_. Thank you very much again for the review._

DestinyDragon_ as always, thank you._

_And _DBZfanalways_, thank you._

_Note: I shall now be updating every Saturday evening. That's a promise so be looking forward to it. _

_Thank you again for reviewing and enjoy the seventh chapter of_

_Harry Potter and the Millennium Darkness!

* * *

_

Chapter 7

Harry wasn't happy. He hadn't been happy at all for the past week and a half. Any unlucky fool sitting behind him wasn't happy either. That was usually Seamus, Dean or if Harry was really unfortunate, a Slytherin. This Slytherin often ended up being Draco Malfoy, making Harry's day even worse.

The cause of this unhappiness?

A Hufflepuff. A certain golden haired Hufflepuff playing host to the Duel champion for the next month and a half. Due to his bet with Seto Kaiba, Jounouchi was unable to find time for Harry. Meaning Harry still bore the fruits of Halloween.

His black tail swished with irritation under the hem of his robe. That's right. Harry still had his cat ears and tail. They were apart of him just as his own arms and eyes. They were just as real as before and were just as alive and sensitive. And they still drew attention to him.

The first few days had been funny for everyone, many girls squealing at him and boys teasing him. Then it just got stupid. Anyone having to sit behind Harry had to look between or around his ears unless they told him. They also had to deal with his tail, which idly swished and batted their ankles without Harry realizing. Hermione and Ron had no problems with it as long as they weren't sitting behind or next to him.

Harry had found it very difficult the first day. He had to go to Remus about his pants. Stuffing his tail inside them was out of the question. It hurt far too much and if he sat on it that was even worse. Remus had taken a few of his pants and cut holes in the back for him. He was unable to do anything with his robes though.

And why having Malfoy sit behind him was so bad you wonder? The blond had a nasty habit of catching his tail under the table and playing with it. Or he would lean forward at random moments and blow cool air into his ears causing him to shriek the first time. The Slytherins found it horrendously funny while Malfoy looked utterly pleased with himself. Even now Draco would torture him, though it had lost its appeal to his classmates. Harry cursed Jounouchi after every class he had with Malfoy. If he were unable to catch Jounouchi any time soon, he'd be stuck with his ears until after Christmas!

Harry collapsed into his seat in the Charms classroom. None of the other students had arrived yet and the room was empty. Harry felt better then he had before lunch. He'd had a nice long nap without any trouble. No one had bothered him and he didn't have to worry about any homework yet.

His ebony black ears perked when he heard another plop down into the seat next to him. He expected it to be Ron, arriving early after a silly argument with Hermione. They'd been doing that a little less then normal after Halloween but it still went on.

It wasn't Ron.

Harry's cheeks flushed pink when a finger traced around the hole of his pants, stroking his soft tail. It reached up under his robe. Those fingers crawled higher, caressing the small of his back under his shirt. He was unable to tuck the damn thing in with his tail there. He peeked through his arms with wide green eyes. Who the hell would-?

His question was answered when he met smirking silver eyes. He mentally groaned. Draco. Those fingers moved again, down past the hem of his pants. Harry's face turned bright red and he sat upright. He shoved the hand out of his robe with a cat like cry, his little fangs glittering. "What the hell Malfoy?" He hissed, glaring at the Slytherin.

The other grinned, laughing deeply. Harry blinked when he lifted his hand, rubbing the tip of his left cat ear. "Still haven't found the mutt?"

"I thought only Kaiba was allowed to call him that?" Harry grunted, trying to worm his ears away from that hand. It felt good but it irritated him to no end to have someone tough his ears. It made his skin crawl in a weird way. Not a bad way but weird. At least when it was draco who was touching them.

"I'm just agreeing with him." Draco stated, capturing the ear again. "I don't know whether I want him to remove them though." Harry grunted, lowering his head to his arms again. He couldn't fight Draco anymore and just let him play with his ear.

"It's irritating that it's a spell Jou made up and the teachers can't figure out how he did it." He sighed, his tail looping its way between Harry and Draco. "And that Kaiba doesn't give him a minute enough to remove them for me." Draco grunted at the statement. Harry sensed the Slytherin's gratitude. He glared up at the blond with those bright green eyes. "And you're just oozing with joy aren't you?"

"Yes." Draco said with a grin. "Personally I can't see how you can hang out with that trash. Weasley is better then that American dog." Draco muttered, leaning back in his seat. He took to stroking the end of Harry's tail instead. He loved feeling the soft fur in his hands.

"So I have a different sense of company. You wouldn't catch me hanging around two idiots like Crabbe and Goyle." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I have very little choice in that matter. They would fall apart if I weren't around." Harry snorted in response.

"People will be coming soon. You should move." Harry muttered half-heartedly. As much as he hated having something that amused Draco at his expense, he found himself wanting Draco sitting with him.

"Why?" Draco asked as if it meant nothing. Harry looked up at him with confusion.

"I didn't think you wanted people to see you talking civilly with Harry Potter." Draco shrugged as a few Slytherins entered. Blaise Zabini came and sat next to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sitting in the row behind. A few Gryffindors entered followed by a Ravenclaw and two Hufflepuffs. Then Ron entered, plopping down next to Harry. He seemed unfazed by the Slytherins on the opposite side.

Hermione didn't see them either simply because the quarrel had been so bad she refused to sit near Ron. So at the moment this was Harry's life. Just as weird and unpredictable as always. Throughout the rest of class Malfoy played with his tail, either out of sheer boredom or just to annoy him, Harry wasn't sure anymore. After a few more classes it was time for dinner.

"Are you going to see Madam Pomfrey Harry?" Hermione asked when Harry finished eating. He nodded, rubbing an itch bugging his left cat ear.

"Yeah. Need to check my weight and such." He muttered. It would be his first check up for the last three weeks.

"You want someone to go with you?" Ginny asked, watching Ron wearily as he scarfed at his food.

"No. It's just little stuff." Harry said as he stood. "I'll see you guys back at the common room." He said before leaving them. His tail twitched back and forth behind him, causing a few stray glances his way. It wasn't such an attention grabber anymore. Harry whistled idly as he made his way toward the hospital wing.

When he entered, Madam Pomfrey was helping a first year from another house. He seemed to have a bad stomach bug and was emptying his gut into a pail. Harry pitied him as he glanced around. He took note of a third year that was waiting to have his broken wrist mended.

Then something caught his eye. A boy was lying in a far bed. He looked dead. There was not a bit of color in his cheeks and he was barely moving. Harry frowned. It looked familiar but how? Where had he seen a person like that before?

St. Mongos! The wizarding hospital. There had been others like that in one room closed off from the rest. Harry had glimpsed it. It had held about ten people just like this boy in the same strange coma. It was just like the story Jounouchi had told him.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry shook his head, looking up to see Madam Pomfrey frowning at him. "Come along." She grabbed him by the shoulder, glancing toward the frozen student as she turned him

"What happened to him, Madam Pomfrey?" He muttered as she ushered him onto the scales.

"Never you mind Mr. Potter. Nothing serious." She muttered. Her eyes spoke differently. Madam Pomfrey rarely looked worried. Only when she didn't know what to do about someone. Only when she couldn't help someone. Harry stayed quiet, allowing the woman to do her work. It was dark when they finished.

Madam Pomfrey wrote out an admit slip if he ran into any teachers or Head Boys or Girls. Harry stuffed it in his pocket and took his leave. The corridors were slowly becoming dark, lamps putting themselves out.

Some portraits were already sleeping, others heading back to their own frames. A young girl dressed in pink waved happily at him as he passed her. An old wizard grumbled at him about being about. Harry didn't bother with the admit slip. He turned the corner and luck was not on his side.

Professor Severus Snape glared down at him. Harry stepped back, gazing up at the man through his bangs. He had never trusted the potions teacher and now more then ever. "Going somewhere Potter?" Snape hissed. Harry reached into his pocket and produced the slip. Snape did not take it but glared at the signature of the nurse. "Hurry up." He snarled before stepping aside.

Harry hurried by him and turned another corner. He climbed a flight of stairs and entered another corridor. Unfortunately it wasn't the one he wanted. He cursed when he realized where he was. It was the right of the third floor. Though the stone had been removed after is first year of school, the corridor had remained out of bounds to students. Harry knew Fluffy still resided here, often seeing Hagrid venture up this way. That was one of the only reasons Hagrid ever entered the castle.

Harry didn't want to take the chance of Filch finding him here so he didn't go back. There was an exit down the corridor that was a shortcut up toward the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry closed the door soundlessly and made his way into the dark corridor. The lamps did not light as he made his way along the statues and items lining the walls.

The corridor reached high and wide. Half way the wall became windows, moonlight flooding in. Harry shivered. A sudden draft fell upon him. His cat ears dipped back, nestling into his ebony hair. His tail curled up under his robes.

He slowly made his way through the streams of moonlight. It was familiar. Far too familiar. His heart began to pound. His mind was screaming at him, telling him to turn back. He had an admit slip. Filch couldn't object. But he didn't stop. His feet kept moving forward.

Sobbing. Sobbing filled the corridor, echoing and bouncing off the walls. It too was familiar. Harry's green eyes widened but he shuffled forward. He wanted to help. He wanted to help the crying creature. Something was dripping. Splattering upon the stone floor. Harry's shoe slipped a bit. He glanced down.

Blood. There was blood on the floor.

The sobbing grew louder. Harry stepped back, lifting his head. He was there. Standing at the end of the hall. Shadows danced and swirled behind him, lashing out at his white skin. His hair was like snow, painting streaks on his face with blood. Tears fell from his eyes like rain.

Harry's heart sank into his stomach with fear and sorrow. Blood dripped down the boys face and arms. He was dressed in black, just like in Harry's dreams. Harry's lungs tired to suck in air, his tongue swelling. He couldn't breath. Couldn't think. His body was screaming, telling his to run. Run away as fast as possible. But he couldn't.

The boy was holding something. Hugging it. Gold. It was glittering in the moonlight. A large golden charm tied around his neck with a cord. A Ring. With an eye in the center. He was hugging it as if nothing else mattered. Not even his wounds.

Emerald green eyes gazed through red tipped white bangs. They were haunting, sad eyes filled with crystal tears.

"_Help me…"_

The shadows became a rampant fury, swallowing up the boy. Then it lashed at Harry. Finally Harry pulled in air, his body able to move. He jumped back and let a scream break free, filling the air.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Harry. Harry wake up. Harry!" A distant voice was calling him. Whimpers came also, filled with worry and sadness. Harry groaned, trying to move. His whole body protested, his muscles screaming in pain. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to wake up. But he voices wouldn't stop. "Come on now Harry." The voice was familiar, soft. Male. Something wet stroked his cheek. It was warm, as was the misty hot breath panting against his wet cheek. 

"Snuffles." Harry groaned causing the other male to chuckle. His jade green eyes fluttered open. He was greeted with soft gray eyes. They were tired, his light brown bangs falling over them. "Remus you need a hair cut." The teacher laughed again, smiling down at him. Harry glanced around, everything blurry and meshed together. He found his black-rimmed glasses held out before him. He took them, slipping them on. "Where…?"

"My room. I didn't think we should worry Madam Pomfrey." Remus said. Snuffles snorted, glaring up at Remus. "And Sirius didn't want you there. He's very worried. He wouldn't have been able to watch you in the hospital wing." Harry smiled weakly, running his hand through Snuffles' messy black fur. "Harry what on earth happened to you?"

Harry looked up at Remus in confusion. He moved to sit up but just a twitch and his body cried out in protest. He then saw why. His entire body was covered with bandages covering cuts and scratches. None of them was life threatening but some were deep and bleeding and caused his body to ache. They were even all over his face and neck. His hands were wrapped completely and up around his wrists.

"What happened?" He whispered to himself, trying to remember. He couldn't remember.

"That's what we'd like to know." Remus muttered seriously. "Snuffles found you unconscious and bleeding on the third floor. Ron had come to get you thinking you'd stopped by to visit after your appointment with Madam Pomfrey. Why were you up there?"

Harry tried to remember, digging into his mind to try to find it. It made his head hurt to remember. He groaned, rubbing his forehead. There were bandages there too. "Can't remember. Blurry." He muttered. Remus nodded.

"Well just relax then. It's not to far from breakfast so I'll go get you something." Harry nodded the best he could. Snuffles remained as Remus left the room. He whimpered, turning his worried dark eyes onto Harry.

"I'm fine. I don't know what happened. But thank you for finding me." Snuffles licked Harry's face again causing the boy to laugh. "I should probably get ready for classes too." Harry said, sitting up. He bit his lower lip, trying not to cry out as he turned and tried to stand off the bed. Snuffles was on his feet, barking at Harry. He shoved at the boy gently, pushing him back onto the bed. Harry cried out.

"Sirius! I have to get dressed!" Harry shouted. Snuffled growled, snorting at the boy. He shoved Harry back with his nose, causing him to fall backward on the mattress. Harry gave a frustrated sigh, smacking the bed. "You're irritating." By the time Remus returned Harry was still half pinned to the mattress, Snuffles looming over him with a paw on his chest to gently keep him there.

Remus laughed softly as he set the tray of breakfast down. There was enough for three people. "Eat up. I didn't think you wanted to miss classes again." Remus said as Harry took a slice of toast. Sirius grinned when he was presented with hot oatmeal topped with cinnamon.

"Again?" Harry repeated over his toast. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days." Sirius muttered. Harry's ears shot up into the air from is ruffled ebony hair, the fur of his tail bristling.

"What! No! I've missed that much school and no one's noticed?" Harry cried.

"Professor Itshar has reassured everyone you're perfectly fine, just taking a short break." Remus reassured him with a smile. "Now eat. You'll need your strength."

Remus had never been more right. Harry was almost knocked over by the onslaught of questions he was attacked with during his first class. Harry thanked god his school uniform and robes covered most of his body. It was easy to tuck his hands into the large sleeves, avoiding questioning eyes. Unfortunately nothing could hide his face.

"Oh Harry what happened to you?" Hermione muttered again, her fingers lightly brushing the bandage on his right cheek. He pulled away, offering her a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing bad Hermione, I promise. I just fell down a flight of stairs. It moved on me and I lost my balance." He lied. He knew it was a lie. Something had been in that corridor that night. Something deadly. Whatever it was, it didn't like Harry. So he avoided the third floor, getting past it as quickly as possible. He didn't know what was there but he didn't want to remember. It wasn't until lunch when Harry finally got a moment of peace. He didn't have the stomach to eat, his body aching from his wounds. He had every intention of napping on a library bench where no one could find him.

"Potter!" Harry stopped, glancing back. A mass of blond came running his way down the hall. His green eyes narrowed, his fur bristling with anger. He resisted the urge to hiss as the Hufflepuff stopped before him, panting. "Finally! Stupid Kaiba won't let me go."

"And it's thanks to you and that bet I've been stuck with these ears all December!" Harry yowled, his tail swishing back and forth furiously. Jounouchi laughed sheepishly, ruffling his blond hair.

"I'm sorry Potter. I had to sneak out or else Kaiba would've-"

"Mutt!" A voice rang through the hall, causing Jounouchi to jump into the air.

"Got to go Potter!" Harry cried out as Jounouchi shuttled past him.

"No! Jou! Wait!" Harry coughed, watching the blonde fad away down the hall. "What about my ears?" He muttered to himself. Seto Kaiba went stomping past him, his blue eyes narrowed with fury. No wonder Jounouchi was running. Harry's cat ears fell as he slunk off toward the library for that nap. It wasn't worth it right now.

The rest of the day went by like before, Harry to tired to argue with all the questions. He just didn't answer. When lessons ended, he headed up to Lupin's classroom. There he found Remus cleaning up the last of his things, Sirius lounging in one of the desks with a bored expression.

"Harry." Remus greeted with a worried look in his eyes. "You're white." Harry shrugged, plopping down near Sirius and letting his head fall into his arms. "Are you sick?" Harry shook his head in his arms.

"I have a headache and I'm really tired." He muttered through his sleeves. "I don't want to go to the dorms. Everyone still has a lot of questions. I have a lot of questions."

"That's alright. You can stay here tonight." Remus said, finishing up his cleaning. "Sirius and I were going to go out for a walk. We'll be out near all night." Harry looked up through his bangs uncertainly.

"Really?" Remus nodded with a smile.

"I'll have Dobby get your things from your room and you can take a shower." Remus said as Sirius changed back into a dog. The teacher ruffled the canine's fur with a smile. "Get some rest Harry." The teen nodded, heading up to the bedroom. The teacher's chambers were interesting. Lupin's was the only he'd actually visited but Harry couldn't imagine what the others looked like. Harry knew from the Marauder's Map Dumbledor's was above his study.

Remus' bedroom was simple but elegant, just like his country home. There was a beautiful oak dresser in one corner and a matching desk resting under a window with a view down to the lake. The bed was a four-poster king with soft green and blue covers with deep pine green curtains. His trunk sat at the foot of the bed, a pair of cushions resting on top for seating. In the drawer of the night table was a small album. Similar to Harry's, it was filled with moving and stationary photos of Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans (before and after marrying his father), Remus and Peter Pettigrew.

Harry had found the book at the house and had looked through the pictures for hours. They told him stories about his parents and his godfather's family. In this world they were happy and knew of nothing to come. Harry wished it were real. Wished he could go to that world. A world where he had a family. Where Voldemort did not exist, his parents would be alive; he would have never known the Dursleys and his family had never been betrayed. In this world, the four men were true friends and they were happy.

Harry slipped the book open to a marked page. It was a pair of group photos. The left off all five of them. James had his arms wrapped around Lily from behind, holding her close with unabashed happiness. Sirius had an arm slung around Remus' neck, pulling him into the picture. Peter was on the other side of James and Lily, laughing at his friends. The next picture was just of Remus and Sirius.

Harry could never remember seeing Remus in such peace. His eyes were soft and loving. He looked…normal. He didn't look tired or scared. And Sirius. He looked content. His restlessness had seemed to flood away as he held Remus in his arms. Harry wished he could see that now. He knew they loved one another and were happy now. But there was always that fear looming over their heads. Remus constantly fearing he would eventually wear out his welcome. Sirius always afraid he'd be taken from his only living friend left again.

Harry propped the book open on the nightstand and began changing. He hadn't even seen Dobby. He had been so quiet. The elf was never so quiet unless he had excellent reason. Harry buttoned up his nightshirt and slipped on his pants. He pulled back the covers and wormed his way into the soothing warmth. He was finally able to relax his screaming, aching body. He just now realized how much his hands hurt, all wrapped up and cut.

He wasn't quite sure how it had happened. He couldn't remember. Everything was a blur of shadows and murmurs. Harry's green eyes wavered, exhaustion taking hold of him. He sunk into the softness and let his mind drift.

_Blood. Mixed with tears. And white feathers. Chanting filled the air. And sobs. Someone was crying. Sand was under his feet. He couldn't move. His ears were ringing, filled with the strange ancient words and weeping. Shadows lashed around him, cutting at his skin. He wanted to cry in pain, scream for help. He couldn't speak. Nothing would come out._

_It all happened in a furious frenzy. He didn't know what was going on. Someone was crying, crying out for help. Someone was hurting him. That voice was in pain. He had to help. He wanted to help._

"_GET OUT!" Angry raged, wind lashing through the shadows. Blood splattered into the sand. He felt himself sinking to his knees, unable to hold back his tears. The chanting grew louder and louder, threatening to destroy his ears. He trembled, trying to block out the noise as he was cut and slashed. It was horribly painful._

_The sobs turned to agonizing screams. It wouldn't stop. The pain wouldn't stop. Hatred and anger filled the air, choking him of air. The pain was overwhelming. He wanted it to stop. It had to stop. Screams of rage roared down upon him. The shadows suddenly surrounded him like a binding rope, pressing harder and harder. He was dying. He was being smashed alive by walls covered with knives._

_It was then he realized the screaming…was him._

Harry lurched forward. Sweat covered his body and brow, dripping into his eyes. A strange warm oozing followed along the curve of his cheek. The boy sucked in air, trying to steady himself. He was shaking. His body wouldn't stop shaking. He lifted a trembling hand to his face. Everything around was blurry. He lightly touched his cheeks and pulled his hands back.

Tears. And blood. His jade green eyes widened. He was bleeding. Harry quickly jumped from the bed, grabbing his glasses. He shoved them on as he dashed for the bathroom. He sobbed, pain pulling at him. It hurt so much to move. His bandages were shredded, wounds reopened and new ones created. Deeper. Filled with fury and hate. Harry sobbed, sinking to the floor.

He curled into a ball against the far corner of the bathroom. He cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. He wanted it to stop. It had to stop. He couldn't continue having these nightmares. Not if they were attacking him! But how? What could he do? He couldn't tell anyone. They'd think he was crazy. Like he was doing it to himself. As if a nightmare could physically wound you.

Harry hugged his knees, clenching his eyes closed against his tears. He wanted it to go away. It had to go away. He squeezed his eyes harder, blurs of color forming shapes.

All he could see was silver eyes.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Thank you very much for reading chapter seven of HPMMD!_

_Again, flames are welcomed as well as pleasant reviews!_

_Thank you again!_

_Jo Manta_

_Edited here_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for reviewing chapter seven of HPMMD as of May 19, 2007!!_

_I have been told flames are bad but I don't care! Constructive criticism is what I need I suppose. Helps me improve. Thank you anyway!_

_I'd like to thank the following reviewers:_

Ckarrine._ LOL! I'm glad you enjoy it so much. I was hoping the replies wouldn't annoy my readers. Thank you again for reading and reviewing! (Harry would look so adorable with cat ears LOL!)_

DestinyDragon_ Thank you, thank you. I don't think I'll be able to thank you so much! LOL!_

_Thank you again for reviewing and enjoy the eighth chapter of_

_Harry Potter and the Millennium Darkness!

* * *

_

Chapter 8

Hermione glanced at him again. That was the sixth time during this meal. She had eight more to go before he left. She always kept up with that number every meal, each peek occurring at a calculated amount of time. Now he wasn't smart with things like that but after seeing it for so long Ron had figured out she looked at Harry every minute and twenty-one seconds. The gaze would last two point three seconds and then she would turn back to her food. This would last five minutes and forty three point seven seconds and then she would look up again.

It was driving Ron mad.

The girl yelped when he kicked her under the table. She glared at him, which he returned fully. He nodded toward the boy next to him while glaring. She blushed, her anger faded into uncertainty. Ron's eyes narrowed, a warning. She sighed, turning to Harry.

"Harry. Are you alright?" Those green eyes looked up from his book. He wasn't eating. He didn't eat much. Again. He was losing weight again. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be happy. Harry nodded before lowering his eyes. "Urm…" Hermione didn't know what to say. She was at an utter loss. She glanced at Ron for help.

"You're not acting yourself Harry. You won't talk to 'Mione and me and we're gettin' worried." Ron said to the other. Harry glanced between them with those deep green eyes. He sighed, closing his textbook.

"I'm sorry guys. I haven't been paying attention to you at all this year huh?" He muttered, his head bowed.

"Harry, we understand you're going through something very hard and we want to help you. But you have to talk to us. We have no idea what's going on with you anymore." Hermione said, worry leaking into her otherwise usual calm voice. Her eyes were shimmering, close to tears. She cried a lot lately and Ron didn't know what to do. Harry gave a slight nod, not looking up. Tears were already welling in Hermione's honey brown eyes. Sudden rage filled Ron. Hermione cried out as Harry was pulled right out of his seat. "Ron!" His fist tightened around the collar of Harry's robes. Teachers were on their feet, everyone quiet.

"Stop it! Just fucking stop!" Ron shouted, glaring at the ebony haired teen. "Ever since you came to school you've done nothing but worry us! If you're doing this on purpose just bloody stop it! Just tell us what's going on!"

The room was still. McGonagall, Dumbledor and Remus were on their feet, students all watching with fright and confusion. Those jade eyes stared back at Ron in surprise. Hermione sobbed, Ginny holding her by the shoulders. "Stop it Ron! You're scaring me!" She whimpered.

"I never knew a Weasley to go against his friend like you Ronald." Ron growled, glaring past Harry. Icy silver eyes didn't break as he calmly approached. Without effort he pushed Ron's hands away, glancing Harry over. "You should learn a bit of self control Weasley." Malfoy turned away, running a hand through his blond hair. Everyone watched the Slytherin calmly walk to his table and sit.

Harry straightened his robes, his green eyes sad. He quietly circled the table and came to Hermione. She sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he hugged her. "I'm sorry Hermione." He whispered.

"Please. Please just let us help you Harry. I'm worried." She cried, holding him tighter. Harry slowly led her away, Ron following them.

They found a table along a bookshelf where no one could hear or see them. Hermione and Ron sat opposite Harry. Harry sighed, his eyes resting on his bandaged hands. He hadn't healed a bit after the attack. They were getting worse.

"I don't really know where to start." Harry muttered with a weak laugh. Suddenly he jumped, glancing down. Ron and Hermione gasped when they found large black eyes gazing up at them. The bushy black dog panted, his tongue flopping out. He licked Harry's wounded hands affectionately.

"Is that…really…?"

"Snuffles?" The dog seemed to grin, worming his way between the teens. He gently lifted himself up by the seat and gently licked at Hermione's tears. She giggled, hugging the big dog around the neck.

"I guess the beginning is the best place." Harry muttered. Ron and Hermione were shocked beyond reason by the end of his story. Hermione sobbed, hugging Snuffles tightly.

"So you don't have to ever go back to that awful place. That's great." Hermione laughed, snuggling into soft black fur. "But what about that." She whispered, her eyes landing on Harry's hands. "And what exactly are these nightmares about?"

"I'm not quite sure." Harry replied. "All I know is they started on my birthday. There's always this boy. Dressed in black with long white hair. At first, he lookes so sad, sometimes he's crying. Then it changes. Everything goes dark and it almost looks like he's controlling it. He changes. He turned angry, hatful. There's a lot of chanting, things I can't understand."

"My runes lesson." Hermione whispered, remembering the incident in the Great Hall. "That was what you heard?" Harry nodded.

"And there's this eye. The dreams start out in the school, I think on the third floor. Then it goes to a desert. Everything is black and in the sky there's an eye. It was on that page in your textbook." Harry explained. Hermione took out her Runes textbook and opened it to the Egyptian pages. Harry pointed to the symbol, his hand trembling.

"But how did you get hurt? Nightmares can't do things like that. Other then your…scar right?" Ron asked uncertainly. Harry shook his head.

"This has nothing to do with You-Know-Who as far as I know." He muttered. He knew Ron was still pained to hear the name so he avoided it. "No. This," Harry gave a pointed glance to his hands, "only started happening last week."

"When you were gone for three days?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"That night after seeing Madam Pomfrey I accidentally went into the third floor right corridor. I had already run into Snape and I wanted to avoid Filch. So I thought I'd just go through the corridor to get to the tower. But I ran into something."

"What Harry? Fluffy?" Ron asked as if it were a stupid mistake. Harry shook his head, taking them both by surprise.

"No. I first noticed it when I saw the blood. It was on the floor. Drops of it. Then the crying. The shadows were growing everywhere. That's when I knew it was coming. Then I saw him."

"The boy? From your nightmare?" Hermione asked in surprise. "But how can that be?"

"The same as how I could hear him that night after the party. I heard him crying on Halloween. I saw him at the party." Harry whispered, his hands trembling again. "I saw him at Quidditch and in the crowd at the Halloween party. I saw him that night and I saw him crying. He was bleeding. He needed help. He begged me to help him."

"Harry…" He was shaking badly. His heart was racing, his head pounding. Snuffles whimpered, nuzzling Harry's hands. Hermione lightly touched his knee with concern. He jerked, his jade eyes shimmering.

"Then it attacked me. The darkness just consumed him and attacked me. I…I think I passed out. The next thing I know I'm with Professor Lupin." He muttered. Harry let out a shaky breath, running his fingers through Snuffles' fur. "And the nightmares have gotten worse."

"Worse?" Ron choked out in horror. "How could something like that get _worse?"_ Ron himself sounded frightened. You could see it in his eyes.

"It attacks me. I wake up bleeding everywhere." Harry whispered. Snuffles whimpered loudly. Harry hadn't said anything to Remus. He didn't want them to worry. Now Sirius would tell Remus everything.

"You mean that thing is real!" Ron squeaked.

"It's in the school." Hermione muttered. The boys looked up in confusion. She had that look in her eyes again. She was thinking. Reviewing the vast amount of knowledge she had ever taken in. "There are several apparitions known to inhabit Hogwarts. This school is one of the greatest sources of magic in the world. It's no wonder the spirits of those monster cards of yours comes to life here."

"They _what?"_ Ron questioned.

"Never mind that." Hermione hissed. "What I mean is, this very well could be an apparition here at school. Harry, you are one of the greatest wizards of our world. You literally took Voldimort's power right out of him when he tired to kill you. You are a large outlet, if you will, for magic. It's no surprise this creature is reaching out to you."

"The thing is Hermione." Harry muttered, capturing their eyes with those hard jade orbs. "Is it trying to warn me or is it trying to kill me?"

* * *

"Do you even know exactly what we're looking for here Hermione?" Ron questioned, a slight whine in his voice. Piled upon a table of the common room were textbooks and sources and scrolls checked out from the library. Hermione had a large one open in front of her, parchment near by with ink and a quill. She glared up at him.

"Yes Ron. We're looking for a history of strange cases that came through Hogwarts and any Egyptian connections inside the school. It might lead us to why this creature is here in the first place." Hermione explained. She glanced over to a nearby couch. Harry was curled up in the cushions, a book resting against his knees. A stack of books was next the couch in hands reach. Snuffles had disappeared, probably telling Lupin everything.

"But I have potions homework and charms too." Ron whined.

"So go do it." Hermione waved her hand at him. "I'm going to keep looking." She muttered, returning to the book before her. Ron sighed, shrugging off his robe. He went up to his room and returned with his homework. He sat across from her again, loosening his gold and crimson tie. He settled into his homework while Hermione took her notes. Once in a while he'd ask for help and she would gladly oblige him.

Harry glanced over his knees at his friends. They looked so peaceful together, working. He really had no place getting between them. There was no surprise in how they got along so well though they bickered half the time. Anyone could look ten years from now and still see Ron and Hermione together. It would be amazing if Harry even lived to graduate. Without anyone noticing Harry snuck up to the dorm. He continued to read the book he had on ancient Egypt, the hours slipping him by. When Ron entered, Neville was already asleep and Dean and Seamus were in the showers. "Where'd you go Harry?" Ron asked as he changed into his pajamas.

"Just up here. Got kinda tired." Harry muttered. Ron watched him with concern.

"Are you gonna be able to sleep tonight? You want me to stay up with you?" Ron offered. Harry shook his head.

"No. I'm going to the library and look at some books we weren't allowed to take from the library. You need to sleep Ron." The red head nodded. Harry needed sleep too but he understood why he didn't want to. Harry looked so tired, his hair falling in his sad jade eyes. He looked so pale and weepy. The bandages on his face and hands didn't help his appearance any. Nor did the strange cat ears and tail still spelled onto the teen.

"I'm going to corner Jou tomorrow." Ron muttered as Harry pulled out his cloak. His tail was drooping sadly, too tired to even swish. Harry's ears had been pinned down miserably for a week now. "I don't care what he's up to, we need to get those off." Harry laughed, stroking one of his ears.

"Yeah I guess. Everyone's used to them though." Harry muttered. He sent Ron a smile, the first he'd seen on the teen all week. "See you in the morning." And then Harry was gone, invisible to the eye under his cloak. Ron watched the door slid open and closed on its own.

Harry made his way out of the common room, the Fat Lady squeaking in surprise. "Harry dear why are you going out? You should be resting." She whispered startled. Harry pulled off his hood and smiled up at her.

"I'm trying to figure this out. Please don't tell anyone I'm out. I'm trying to get better." He whispered. She sighed sadly, smiling down at him.

"Just don't get caught dear. And be back before to late or I'll send someone after you." She said. Harry laughed before bidding her a goodnight, pulling the cloak back over his head. Harry easily made his way into the library. He removed the cloak and began gathering a few books he wanted.

He set them out before him with his parchment. He began skimming through, taking small notes. He flipped through an old book, the scroll parchment centuries old. It was an ancient text but strangely Harry could read it. His fingers traced over the leather like pages. He began to whisper out the words in English.

"_Believed to be far to dangerous for the human world, the Shadow magic was locked away in seven golden items and forbidden to humans forever. It is written in the buried walls of the Shrine of Wedju that in desperation, a pharaoh ordered the creation of these forbidden items once more in use against their enemies. These seven items of gold were given to the Pharaoh and six high priests and were used to defeat all opposing of him. It is said the pharaoh could unleash the powers of three gods with this dark magic."_

Harry fingers lightly caressed the markings around the text. The eye. It was sketched under the writing. It made his heart skip in fear but he shoved it aside. He went to turn the page.

Suddenly the book slammed shut. A pair of tan hands slammed on the tabletop and dark lilac orbs appeared before him. "You nosy little Gryffindor brat."

Harry lurched back in his seat and away from the face. Those lilac eyes glared at him as he straightened. They landed on the books and he growled. With a wide swing of his arm the books were scattered to the floor. He glared down at the teen. It was then Harry fully took in the man before him.

His skin was a dark tan, smooth and natural. His hair was a straw dusty blond color and curled near the end on his shoulders. He was dressed in a sleeveless purple top, his middle showing. Khaki pants hugged low on his hips. Though familiar Harry had never seen this boy before. He looked like Professor Itshar.

A hand lashed out at Harry, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. Harry grunted, being pulled off his chair right into the tanned face of the man. "If you insist on getting involved I can't assure I can keep him from killing you again. I want you to stop." The man hissed darkly.

"I can't." Harry replied strongly. His heart was pounding with fear but it wasn't in his eyes. He fought back his fear, trying to stay calm. "I didn't get involved on purpose so don't go beating me up for it." Harry growled. "He reached out to me and I'm going to find out why."

"You're digging a grave that's already to deep for you kid. You stick to your demons and I'll stick to mine. You go off and kill your Voldy-kun and leave this one to me." He shoved Harry back into his chair, causing it to pitch backward. "You can't solve every problem golden boy." The blond hissed, shadows swirling around him. Harry gasped, trying to yell out. His voice froze as the boy began to fade. Like his body were becoming the shadows.

He glared down at Harry again. "Don't get involved."

Harry growled, clutching his arm as the last of the man disappeared. Harry winced. The cut on his shoulder was open and throbbing again. Harry cursed, a shrill meow filling the corridor outside. Mrs. Norris. Harry quickly gathered the books and put them away. His eyes trailed on the book he had been reading.

His jade eyes flashed. He could hear sobbing in the back of his mind. Begging. He stuffed the book back onto the shelf.

"I'm going to help. I don't care what you say."

* * *

"Harry! Your arms!" Hermione cried when she entered the boy's dorm. Harry was sitting on his bed, his shirt gone. He was in the middle of attempting to bandage the newly given slashes along his forearms. He gave a weak laugh and smile as Hermione stomped toward him. She gently took the wrap and began bandaging his left arm. "You had another nightmare didn't you?" Harry nodded. "I hate it. I hate seeing you in so much pain." She whispered.

"I know Hermione." He replied. "It'll change. Soon."

"Christmas is coming up. What are you going to do?" She asked. "Are you going home with Professor Lupin and Snuffles?" He shook his head.

"No. They're going to spend holiday in Japan. No one knows Sirius Black out there. I think Remus said they were going to Yokohama. I'm going to stay and brush up on my Egyptian history." He laughed.

"You really think it has a connection?" She asked. "I can't see it."

"I'm almost positive Hermione. And with most of the school body gone I'll be able to work easier." He said calmly. Hermione moved to his right arm now. Her work was net and refined compared to Harry's messy attempts.

"Who will take care of you when we're gone Harry?" She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. Harry sighed. Her hair was soft and fluffy. He pulled her close, gently kissing her forehead.

"I'll be alright Hermione. I think Ron's waiting for you." He said with a smile. She nodded, wiping away her tears quickly. She dashed out of the dorm with a wave. Harry began to dress. It was Saturday. There was one last visit to Hogsmeade before the exams and holiday.

Harry looked up in surprise when he heard something fall heavily on a bed. His cheeks flushed pink when he saw his roommates, Dean pinning Seamus to Neville's bed by the lips. He quietly gathered his things up, trying not to laugh. He quickly slipped out, warning Neville on the way as he was heading that way. Blushing, the boy followed Harry. Promising to pay him back Neville borrowed money from Harry as they headed to breakfast.

The visit to Hogsmeade had been better then any for Harry. The fear and anxiety of his nightmares seemed to fade away after breakfast. Having told Ron and Hermione, Harry never felt more relieved. He, Ron and Hermione enjoyed their morning with many of their classmates. They ate together in one of the cafes and then headed for the Shrieking Shack. There they met Remus and Sirius.

All were pleased beyond reason to see Harry laughing and smiling again. He didn't even make an effort to avoid talking about what was happening. Remus fussed over his wounds a bit like usual, taking inventory of all the new ones. Hermione helped Harry out by telling Remus what they had found out so far that might be connected to this creature.

"POTTER!" Harry and the others looked up in surprise. The blond Hufflepuff was running their way with a large grin on his face. He collided with Harry laughing, wrapping his arms around the boy. Not far behind Seto Kaiba came walking. "Hey Potter, how are you?"

"A bit sore but alright." Harry said. "Are you going to take these things off now? Please Jou." Jounouchi blinked, tugging gently at the left cat ear.

"I think it suits you Harry." He chuckled with a goofy grin.

"Just take it off mutt." Kaiba muttered, his blue eyes gazing up at the Shack. Jounouchi glared at him, swinging around.

"Ah shut up Kaiba!" he shouted.

"Jou, what are you wearing?" The blond blinked in confusion as Hermione went up to him. She lifted her hand to capture the item in question. "Are these…dog tags?" She muttered. Ron choked on his laughter. Jounouchi grabbed the tags, jumping back from her. His face went bright red as he tried to speak.

"N-no! They…they're just u-uh…I just…I-it's not…"

"Yes they're dog tags." Kaiba said calmly, shutting Jounouchi's stammering up. Ron doubled over with laughter as Harry chuckled. Hermione gave him an amused look as Jounouchi's face darkened, his golden eyes turned to glare at Seto.

"It's your fault I have to wear them!" An eyebrow lifted on the brunette. Jounouchi turned to Harry, pointing an accusing finger at the CEO. "He put a spell on it! Put the collar on my while I was asleep and now the only one who can take it off is him!" Jounouchi shouted.

Harry grabbed the tag, taking a look. Engraved on the tag were the words:

_Jounouchi Katsuya._

_Owner: Seto Kaiba_

_555-XXXX_

"Take a look Ron." Harry tugged the laughing red head. Ron lowered his laughing to snickers as he looked at the tags.

"Fred."

"What?" Jounouchi asked in confusion. Ron shrugged.

"Fred. He's my older brother. That's his magic there." Hermione blinked as Sirius laughed.

"You mean _he_ put the spell on Jou's collar?" She asked. "You went to Fred and George for this?" She asked Kaiba. He shrugged, seeming not to care.

"Then he can take it off right?" Jounouchi asked hopefully.

"Good luck there, mate." Ron muttered with a grin. "If they didn't think it would make you miserable they wouldn't have done it. If you go there begging for them to remove it, they'll never take it off." Jounouchi's jaw dropped, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh I hate you!" Jounouchi shouted, glaring at Kaiba. The brunette smirked.

"Just take off the spell on Potter and you can prove just how much you hate me mutt." Kaiba replied. Blushing red, Jounouchi took out his wand. With a wave and a mutter Harry found his tail and cat ears gone. Grumbling the blond made his way toward Kaiba. Ron laughed again when the man latched a leash onto the collar and proceeded to lead Jounouchi away.

"Well that was interesting." Remus muttered, scratching his head. "Maybe I should see Mr. Weasley about these irremovable collars." He muttered, causing Sirius to glare at him.

"Don't even think about it." He hissed darkly. The children laughed at the two. Harry did miss having his ears and tail however he was relieved to be rid of them. He finally felt normal again. Well, as normal as Harry Potter could be. After an afternoon with Remus and Sirius the three headed for the school with the rest of their classmates.

That evening Hermione was helping them study for exams as well as making out a list of books Harry could research while they were away. "Now I've written the author, title and where you can find them. Shouldn't be too hard." Harry nodded as he looked over the list of books. "Goodnight." She said with a smile. Ron blushed red when she kissed him goodnight on the cheek before leaving them.

"She's got it bad for you Ron." Harry laughed. He yelped with laughter as a pillow collided with his head.

"Shut up Harry!" The boys laughed, Harry smothering Ron with his pillow. Seamus joined in, whacking Harry in the back. Dean and Neville entered as well, laughing at them. Seamus attacked Dean and the other two ganged up on Neville. The night ended with laughter.

Harry curled under his covers. Suddenly in the silence his mind began wandering back to that night. He had not seen that man again. Man. He was only a year older then Harry really. He had seen Professor Itshar and finally understood why the boy had looked familiar. He had shared many qualities with the woman. He was Egyptian. Had to be. Hell he could very well be related to the woman. Harry didn't ask her though. As far as he knew, there were no students like him in the school. He wasn't a student and he wasn't a staff member.

"_You stick to your demons and I'll stick to mine."_

He hadn't been happy. He knew Harry was looking, searching for this apparition haunting him. And he didn't like it. Was that by after this creature? Was he hunting it? As far as Harry knew, no one knew of the white-haired boy weeping in the halls. Of course, there was only one real way to determine that.

Without notice Harry slipped out of the room and into the bathroom. He tapped a few of the sink facets, turned two or three on. "Myrtle." He called softly, tapping one of the toilet pips with his foot. "Myrtle!"

"Harry!" The boy shivered as he went icy cold, fogy arms wrapping around his neck. "I missed you all summer." The ghost squealed happily.

"N-nice to s-see you t-too M-myrtle." He stammered as he shivered. He squeaked out a sorry, quickly flying up to sitting in the large window. Harry sighed, turning toward her. "Myrtle, are there people in the school? People no one know about?"

"If no one knows about them why are you asking me?" She asked. "I can tell you every ghost who lives in the castle. I can tell you every monster spirit wandering around popping from those cards everyone is carrying. I can tell you there's a woman always hovering over you while you sleep, cooing and crying over you."

"A woman?" Harry gasped. Myrtle nodded.

"A blond woman dressed in white. She's from that card you're always carrying. See. Right behind you." Harry spun on his feet. His jade eyes widened. A soft giggled rang through the bath. Slowly Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his card. They were exactly the same.

Standing before him, her bare feet just off the floor, was the angel depicted on his Change of Heart card. She was beautiful, her soft blond hair swimming around her. Feathers fluttered from the single white wing on the right.

"I've seen her everywhere with you, though no one else does." Myrtle muttered. Harry let out a breath as he watched the angel. Giggling, she smiled down at him. She reached out, her hand running through his messy ebony hair. Harry's cheeks turned pink. He turned back to Myrtle.

"Myrtle are there any other students you know who died here?" The girl shook her head. "Not even the rumored Slytherin ghost?"

"Now that I have heard of. But I have never seen him." She replied. "But all the ghosts older then myself are sure he's here. He doesn't like being seen. Most who do are taken to a place far worse then hell, even for ghosts. He's not very nice but no one is sure he really does exist. I don't believe in him actually."

Harry nodded, his jade eyes hard. "Thank you Myrtle." He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the angel smiling sweetly at him. He returned it weakly. "And thank you…for watching over me."

_You mother asked me to._ A soft voice rang through his ears, gently and feminine. The angel smiled before disappearing in a flurry of white feathers. Harry laughed, trying to capture them in his arms.

"Mother huh…?"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Thank you very much for reading chapter eighth of HPMMD!_

_Again, flames are welcomed as well as pleasant reviews!_

_Thank you again!_

_Jo Manta_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for reviewing chapter Eighth of HPMMD as of May 27, 2007!!_

_I'm sorry it's a day late! I got caught up with things on Saturday and couldn't update! Thank you for being patient!_

_I'd like to thank the following reviewers:_

Ckarrine: _Thank you very much and I am so happy you're enjoying it! I hope I don't ruin it later._

DestinyDragon: _You'll have to wait and find out! LOL! Thank you again for reading so faithfully._

Wolf-in-Sheep-Clothing:_ YAY! New reviewer! Thank you for reading and commenting!_

death by storm: _maybe I should put that int eh summery you think? I was afraid stating it was a crossover would scare readers away since some aren't too well written. I've had good and bad luck with crossovers. Thank you for giving into temptation thought and reading!_

DBZfanalways_: and as always, thank you for reading!_

_Thank you again for reviewing and enjoy the ninth chapter of_

* * *

Chapter 9

"Yes! Finally done with exams." Jounouchi cheered as he and Harry exited their last class of the day. "Holiday!" Jounouchi punched the air with his free hand, his books tucked in his other.

"Are you going home for Christmas Jou?" Harry asked.

"Pft! Yeah right. Even if I weren't going somewhere I wouldn't go near that place. Dad's a bloody drunk. Can't stand him." Jounouchi grumbled. "No. I'm spending the holiday with Kaiba and his brother."

"Really?" Harry said in surprise. "I thought you hated him." Jounouchi's cheeks were pink as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…feelings change." The blonde muttered.

"_**You liiiiike him!"**_

Harry blinked when the black dragon appeared on Jounouchi's shoulders. His face was red hot.

"_I do not!"_

"_**Yeah right!"**_

"Jou, are you arguing with the Red Eyes?" Harry muttered. Jounouchi nodded while glowering at his partner monster.

"Yes. He's being very annoying." Harry shrugged, sensing his own monster hovering nearby. Ever since that night in the bathroom Harry was able to see and sense her. Jounouchi called it a bond. Duelists built them with their cards when they cared for them with love and friendship.

"So where are you going with Kaiba?" Harry asked.

"I think he said something about Venice. Said his little brother wanted to go there this year. Mokuba's a real great kid. I've sent him owls and stuff. We've been chatting all month. He can't wait to see me. Kaiba said we're meeting up with him in Paris and then we'll be heading down to Italy." Jounouchi said. Though he may deny it, Jounouchi looked utterly happy to be spending Christmas with the Kaiba brothers.

Harry knew something was different between the two men. Several times Harry had caught Jounouchi slipping and calling the man Seto instead of Kaiba. And he didn't seem so angry when the man called him a mutt or pup anymore. Once Harry even found the two testing Kaiba's duel disk again, more focused on the duel then the machines.

"Oh hey! I got a letter from my best bud too. Told me he was going to enter in the tournament against the Maker of duel monsters. Duelists everywhere are going to Duelist Kingdom. But only those lucky enough get invited. My friend said Pegasus himself personally invited him. I personally don't like the weirdo. But he asked if I wanted to go."

"Sounds interesting. But how can you go if you have to be invited?" Jounouchi shrugged.

"I'll slip on board. No big deal." Harry laughed at this as they made their way to the Great Hall. "I'll just talk to Kaiba. I think he said he's going." Jounouchi shrugged. "I'll see you later Potter. Oh and don't forget our practice later." Harry nodded as Jounouchi went toward the Hufflepuff table. Harry sat with his friends.

"Man. I wish I could go to Duelist Kingdom." Ron muttered as he gazed down at a magazine article on the upcoming tournament. Hermione rolled her eyes as she ate. Seamus was on the other side of Ron, also gazing down in envy.

"But it's invite only Ron. You need a dueling glove to get on the boat." Seamus muttered with displeasure.

"A what?" Dean asked curiously. Harry and Neville listened as well.

"It's how they're organizing the tournament. Everyone is taken to this island." Seamus explained. "With your invitation come a glove and two cards. The glove has ten star holes and you're given two star chips to start out with. Everyone is left on the island and you have to duel each other to get star chips. If you lose all your chips, you're shipped off the island. When you get ten chips, you can go to the castle and compete with the other finalists to see who will duel Pegasus. If you win you get he choice of either the money prize or a prize of your choice. That's what the two cards are for. If you don't have them, you're disqualified."

"Sounds confusing." Neville muttered.

"Sounds interesting." Ron responded with a grin. "I wish I could go."

"Me too. But me mum wouldn't let me even if I was invited." Seamus sighed.

"Jou says he's going to stow away on the ship and go with a friend of his who was invited." Harry commented as he took the magazine and looked it over.

"Who would Jou know other then Kaiba who's a great duelist like that?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"Dunno."

"Harry." Hermione called out, finally fed up with the topic. "Will you go to the library with me? I want to look up some of Professor Ishtar's works before the holiday." Harry nodded, picking up his things and following her out. "Professor Itshar has written many books on Egyptian history, including magical history. She's even lecture us in Ancient Runes. If you're wanting to learn about Egypt, that's where you need to look." Hermione muttered as she reached up into the shelves.

"Here we are!" She cried, pulling out a book. "This one is about her studies and the history of the forbidden Shadow magic. It doesn't give any kind of spells but it does give you a history of the events involved with it." She handed him the book and went to record it's title. "You're sure to find something in it."

Harry nodded, flipping through it a bit. He stopped when a page fell open. Seven golden items gazed up at him with the same eye symbol. His eyes widened and his hand went to the lump in his robe pocket. Suddenly the book slammed shut and flew back up onto the shelf. Hermione turned in surprise, glancing at the book. "Why'd you put it away?" Harry shook his head.

"I didn't."

"I did." The two turned to find Professor Itshar standing before them. "It's late. You two should be heading off to your dorms now." She said calmly. "I'm pleased to see students interested in my work however so close to holiday I can not see the reason for it." Her blue gray eyes fell on Harry, her fingers caressing her necklace. His jade eyes were captured by the gold again. He hated that necklace. Hermione tugged his sleeve, pulling him away.

"I love listening to her but that woman is so strange. I admire her but still." Hermione whispered. "She seems to predict everything." She shivered as they walked through the corridors. "Oh and Harry while we're away please don't wander around. With Lupin gone as well I don't want you getting attacked like last time." Harry laughed, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I won't Hermione. Don't worry."

* * *

Harry waved as he watched his friends departing with other students. "Are you sure you're going to be alright here Harry?" Remus asked again. Snuffles had already snuck off under the Whomping Willow to Hogsmeade. Harry nodded again with a smile.

"Just go and enjoy you're Christmas. I'll be fine. I'll stick to the library and I'm getting Dobby used to bandaging others. I'll be fine." Harry repeated. Remus sighed.

"If you think so Harry. See you in January." Harry waved as Remus followed after the students.

"Hey Potter!" Harry looked up and grinned. Jounouchi waved from across the courtyard, Kaiba waiting for him. "Don't get rusty on that broom of yours! I want a race when I get back!"

"Bring me something from Italy!" Harry shouted, waving. Jounouchi laughed, running after Kaiba. "Be seeing more then just dog tags on him." Harry muttered with a shake of his head.

"Harry!" Harry looked up to see Hagrid waiting for him. "Come on! Got lots to do!" Harry laughed, running toward the large man. Harry was starting his holiday off with helping Hagrid wrapped presents that would be sent to a few students Hagrid had befriended along with a few for Hermione, and Ron. They entered the hut to the smell of baking cookies.

"Mm. Hagrid. What kind of cookies are these?" Harry asked as Hagrid removed them.

"Macadamia nut. Of all my cookies the kids seem to like them the most. Been servein' um to my first year classes." Hagrid said as he slid them off onto a plate to cool. "Gonna send some to them for Christmas." Hagrid said with pride. Harry grabbed one and bit into it. "Now wait Harry. Let em cool first." Hagrid chuckled as Harry smiled.

After cooling Harry helped Hagrid place them in boxes and wrap them. They then wrapped them in parcel paper and addressed them. There was a list of names and addresses Hagrid was sending to. There were some from all the houses, even a Slytherin. This one Harry did not see.

"Harry." The boy looked up from his work. Hagrid handed him a letter. "Could ya take this ter Dumbledor fer me? 'Am afraid I can't leave my cookin'."

"Sure Hagrid." Harry said with a nod. "In his study right?" Hagrid nodded. Harry pulled on his jacket and headed out into the white. He loved winter. It was so beautiful at Hogwarts. Harry made his way inside and went straight for Dumbledor's study.

"Ah. Harry." The old wizard greeted him with a smile. He seemed to be fiddling with something on his desk. "Letter from Hagrid I presume." Harry nodded, handing him the note over the desk. "Thank you. Would you like a candy?" He offered, a large jar of assorted sweets, both Muggle and wizard. Harry reached inside and pulled out a green apple sucker.

"So you're not going to spend Christmas with Professor Lupin?" Dumbledor asked. Harry shook his head.

"No. I like spending Christmas here. It's quiet." Dumbledor nodded in understanding.

"I have heard there is something bothering you Harry. A specter of sorts." Harry licked his lips, sucking on the hard candy.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Professor." Harry muttered. "I got my ears off."

"I see that. Quite odd to see them gone. I grew quite fond of them myself." Dumbledor chuckled as Harry laughed.

"I think a lot of people did." Harry replied, running a hand through his ebony hair. He did miss his cat ears now and then.

"Harry." The boy looked up at Dumbledor's serious tone. "You would tell me if something were bothering you yes? I would hope you trust me enough with that."

"You know I trust you Professor. It's just better as few get involved as possible." Harry muttered. With a sigh he turned to leave. "See you later Professor. Thanks for the candy." Harry quickly left. His mind wandered aimlessly as he made his way through the halls, having no destination f any kind. Dinner wasn't for another few hours and there was no one in the dorm. He really wanted to find out what these books said. The one that had been shut on him and the one by Ishizu Itshar.

He turned a corner, staring up at the ceiling as he reviewed the info he had read. He hadn't seen the person in front of him. He yelped when their shoulders collided. "I'm sorry." He muttered quickly, looking up to the person. "Er…" Silver eyes stared back at him calmly. "Hey…Malfoy."

"Staying here for Christmas again Potter?" He noted. Harry nodded numbly. It wasn't like Malfoy to stay for holidays. Usually he couldn't wait to leave the school.

"I see you are too." Harry muttered. Malfoy shrugged.

"It's quiet here. With everyone gone I might actually get some peace." He grumbled, glaring at the wall. Harry could help but laugh. Malfoy glanced up to him before turning his back. "See you at dinner Potter." Harry felt his lips tug upward as he watched Malfoy round the corner.

Something was different about Malfoy. Something was different between them. Harry's mind flashed back to Halloween. His cheeks turned pink and he quickly turned and raced to the library. He began looking for the books he wanted. Just when he came to the shelf he wanted, he found the book missing.

"You did not-!" Harry groaned. He slammed his head against the shelf with frustration. "He took it. That weirdo took the book." He muttered. He glared at the books before heading for another shelf. He cried in triumph when he found the Itshar book he needed. "Not so clever now, are you." Harry slid down the ladder and finished gathering the books he wanted.

Setting himself up at a table, Harry began reading and taking notes. He growled in frustration when he got stuck and grinned widely when he found something interesting. When night fell and he was kicked out of the library he ran to his room and grabbed his cloak. Harry finally understood what Hermione loved about reading. It was amazing to read about an ancient people, many of them not having any kind of magic creating and doing such amazing things.

The pyramids had been built by Muggles and were one of the greatest things Harry had ever heard of. That night Harry went to bed with his mind buzzing. He didn't even mind going to sleep that night. He didn't care what the monster did to him. He was getting closer and closer to finding out how he could help that crying boy.

* * *

Harry was relieved for one night he was able to dream without having wounds. One night of utter pain that could be relieved easily, though leaving him high and wanting more. One night of hot sweat and pounding hearts without the fear and sadness. One night of Draco Malfoy.

The thought of Malfoy being the only peace he had anymore made him blush but it was true. It seemed to be the only thing the darkness couldn't destroy. Harry finished his shower and made his way into the bedroom. It was Christmas. And he had every intention of enjoying the day.

He buttoned up his shirt, fully expecting the sweater waiting for him under the tree downstairs. The Change of Heart angel smiled happily at him, her wings fluttering with joy. She loved seeing him so happy again. Harry smiled at the blond woman before dashing downstairs to the common room. He grinned when he found his small pill of presents under the Gryffindor tree.

He gathered them up and found himself a corner near a fireplace to unwrap them. A few other Gryffindors who had stayed were making their way down into the common room, finding their gifts. Harry unwrapped his package from Hagrid first, fully enjoying the cakes waiting for him. As he ate he opened Ron and Hermione's gifts. He had even gotten something from Jounouchi.

He unwrapped it to find a miniature of the Eiffel Tower. With it was a note.

_I know you wanted something from Italy but you'll have to settle with something from Paris. Marry Christmas Harry!_

_Jou_

Harry laughed, setting it aside. He unwrapped his new sweater and pulled it on. He then turned to the gift from Remus and Sirius. He was surprised when he unwrapped it. Wrapped in silk he found a Japanese short sword. The sheath was leather and steal, the hilt of the blade beautifully crafted. He carefully removed it to a fine silver blade. He grabbed the letter.

_Harry;_

_Happy Christmas. We hope you're well. Sirius saw the sword and insisted. It's a kodachi. A medium length blade, stressing defense in most styles. It is a beautiful piece. The kimono is something I found and I dare say I saw you in it. I hope you enjoy your holiday._

_Yours truly,_

_Remus and Sirius_

Harry laughed a bit as he slowly unfolded the silk. It was a soft green color. Printed upon the silk were white blossom petals dancing around a water dragon winding around from one side of the kimono to the other. It was amazingly beautiful. It was soft in his hands, smooth. Like water. Harry gently wrapped it around the sword again and set it aside.

After a few crank gifts from Fred and George and some things from other Gryffindors Harry found his last gift. It wasn't like most of the gifts he'd gotten. It was wrapped in silvery paper, a golden ribbon tying it shut. There was a note on it. Harry removed it and gently began to unwrap the large package. It was flat though large. Like a mirror.

Harry saw his own eyes staring back at him. Then he saw snow. His jade green eyes widened. It was indeed a mirror. With a painting over it. It was amazing. It was a snowscape. A frozen stream cut through the hills, white snow covering everything. A small barn sat on one of the hills in the distance and looked beautiful mixed with the surrounding trees. And on the river was a girl. She was wearing a white dress. It was simple, very old age. She wore many petticoats to keep herself warm. Her long blond hair was free and dancing about her as she skated upon the ice.

Harry watched in awe as the girl slowly came to life, her bladed feet moving across the ice. She twirled and circled, jumping and landing with grace and ease. It was beautiful. Harry gently set it in his lap and grabbed the note. There was no signature, no letter from the writer.

* * *

Harry sighed, stretching his tense muscles. He had been reading all evening. The whole afternoon had been spent running errands with Hagrid and tending to Professor Sprout's green houses while she was away. Harry never thought he'd had such a busy holiday. He had napped a few hours after dinner before heading to the library with his invisibility cloak.

He closed the book and set it aside with the rest he'd gone through. His eyes fell upon the old leather bound book, ancient symbols etched into the cover. Upon the front was the Eye of Horus. The same eye from his nightmares. Harry reached into his pocket. He glared down at the orb resting in his palm. Without realizing Harry had taken the Eye from Remus' room. Now he was close to finding out what it was.

He opened the book to a random page and began leafing through them. The pages were delicate and rough with age. It was old papyrus parchment. Harry's finger gently ran along the page before he turned it. Seven eyes glared up at him. Harry glared back at the golden images drawn on the page. At the top of the page was titled _"Millennium Items"_ Harry glanced at the Eye in his hand then to the one depicted in the book. It was exactly alike.

"_Created from the bodies of humans, the golden items are a tool of magic used to control the Shadows. Seven items possessing seven dark and deadly abilities. Giving a gift of the gods upon the human possessor. These items are used to open the Shadow Realm upon the human world, bring forth monsters and magic. An evil hell containing lost souls and shadow creatures."_

Harry ran his fingers across the ring shaped item, five golden points hanging from its rim. Written off to the side of the item was the word _"RING"_. Six other words were written next to the other six items.

"_EYE"_

"_ROD"_

"_KEY"_

"_SCALE"_

"_NECKLACE"_

"_PUZZLE"_

The last one confused Harry. The Puzzle was a pyramid with the eye resting in the center, the point facing downward. The strangely shaped grooves suggested it might come apart into pieces. There was no other specific information on the items themselves.

"You know I knew I recognized you. You have an abnormally large nose. Just like your father so I've heard." The strangely thick accent filled the darkness, familiar to Harry. The teen turned in his chair to face the Egyptian male. He looked no different from when Harry had first laid eyes on him. Those dark lilac eyes still held ill contempt for him.

"And how would you know?" Harry replied calmly. His eyes were drawn downward, something glinting in the moonlight. Gold.

"I was told stories about your father when I was training. You share his large sense of curiosity." The blonde grumbled. "That curiosity was dangerous for my mother and now it's becoming a danger to me as well." Harry stood, facing the other calmly. His blood was pounding with fear but he shoved it down. He had to find out who this guy was and what he wanted.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. Those eyes narrowed.

"You don't need to know. You shouldn't know. If you continue to get involved I will be forced to dispose of you before _he_ can." The boy looked to the table, spying the books Harry had been studying. "You're far to curious for your own good. You know your father almost caused my mother her life by getting involved?"

"No I didn't. I never met my father." The other grunted. He made his way toward Harry, flipping the cover of the book to see.

"Dear Ishizu still insists on publishing these doesn't she?" He muttered, scowling at the name on the spine. "Books aren't going to do anything for her cause." He let the book fall before turning to Harry again. Those icy eyes fell on the bandages around his hands. "He's getting irritated with you."

"I've noticed." Harry muttered sourly. He slipped his fist into his pocket, dropping the Eye there. His eyes trailed to the other's belt again. Resting there was the Millennium Rod. The staff was brought to a point at the end. Resting at the top was a round orb, a pair of sharp wings sprouting from either side of a carving of an eye.

His attention returned to those dark lavender eyes as the blond turned toward him. "The next time I catch you here you won't get away with a warning. Don't make me turn your little friends against you." He growled, turning his back. He looked over a few other books Harry had gathered, glaring at the ones Hermione had told him to get.

"Who are you?" He glared at the Gryffindor. He sighed, running a hand through his straw blonde hair.

"You insist on being difficult. You want to know who I am, ask my sister. If you can." A wicked grin made it's way across his cheeks. Harry swore for a moment he saw something else. Like his face had stretched strangely. Like there was another face there. "She doesn't quite accept my lifestyle at the moment. And she's the only other who really knows I'm here and why. You continue to cause me to confront you, I'll have to remove a few memories. And my method isn't very nice." That grin grew, his hand falling to rest on the Rod on his hip.

Harry wasn't at all sure what powers that golden item possess but he was sure it was as horrifying as the other made it sound. "And if I refuse? What will you do to me then? What will happen if I do find this boy?"

"Trust me kid. You'll be dead before you can actually come face to face with him. The thief won't allow it." Shadows appeared, swirling around the Egyptian boy. "I can't stop him more then once. Piss him off anymore and he'll start attacking your friends, I can assure you." With that his disappeared, swallowed by shadows and melting away. Harry growled, clutching his chest. His heart began to ache, like a hand was squeezing it.

"I won't stop. I have to help." He growled, falling to his knees. He choked down a sob, pain spreading through his body. His ears were ringing, angry voices screaming in his head. His scar even began to burn. "I won't let you kill me."

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Thank you very much for reading chapter ninth of HPMMD!_

_Thank you again!_

_Jo Manta_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for reviewing chapter nine of HPMMD as of June 2nd, 2007!!_

_I'd like to thank the following reviewers:_

DestinyDragon:_ Thank you! I'm glad you like it!_

death by storm:_ Updates every Saturday! Weeee!!!_

DBZfanalways_: Thank you._

_Thank you again for reviewing and enjoy the ninth chapter of..._

_Harry Potter and the Millennium Darkness!_

* * *

Chapter 10 

Running errands for Hagrid and Dumbledor, studying the stars with Professor Trewlany, helping clean the castle, brushing up on his Egyptology and doing a bit of lesson studying for the holiday, Harry was more then busy. He didn't even work this hard during classes. Hermione would be proud at the passion he was putting into his work. He had nothing better to do really. He slept every night for three hours, Dobby bandaging him on call. Though his wounding dreams were occurring regularly, so was the hot dreams of the blonde Slytherin prince. It made eating meals slightly difficult. Harry pointedly kept his back to the Slytherin but that didn't help any. He always felt those sharp silver eyes on him.

It also made getting around difficult. He always managed to bump into Malfoy at every corner at random moments of the day. It was becoming a habit. He would bump into his shoulder, apologize, exchange a small word and then he would leave. Leaving Harry blushing pink. Thankfully Malfoy never seemed to notice that part.

Another problem was Snape. He had stayed for Christmas as well and his cold bitter eyes were as sharp as ever. He never let up on Harry during the day. He took a strange notice to the books that were moved during the night, though Harry made an effort to place them right where he had found them. The potions master had taken to prowling the halls at night but he never caught Harry simply because he stayed in the library or he would take his books to the stairwell leading up to the Divinations tower.

Dobby never said a word to anyone about the agreement and was more then happy to help Harry. He'd often come into the library and help Harry look up books during the afternoons when Hagrid was either napping or in the forest. Dobby was a wonderful assistant and didn't bother him while he read. He took wonderful notes also. Anything Harry said or read to him, he would write down in perfect legible script.

Harry had placed his mirror gift safely in Remus' office where it wouldn't be broken. It was nice also having his dorm to himself. No one would barge in on him while he was looking over his notes or reading something. The holiday would be ending soon and Ron and Hermione were sending him letters asking about his work and how his holiday was going. Remus sent one near every other day making sure he was well.

Harry finished his reply to Remus' latest letter, saying how he was and asking about Japan. He sealed the envelope and gave it to Hedwig. She whooed softly, spreading her beautiful white wings and took flight out his window. Harry shivered, reaching to pull it shut. He spied a figure below in the white snow. Frowning, his green eyes narrowed trying to make out the face. The person lifted their head. Harry was met with silver eyes. Just as suddenly as Harry had seen him, the other was gone, disappearing from his line of sight. Harry frowning in confusion, pulling the window shut. He grabbed his sweater and pulled it on over his shirt before heading down to dinner.

The Change of Heart cooed sadly, flitting behind him. She looked more worried then usual. Harry looked up at her with concern. "What is it?" She looked so pale. Her image was weak, hazy. As if she were having trouble staying visible to him. Harry frowned as she faded away completely, receding into her card. Harry's hand fell over his heart where the card rested. "Something's wrong." He whispered.

Harry made his way down to the Great Hall. There weren't many people left in the school and Harry found himself a lonesome spot at the table. As he ate he noticed something missing. He glanced over his shoulder. Malfoy wasn't at the Slytherin table. That wasn't like him. He always ate. If he didn't eat, he stared at Harry's back until he left. It was strange but weird not having him there.

Harry made his way through the corridors toward the library. It was getting dark out. He had his cloak tucked away for later. He turned the corner, turning to climb the stairs to the next floor. He was grabbed from behind, slammed into the wall. Harry grunted, hands wrapping around his neck. He clawed at the wrists of the other, trying to breath past those bruising fingers.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Potter?" A low husky voice rang from under the hood of the figure. Harry gasped, trying to pull the hands off. His green eyes widened as the other lifted his head. Dull silver eyes gazed back at him blankly.

"Mal…foy…" He grunted. He lifted a shaky leg and kicked the Slytherin in the middle. The blond was forced away, releasing Harry's neck. Malfoy growled, glaring at Harry. The boy panted, rubbing his neck as he glared at the other. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled as he glared at the Slytherin. Suddenly Malfoy was in front of him, his fist smashing into his jaw. Harry yelled out, falling to the ground.

Malfoy lifted his foot, slamming his heel into Harry's stomach. Harry grunted in pain, one of his wounds ripping open. He rolled over, coughing out the blood gathering in his mouth. "Malfoy…" He muttered. The toe of his shoe collided with his side, sending Harry slamming into the wall again.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved little Gryffindor." Malfoy hissed. He didn't sound right. He didn't sound like the usually seductive, superior Malfoy. He didn't sound like Draco. His voice was ragged and hollow, as if another's was mixed with it. Harry gasped when he was lifted by his hair. Malfoy slammed his knee into his ribs.

Harry grunted in pain, his body falling into the stone floor. "Malfoy…stop…" The other glared down at him with contempt.

"You should have thought of that before you went sticking your nose into other people's business." He growled. He reached for Harry again. Harry lashed out, scratching the blonde across the face. He growled, slapping Harry's hand away. Harry rolled over, kicking Malfoy between his legs. Without a second thought he scrambled to his feet and tired to run.

Malfoy growled, chasing after. He grabbed the back of his collar, throwing him to the ground. Harry grunted, more of his injures opening. His hands were bleeding. Malfoy set his knees on either side of Harry's hips, pinning him down to the floor. Harry whimpered as he punched in the nose. He slammed his head into the floor by the hair, shattering his glasses. "Malfoy…" He cried weakly. Tears well in Harry's green eyes as the blonde continued to hit him. When he tired to wrap his arm around his head to protect himself Malfoy took it and bite into his hand. Harry screamed, tears flying. "Malfoy! Stop!" He screamed.

Malfoy growled, standing over the Gryffindor. He slammed his foot into his ribs again and again, cursing softly. Harry curled into himself on his side. When he tired to move away the Slytherin would grab him and throw him into the wall. Harry couldn't move as Malfoy continued his onslaught. His body was trembling. Why wasn't anyone coming? Why hadn't anyone heard him screaming? What was wrong with Draco? Why was he doing this?

"You just couldn't listen could you, Potter? You just had to keep looking." Malfoy hissed, glaring down at Harry's broken body. "You should have listened when I told you to stop. Now your stupid Voldemort won't even get to kill you." Harry's green eyes slid open, shifting to gaze up the Slytherin. That grin on his face wasn't Draco. That sick look in his eyes wasn't Draco. That laughter wasn't Draco. That voice wasn't Draco. That wasn't his Draco.

"You're not Draco." Harry muttered weakly, another tears sliding down his face. Malfoy grinned a bit wider.

"I told you, you didn't want me to turn your friends against you, Potter." He laughed, kicking Harry again. He grunted, clenching his eyes in pain. He then glared up at Malfoy in utter defiance.

"I will find a way to save him." Harry growled. Anger filled those dull silver eyes. He kicked Harry harder, again and again. Harry grunted, a laugh slipping past him. "You can't stop me. Using Malfoy just makes me want to beat you even more." Malfoy growled in rage, glaring at Harry. Slowly the Gryffindor sat up, clutching his middle in pain. "I will not stop. I will not die." Harry said, grinning up at Malfoy through his tears. The Slytherin couldn't control his rage. His hand whipped to his robe, pulling out his wand. "Draco! PLEASE STOP!"

The wand clattered to the floor. Tears streamed down the boy's face, his green eyes clenched closed. He trembled, pain consuming him. The figure above his stumbled back a step. "H-Harry…" His eyes began to blur, his mind foggy. Harry groaned, black sinking from around his eyes. He pitched forward.

The last thing he saw were silver eyes.

* * *

Harry groaned. His head was pounding. His entire body was screaming in agony. The numbness of sleep was quickly fading, leaving him to endure the bruises and gashes held by his body. He could feel tight bandaging around his middle, chest and arms. There were even bandages around is head. No wonder he had such a killer headache. 

"It's good to see you among the living again." A calm voice muttered from his right. Slowly, though painfully, Harry turned his head. He was greeted with the sight of a dreamy blonde Slytherin. Those silver eyes were alive and all Malfoy again. Harry couldn't help but grin.

"I'm glad you're yourself again." He muttered hoarsely. His throat burned like crazy. "How long have I been out?"

"Holiday is over." Malfoy answered. "Lupin wasn't happy to come back to that." He grumbled.

"You aren't in any kind of trouble are you?" Harry asked. Malfoy shook his head.

"No. I came up with the story that you had fallen when a staircase moved suddenly and I had found you. Lupin only seemed to support it because he knew something was going on. Which I would very much like to know myself." He turned his sharp eyes to Harry.

"The less you know and the farther you stay away the safer it'll be for you." Harry muttered, turning his gaze away. He couldn't bare to look at Malfoy's face. He felt so guilty. It was his fault Malfoy was involved in all this. It was his fault that damn guy found out about Draco. It was his fault for everything fucking thing that happened.

"I'm sorry." Those silver eyes looked up in surprise. In all his life, for all the years he had known Draco Malfoy, it was now he felt honest. It was now his chance to be nothing more then one boy talking to another. It was his chance to say how sorry he was for everything he had ever done. "I've fucked everything up. I'm sorry I got you involved and I'm sorry I can't tell you. I'm sorry I've never been able to do anything right. I killed my parents, I brought stupid fucking Voldemort back, I killed Sirius and I brought this monster back to life. I've fucked up, now more then ever before." Harry growled, glaring at the ceiling. "But if I can do anything right, I'm going to save him. I'm going to save that boy."

* * *

"Oh Harry! You look awful!" Hermione cried as she and Ron were finally admitted into the hospital wing. "You promised! You promised you'd stick to the library!" She cried, tears welling in her brown eyes. 

"What happened Harry? This can't be from a dream." Ron asked as well, just as concerned. Harry sighed, staring up at his friends.

"Guys. You can't help me." He said calmly, his face practiced in its calm.

"What!" Hermione shrieked. "What are you talking about?"

"Hermione, if you two get involved I can't guarantee I can keep you two safe." Harry said. "There's more then one after me now. I don't know why or how but he has a way of using my friends against me. I don't want you two getting involved. I definitely don't want that monster coming after you two. It's better if I do this on my own." Hermione gasped as Ron scowled. They were about to protest loudly when a voice broke in.

"I remember when I heard James say that." The three looked up in surprise as the man came to stand at the end of Harry's bed.

"Sirius?" Ron questioned, glancing over his shoulder nervously. Sirius didn't seem to care, his dark eyes focused on Harry.

"You're just like him you know. Pushing everyone away to keep them safe." Sirius said, his eyes glazing with memory. They often did that when he watched Harry for too long. It was even worse now that Sirius was just starting to remember everything.

"Then you understand why I have to." Harry replied. Sirius laughed, shaking his head with a grin.

"No. I didn't understand him then and I don't understand you now." Sirius muttered bitterly. "James got himself into some deep trouble in his seventh year. He nearly lost your mother because of it. It nearly turned us all against one another. If it hadn't been for Remus, I don't think I would have ever trusted James again." He sighed, running a hand through his long black hair. "I can see it in Ron right now. He's feeling just like I did." Sirius said, turning his gaze to the freckled faced boy. Ron blinked, turning his eyes to the floor.

"I want to help him but I don't get it. Why would you want us away Harry? What have we not done already? We went down into the Chamber of Secrets together, you saved my sister. We faced Sirius and the Dementors together. We even beat Umbridge at her own rubby game. Sure we had a bit of a fit in our fourth year but we pulled through didn't we? So why now Harry? Why like this?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"I can't Ron. I don't want you getting hurt." Harry muttered. He hated hurting his best friend, his first ever friend. There was nothing he wouldn't do with Ron, nothing he wouldn't sacrifice. But he couldn't get him involved. "I can't stand the thought of being forced to fight you."

"Fight me? Harry nothing could ever turn me against you! I've learned that! I have no right to envy you when you have even less then I do. Please Harry. We're a team. Hermione too." The girl squeaked, hiccupping through her tears. "Poor Mione's been in the middle for so long, I can't understand how she can stay friends with us." Ron laughed weakly, gently taking the girl's hand.

"Of course not. I love you both so much. I could never let anything come between us. Please Harry." The girl pleaded. Harry's face turned pained, turning away from them. He couldn't. He wouldn't fight them. It was so hard to resist their pleas now but he wouldn't be able to bear fighting them.

"It was hard…hard just facing him. I can barely…look at him without wanting to cry." Harry muttered. "I can't…I can't let that happen again. I won't let it happen again." He growled, shaking his head.

"What happen again Harry? Who?"

"Please tell us."

"Harry." The boy looked up at Sirius with sad green eyes. "Who is it that attacked you? You're strong enough to get away from an attacker, we all now that. Who broke your heart when they hit you?" The man asked, his black eyes deep and searching, peering into his soul. Harry whimpered, choking on his tears.

"Please Harry." Hermione pleaded. "Tell us what happened?"

"Who hurt you mate? We know it wasn't that monster." Ron urged. Harry sobbed, rubbing his hands hard into his sore eyes. He didn't want to cry. He had to be strong. He had to push them away to keep them safe.

"Harry." Sirius gently pulled his hands down, lifting his head by the chin. "Look at me Harry." Weakly Harry opened his eyes, peering through tears. "Who hurt you like this? What is it you're afraid of?"

"It wasn't his fault. He didn't mean to. He didn't know-… he couldn't have-… he didn't-" Harry sobbed, a tear rolling down his cheek. Hermione whimpered, Ron wrapping his arms around her tightly. He murmured in her hair, telling her to stay strong. "He didn't know…I couldn't stop him…"

"Harry, please." Hermione whispered.

"He didn't have control. It wasn't him. He wasn't himself. He wasn't Draco. He wasn't himself." Harry cried, clinging to Sirius now. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Draco. God I'm sorry." Sirius held the boy firmly.

"I know Harry. It's all right. We understand."

Tears rolled down white pale cheeks. Wings wrapped around her small body in an attempt to comfort herself. Her blonde tresses lay limp around her. The Change of Heart angel wept as she watched the children cry.

* * *

"He hasn't come out." Hermione muttered, glancing up toward the boy's dorm. Ron grunted, glaring out the window. "Ron, what are you thinking?" She asked the boy. He grunted again, avoiding her eyes. "Ronald Weasley, don't you ignore me now too." Hermione growled. Her best friend looked up at her angry tears. They were collecting in the corner of her eyes, clinging to her lashes. She stood, stamping her foot. "I don't care what's happened! I don't like seeing Harry like this and I hate seeing you like this! You won't talk to me anymore. You won't even kiss me behind the corner of the corridor anymore!" She cried. "I'm sick of it! I'm sick of not knowing what's going through your head. We're supposed to be together Ron! That means we don't ignore each other or make them doubt!" 

"Please Hermione, it's not like that." Ron pleaded desperately. "I'm just as confused, please. I don't understand Harry at all right now and I…no wait." Ron shook his head, scratching at his red hair in frustration. "You're right. I'm not being fair. I shouldn't be acting like this to you." Ron sighed, his head dropping. Hermione knelt before him, touching his cheek softly. He looked up into her loving brown eyes. "I love you Mione, you know I do. I've just never had a real friend like Harry until we came to Hogwarts. He was one of the greatest things to happen to me. And I…can't stand not being able to help him."

"I know Ron but that doesn't mean you can push me away. I'm just as worried. Please just talk to me Ron." She whispered, brushing her lips over his freckled cheeks. "What are you thinking about? You were scowling more then usual out that window."

"It's just…something Harry said." Ron muttered, running the tips of his fingered through her bushy hair in mild interest. "He was apologizing…to Malfoy. He was the one who attacked Harry. But…Malfoy's never had real reason to beat on Harry like that. And even if he did…why didn't Harry fight back? Malfoy of all people? I mean he's…his worst enemy in school. Why couldn't he defend himself? Or at least run?"

"I don't know Ron. I don't know." Hermione muttered. "Harry seemed more upset about it then anyone. I didn't believe that rubbish Malfoy told Professor Lupin when we came back. But why would he come up with a story like that other then to save himself? Harry even supported it before we confronted him." Hermione sighed, leaning toward Ron's hand as he brushed her skin.

"I'm not su-"

"HERMIONE!!" The two looked up along with a number of Gryffindors in the common room. The scream had come from the boy's dorm room. Ron and Hermione were on their feet in an instant, racing up the stairs to the room. They burst into the room to see Neville leaning over Harry's bed, panicking. He turned sharply, desperation and fear on his face. "I don't know what happened!"

"Harry?!" Hermione called, the two racing to the bedside. The four-poster was shaking, the headboard smacking the wall. Harry's body was convulsing violently. His eyes were rolled back, open wide. His breathing was shallow and blood was seeping from very wound on his body. "Harry!" She screamed.

"Neville! Get Dumbledor and alert Madam Pomfrey!" Ron shouted, trying to get a hold of Harry. Neville raced out of the room, shouting for Seamus and Dean for help. Harry thrashed around widely, gasping like a fish out of water. Hermione continued to call his name as she and Ron tired to get him under control. "Get towels Hermione! He's bleeding too much!" Ron shouted, ripping at Harry's shirt.

Hermione dashed to the bathroom and returned, her arms filled with towels. As Ron attempted to hold the boy, Hermione wrapped the thick towels around his arms and legs, concentrating on the gushing lacerations on his forearms and thighs. The blood was being soaked up rapidly and wasn't stopping.

"Harry, please! Hang on! Don't die on us!" Hermione pleaded. "Where is Dumbledor? Why isn't he here?!" She shouted, tears in her eyes. Ron growled, pressing his fingers to Harry's faint pulse. He cursed. "Ron! What are we going to do?"

"I don't know! I don't know Hermione!"

"Dobby can help Harry Potter!" The two looked up to see the house elf jumping toward the bed out of nowhere. "Give Harry Potter to Dobby! Dobby shall take Harry Potter to the hospital wing!"

"Quickly Dobby!" Ron shouted. "I'm going for Dumbledor!" The boy yelled as he sprinted out of the dorm.

"Ron!" Hermione called after. Dobby latched onto Harry's shaking body. "Wait-"

"Harry Potter will be safe with Dobby." Without allowing any protest, Dobby snapped his fingers, he and Harry disappearing into smoke.

* * *

"_We know you did it."_

"_You killed them."_

"_He didn't kill them. He slaughtered them."_

"_He's a monster."_

"_Too evil even for Slytherin."_

"_We're going to kill you. Keep you from killing any more students."_

_Harry frowned, glancing around. He was in a corridor. He was in Hogwarts. He turned, shadows dancing high of on the stone walls. Figures. Harry slowly inched toward the corner. His green eyes widened as he peeked around the stone._

_Three large boys were crowded about in a circle along the other wall. They were sneering hatefully down at someone. The person was much smaller then them. They appeared to be in their sixth or seventh year. They looked dangerous and bloodthirsty. However, Harry noticed their distance between the other and them. As if they were cautious of getting to close._

"_What if the headmasters finds us?" One of the three asked suddenly. "They'll think _we've_ been killing off the other students and we'll be sent to Azkaban. We're old enough you know."_

"_Stop being a coward!" Another growled at him. "Stupid Hufflepuff."_

"_Shut up. You'll get us caught." The third hissed. "Let's just beat the information out of him. Then we'll take him to the headmasters and make him confess."_

"_Slytherin won't be happy you know." The first uttered again. "He is the best in the house."_

"_Probably why he's been getting away with it. Gryffindor won't have it though. You'll be taken away to the Dementors." The third sneered at the person they were cornering. Harry felt his muscles tighten in anxiety. They were going to hurt someone. Why? What had this other boy done? Killed students?_

_It was then Harry noticed their robes. All three boys were from different houses. The doubtful one was a Hufflepuff and was beginning to look quite fearful, glancing over his shoulder and down the corridor. The second was a Ravenclaw, looking exceptionally wicked and thoughtful. His mind was churning with ways to prove the other's guilt before the headmasters. The last was a Gryffindor. Harry was abashed to find him the most bloodthirsty. He was practically shaking with impatience, his eyes burning with hatred and malice. Then Harry knew why. The other had to be Slytherin. They had said he was the best of that house._

"_But what if the other Slytherins come looking for him? We can't do it here in a corridor." The Hufflepuff whined._

"_Then we'll take him to the forest." The Gryffindor hissed. "You'd like that wouldn't you? I've seen you there before, wandering about the trees. Muttering to yourself. You're a loony murderer." A soft whimper came from the hidden other. Harry couldn't see past the bulky boys._

"_If we take him there, there's better chance of him escaping." The Ravenclaw retorted. "I say we just do it here. If we make a commotion, the headmasters will come. By then he'll be ready to say anything we want him to."_

"_No!" The Hufflepuff shouted, jumping back in fear. "I don't want to do this anymore! I'm going back to my dorm!" The Ravenclaw turned on him, hissing like a mad cat._

"_You _can't_ leave now! You swore and I don't trust you to leave now." The Ravenclaw grappled the other by the robe, shoving him back into the circle. "You can drag him. Better you then us." The Hufflepuff cried in fear as he was shoved at the other. The two stepped back as the Hufflepuff fell upon his collision with the other._

_Harry's eyes narrowed, trying to see. He wanted to see the Slytherin. Who was it? Riddle? Was this a memory of his again? But that didn't make sense. Harry watched the Hufflepuff whimper, trying to scoot away from the boy pressed against the wall. He was dressed in a large black school robe. It was far too big for his small frame. He was panted softly, his head bowed._

_The three boys watched in confusion as the Slytherin brought his arms up around himself. He was whispering, muttering incoherently. Then it came soft at first. Hardly noticed before it began to grow. It became louder and louder, filled with insanity and evil. A laughter Harry had heard before but couldn't remember where. The Hufflepuff cried out in terror, trying to stand. Shadows latched onto his arms and leg, pinning him to the floor. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor screams as more shadows lashed out from the boy, locking around their limbs._

"_HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" The laughter grew louder and louder as the boys were swallowed by the darkness. They were screaming, their eyes bulging with horror. Harry felt his blood run cold. He knew those screams. He had heard them almost every night."You're all fools." The boy hissed, slowly lifting his head. Bloody red eye shrank, a fanged grin sliding over his white face. "You can't kill the darkness." Harry whimpered, stumbling backward. It was him. That monster. The demon in his nightmares! He shielded his eyes as a bright glow flashed through the corridor._

_Harry looked up slowly. He cried out, falling backward. Those blood red eyes were focused on him, all signs of insanity replaced with hatred and anger. The white-haired boy stepped over the body of the Ravenclaw toward Harry. He couldn't be more then twelve years old, his white hair just shorter then Harry remembered._

"_You're becoming an annoyance." He growled, nearing the Gryffindor. "I won't be so gentle next time." Harry backed away, his green eyes wide with terror. His body began to shake, his heart racing. "You won't hurt him." The boy hissed. Harry cried out when black shadows swarmed, wrapping around the white-haired boy. The darkness swayed high over Harry. His eyes widened with tears as it then showered upon him like a tidal wave, submersing him into painful darkness._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Thank you very much for reading chapter ten of HPMMD!_

_Thank you again!_

_X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X EXTRA NOTE ABOUT CHAPTER NINE!!!! X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X_

There was a place I got careless and I did not see a peice had been deleted! One being very important. Here I shall fill it in if you would like to see because I do not want to withdrawl the chapter to edit it. It may be small but it is important!

Thank you!

"" Harry watched in awe as the girl slowly came to life, her bladed feet moving across the ice. She twirled and circled, jumping and landing with grace and ease. It was beautiful. Harry gently set it in his lap and grabbed the note. There was no signiture, no letter from the writer.

_Happy Christmas Harry Potter. _ ""

Thank you very much and enjoy your summer!

Jo Manta


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for reviewing chapter ten of HPMMD as of June 9th, 2007!!_

_I'd like to thank the following reviewers:_

DestinyDragon:_ Thank you! I'm glad you like it!_

DBZfanalways_: Thank you!_

_Poo...I must be losing my touch. Only two reviews. Oh well! As long as two are happy, it'll keep going!_

_Thank you again for reviewing and enjoy the tenth chapter of..._

_Harry Potter and the Millennium Darkness!_

* * *

Chapter 11

Harry wasn't sure what had happened. He couldn't remember. All he could remember was Hermione's tears. She had been crying when he had entered the common room. The entire dorm went silent, all eyes turned to him. He felt his heart ache. He had never seen the girl in so much pain. Never had he seen her cry like that. He had never seen anyone cry so much. Not over him. He didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could do. He held her. Held her in his arms as she sobbed heavily. Ron stood nearby, watching with pained eyes. Harry felt even worse. He was causing so much stress for his best friends. His only real friends.

Everything was different. Everyone seemed to know about what had happened. Everyone but Harry. He couldn't remember it. All he knew was it had scared everyone. Even Dumbledor treated him with a different tenderness. Snuffles often snuck into the dorm and slept in Harry's bed, though the boy himself did not sleep.

And Malfoy was different. He avoided Harry. He never attended meals, always sat as far from Harry as possible. He never seemed to speak to anyone and none of the Slytherins seemed themselves. They were subdued to a quiet suspicion, watching the rest of the student body with weary eyes. They never went against Malfoy and left Harry and the rest be.

A shadowed cloud had settled over everyone and all eyes seemed to point blame on Harry Potter. And for a time Harry seemed to have forgotten why any of it had happened in the first place. He did not sleep so he did not dream. He could not remember and no one dared to speak of the forbidden subject. And with every passing day Harry grew more and more secluded to his fears and sorrow.

Harry found himself in the library during dinner one evening. He had a potions assignment and he could think of nothing else to do. His fingers lingered upon the book spines as he looked for nothing in particular. He often fell into a daze, simply wandering among the shelves of books. Nothing seemed important or worth looking into.

His dull green eyes lingered upon a book. The cover was deep leather, veins weaving underneath. A golden eyes rest upon the spine. Harry frowned, curiosity flicking in his eyes. He slowly reached up to the book. His fingertips brushed the leather. A ringing filled his ears, sparks flaring through his body. He spun on his heels, glaring at the other.

Dark lilac orbs gazed back at him, filled with boredom. "Well aren't we looking pleasant." The Egyptian boy muttered, his eyes sweeping over Harry. "You're more pathetic then I thought." He grumbled, fiddling with a piece of his straw blonde hair. "And here I thought you were going to be a problem."

"What are you doing here? I'm not looking for anything as you can tell." Harry muttered. The boy glared at him.

"I'm here because you're pissing me off. Your curiosity was bad enough but this…this pathetic broken shell you've become pisses me off even more." He snarled. "I told you he would kill you before you could get close. Since you broke this easily I see no reason to kill you myself now."

"What are you talking about?" Harry breathed uncertainly. Who was he? Harry recognized this young man. Why? Why did Harry know him? The blonde rolled his eyes, leaning back against the table he was seated on.

"You are something. You've broken and you've locked away the memories? Just trying not to think about it? You were the one who wanted to save him. Weren't you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side to rest in his palm. "I suppose it's for the best. After all, now I can do my job without you getting in the way."

"And what is your job pray tell? Kill him?" Harry growled. What was this anger? Why did his blood burn at the thought of this man getting to the boy first? Harry's eyes fell upon the golden Rod resting on the other's hip. "That thing. What does it do?" Harry hissed. The other glanced down at the item. He glared at Harry.

"If you must know, it allows my to control others. To possess their body and force my will upon them." He said darkly. Harry's green eyes widened. He grinned. "Kind of like how I made that Slytherin attack you." Harry growled, his fist clenching.

"You…you did that to Draco." Harry's shoulders began to tremble with rage. "I won't forgive you."

"You hold too much love for your friends. It makes you weak." The dark man sneered. "Compassion and heart. It gets you nowhere. If you care too deeply for another, you will burn in the end. I've proved that to you already."

"You had no right… Draco has nothing to do with this." Harry didn't understand this blood boiling fury. He wanted nothing more then bash the other's face in, rip his heart out and bleed him dry. He never knew he could be so bloodthirsty.

"Neither do your other little friends." The Egyptian sneered with a smirk. He pulled the Rod from his belt, the gold flashing at Harry. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't use them." Harry growled, glaring at the other.

"I won't let you hurt them." He snarled. It was taking everything in him not to jump for the man's neck. He wanted to badly to feel his bones snap under his fingers. "I won't…let you win." The blond grinned.

"Is that so?"

Harry eyes widened. Another student stepped around the bookshelf. "Potter?" His blood ran cold. Sliver eyes glanced between the Gryffindor and Egyptian. They narrowed, lingering on the unfamiliar presence.

"Don't…" Harry gasped. The boy lifted the Rod, smirking. He pointed the winged head at Malfoy. The eye began to glow. Malfoy's silver eyes widened, stepping back. "Malfoy!" Harry cried. He couldn't more. His muscles were frozen. "Damn you, leave Malfoy alone!" Harry shouted.

Suddenly Malfoy screamed. His eyes shrank in pain and horror. His hand flew to his head. Clenching in pain. His body began to shake. "H-heh heh heh." The blonde watched Harry calmly, as he listened to the Slytherin scream. "I could very well banish his mind right now and there would be nothing left of him. He would simply be another one of my puppets, completely under my control. He would never be human again."

"No!" Harry shouted. "Stop! Let go of him!" Harry shouted. He still couldn't move. His mind was screaming, every nerve and muscle aching with the need to move. The need to go to Malfoy. The need to kill the man. "I'll kill you!"

"Oh ho! Is that a threat?" The Egyptian laughed. "I like that. I like that rage in your eyes. You're no fun if there's no resistance." His grip on the Rod tightened, Malfoy's screams growing more pained and desperate. "If you manage to move, I might not kill him." Harry snarled, pushing harder and harder at his body. It wouldn't budge.

His heart was pounding painfully, aching. He could feel tears stinging behind his eyes. He had to stop it. He had to help Malfoy. He had to fight.

"Stop…" He gasped, his muscles tensing. "Stop it…" Malfoy screamed louder, his knees buckling underneath him. Without warning he began slamming his head into the stone floor, as if trying to stop the pain. "Stop…" Tears welled in his lashes. The screaming rang in his ears, the volume growing louder and louder.

"_Help me…"_

"STOP IT!"

A right golden light flashed from Harry's pocket. The blonde's eyes widened in alarm. Malfoy's screaming had stopped, the Egyptian now tense and angry. Harry lurched forward, pulling Malfoy up by the robes. He held him close, shaking him. "Malfoy. Malfoy. Wake up."

"You…" Harry glared up at the other. Dark fire burned in his lilac eyes as he loomed over them. "You have one of the Items." He brandished the Rod. Harry yelled out, his body thrown away from Malfoy. He crashed into the stone wall, his body pinned there. The man growled, stepping over the fallen Slytherin. "You…"

"MALIK?!"

The blonde spun toward the woman. Gray blue eyes filled with fear and tears. Harry grunted, trying to break free of the magic holding him. "Professor Itshar…run…" Her eyes flashed toward the Gryffindor then back to the other.

"Malik… What are you…? Why…?" The young man growled, his eyes narrowing with hatred.

"Get OUT!" The Egyptian woman screamed when the Rod flashed her way, sending her hurtling into a bookshelf. The blonde growled, clenching his pounding head, Rod still in hand. He was breathing heavy, sweat now lining his brow. His face blurred, overlapped with another. Harry almost thought he'd imagined it.

"Professor!" Harry called, slowly pulling his arms free. His pocket flashed again, Harry falling to the floor. From his pocket the Eye rolled out onto the floor. His dark lilac orbs landed on it as did Harry's green ones. He snarled, glaring at the woman again. The shadows leapt up onto the walls, flooding the floor. They swarmed at his feet.

"Don't interfere again Sister." The darkness flared, swallowing him whole before falling toe h ground like water, washing away. Professor Itshar groaned, pinned under a shelf and books. Malfoy lay on the floor, unconscious. Harry sat up, scooping up the golden Eye. Carefully, he stood and made his way to the woman.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Harry grunted, lifting the shelf off enough for her to crawl out.

"I'm…alright." She whispered. A tear slid down her cheek as she sat up, her hand caressing her necklace. "Check on the other boy." She muttered, unable to meet Harry's gaze. Harry quickly stumbled to where Malfoy lay.

"Malfoy? Malfoy." Harry gently pulled the blonde head into his lap, trying to wake him. He gently shook his shoulder, brushing the hair from his pale face. "Wake up Draco, come on." He pleaded. The Slytherin groaned, his torso muscles tensing in pain.

"Har…ry…" He gasped through his clenched teeth. Harry sighed in relief.

"You're alright Draco." He whispered, a ghost of a smile forming. He watched as the blond slowly sink into darkness, his body going limp in his arms.

"Is he awake?" Professor Itshar called.

"No but he is alive." Harry answered.

"Good." She nodded, standing. "Come. We shall take him to my room." Carefully she helped place the Slytherin on the ebony haired boy's back. She briskly led him through the lonesome hallways to her office and bedchamber. Harry placed Malfoy on the bed as the Egyptian woman got a basin for water. She placed a wet cloth on the blonde's forehead, tucking him tightly under the covers.

"He has a fever." Harry muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Will he be alright, Professor?"

"He has been released from the Millennium Rod. He will be fine once his fever has gone down." She said. Harry watched her pace around the room, doing little things. She closed the heavy curtains over the windows.

"Professor." She stopped, glancing back at him. "Who are you? How did you know we were in the library? And how do you know that man?" She sighed, her fingers lingering weakly on the curtains. "I know you can tell me. You have the Millennium Necklace." Her blue eyes flashed his way.

"How do you know that?"

"I read about them." He hissed. "You know about him. You know why he's here and who he is." She eyes fell to the floor again, turning her back to the student. "Tell me, please." Harry urged desperately. "He almost killed Malfoy."

The woman sighed. She made her way to the vanity, sitting upon the stool. She slowly began to remove the golden bands in her hair. "His name is Malik. He is my younger brother." Harry turned to face the woman watching her sad blue gray eyes in the mirror. She picked up her brush, running it through her silky black hair. "When we were young, our mother used to teach us. She once resided in this castle, trying to capture the spirit trapped here. She taught Malik many things about this place and her mission."

She lowered the brushed, his fingers finding the gold around her neck again. "But mother died and our father took on the responsibility of teaching us. Our father was not a loving man. Nothing was more important to him then the blood of our family and the following of the traditions. We were trapped beneath ground living in a tomb. Malik…hated it. He had such a large imagination and a need to learn. But with that he had a great anger inside him.

"When Mother died, he had nearly gone mad. He is a sensitive child. We had another brother. He was not by blood but he was a brother just the same. Malik was so innocent and influential. We conspired behind Father's back. We knew we had to get Malik out. So we attempted to leave. Father found out. Everything happened so fast I can't quite remember it. But Malik changed that night. When I woke up, Father was dead and Malik had locked himself in his room.

"We left the tomb and began to establish ourselves among the Muggles and wizards. Malik was never the same. On his thirteenth birthday he disappeared and went back to our former home. When he emerged he wasn't himself. He had the Rod. I tried to stop him. But he threatened me. He warned me, told me he would use the Rod on me if I interfered. He disappeared."

Professor Itshar was silent for a moment, tears collecting in her eyelashes. Harry stood, reaching into his pocket. He held out the Eye toward her. "What are these items? What can they do? What did Malik do to Draco?" Harry demanded. She turned toward him, her eyes trained on the Eye.

"I left that in Remus' care. I knew he could keep it safe. He must have become distracted with Sirius Black if you have it now."

"Just answer me Professor." She nodded, turning to the mirror again. She began braiding her hair.

"Malik uses the Rod to get inside another's mind. He can subdue them, use their bodies and then release them without any memory of it. Or he can do much more damaging things. What he did tonight was much worse. He forced horrifying images and thoughts into the boy's mind while pressing pain through his body. Much like your nightmares. What he threatened to do was to simply make it so Malfoy was no long himself. He would simply be a shell dependent on Malik for life. The ultimate puppet."

"So he could have killed Draco." Harry growled, clenching the golden Eye in his hand. "This." He thrust his hand at her, the Eye tightly captured. "It did something tonight. What was it?" The woman turned on the stool to face him. Her eyes captured his, delving into his soul. She was looking for something.

"The Millennium Eye can see into the hearts and minds of others. It sees what others cannot see in the present. The Eye is one of the most dangerous items to posses. If you are not destined to wield it, it will kill you. However, in your case, your desperation to help Malfoy and myself tapped into the Shadow Magic of the Eye. One Item holds great power over another without Shadow magic. But if used against another Item, the magic is evened out and held on a much higher scale."

"If I was able to ward off his magic with the Eye, why couldn't you with the Necklace?" Harry asked. She traced the gold on her neck again. She did that quite a bit.

"This necklace allows me to see what is to be. I was unable to see my brother because of his Item and I was unable to stop his attack because of it." She said calmly. "Harry Potter, I am leaving the Millennium Eye in your care now." Professor Itshar announced, standing. "I warn you, the darkness within it is great and it will do anything to corrupt your soul. Keep it only until your mission is complete. But if you value your life, never attempt to fully possess the Eye."

Harry let the orb roll in his palm, glancing back at the sleeping Slytherin. "Can I protect him? Can I protect any of my friends? They're so strong. Both of them." Harry asked uncertainly. Doubt filled his heart, clouding the fierce need to save everyone dear to him.

"You are Harry Potter." The woman stated, her hand falling upon his shoulder. Harry lifted his gaze to hers. "You were destined to do great things. You were meant for this task to fall upon you. You can protect them, just as they can protect you. Do not refuse them that right."

Harry nodded, his eyes falling on the golden orb.

"_Help me…"_

* * *

"Hermione." The girl's bushy brown curls bounced as she turned sharply. She gasped, her eyes falling on the boy before her. A sheepish smile came to him, his green eyes glittering. He laughed a little, holding out his hands. Two towels were tied around his palms, blood staining them deep red.

"Harry!" She whispered in alarm.

"Can you help me?" He asked with what seemed embarrassment. She gently grabbed his sleeve and led him toward the boy's dorm. She grabbed the bandage kit from under Harry's bed and proceeded to tend his hands. She was horrified to find both his palms had painfully been run through by what appeared to have been a knife.

"How can you stand going through this night after night Harry? And where were you? Ron and I were worried sick." Hermione chided as he laughed. She felt slightly relieved. She had seen the boy laugh or smile for days. Weeks even.

"I got busy again. I stayed in Lupin's room." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Harry you aren't really…" Harry gave her a wayward grin.

"I'm not giving up just yet Hermione. It's only February." He laughed. "I'm hungry. I wonder what Jou's up to? I think I'll visit him today." He muttered idly, watching Hermione work. "You're getting so good Hermione."

"Madam Pomfrey insisted I take lessons. Someone's got to know since she can't always help you in the morning." She said with a shrug. "You're awful cheerful this morning."

"I feel better. Someone finally beat some sense into me, got my spirit back." He muttered half-heartedly.

"Oh?"

"It's a Hogsmeade visit today right? Are you going out with Ron today?" The girl's cheeks turned bright pink as she finished wrapping Harry's right hand.

"Y-you make it sound l-like we're an i-item or s-something." She stammered. The Gryffindor boy grinned coyly at his friend.

"You're not? Well I must have been reading it completely wrong. You and Ron have been so cozy lately I thought you were together." Her face darkened.

"We are! I-I mean-! No! We're just- I-I-!" She cried out, her face burning. Harry laughed.

"I know Hermione. It's alright." She sighed, smacking Harry in the shoulder. He yelped, cringing with a weak laugh. She gasped, remembering the large bruised muscle Harry had on that shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out. He waved his hand dismissively.

"It's alright Hermione." He groaned, rubbing his arm. "It hurts to do anything nowadays." She bit her lower lip, gazing up at him with sad eyes. Harry laughed, smiling. "I'm gonna go find Jou." Hermione nodded, standing up. Harry left her and headed out of the Gryffindor dorm. Eyes followed Harry curiously, a small smile plastered onto his face.

He found the Hufflepuff in the study room sitting by himself. A chessboard was set up before him. He was staring down at it with unbreakable intense concentration. Something he knew Jounouchi didn't not possess often. Harry blinked, standing behind the blonde as he slowly reached up, moving his queen. A white piece moved and smashed his queen to its. Jounouchi let out a roar of frustration, messing up his hair. "Why can't I get it right!" He howled.

"You should ask Ron to play you." Jounouchi yelped in surprise, turning in his seat to face the Gryffindor.

"Potter! I thought I'd never see you out again!" Jounouchi shouted with relief. "How are you? What got you so down this past week?" Harry shrugged, sitting opposite Jounouchi.

"Nothing important. I'm over it, kind of. What are you trying to do here?" Harry asked, motioning to the chessboard. Jounouchi glared at the white pieces and they shuffled back tot heir proper places.

"I snitched some of Kaiba's chess pieces and put a spell on them. I'm trying to get better." Jounouchi grumbled. Harry smiled at his friend.

"Let me guess. He beat you at chess too?"

"I'd say it's his best game after duel monsters! He beat my ass into the ground and he looked so smug!" Jounouchi shouted. "I thought if I could beat his pieces, which he's always used, I could win against him. But so far I keep losing more pieces." He pointed to the small pile of broken chess pieces that had formed on the table.

"You should really ask Ron. He's an excellent chess player. Best I've seen." Harry commented with a slight grin. Jounouchi stared at the Gryffindor with curious amber eyes. "What?"

"You're in an odd mood. Happy but not." Harry blinked with a blank expression. Jounouchi's eyes narrowed a bit. "Kinda like the face I imagine when I read my buddy's letters. Hiding behind a fake smile." Jounouchi muttered. "Harry, what have you been-"

A loud barking interrupted Jounouchi. The two boys looked up with many other students in the room. A saggy black dog was standing in the doorway break on the railing of the corridor. It barked again, its pink tongue flopping out as it panted. "Where's that dog come from? How'd it get inside?" Jounouchi muttered. Harry stood, still watching the dog. Upon seeing Harry stand the dog paced about a bit, barking louder.

"That's Snuffles. He's Professor Lupin's dog." Harry muttered. "Helps take care of him." He left Jounouchi slowly. "I'll see you later." He muttered before heading to the dog. Snuffles barked happily as Harry reached him. Harry smiled, scratching the large dog behind the ear. "Why are you out, huh?"

Snuffles growled, taking Harry's robes into his mouth and tugged gently. Harry laughed, letting the creature tug him through the hallways. The dog barked excitedly as he ran out the front entrance ahead of Harry. He trotted back and circled around, urging Harry farther and farther out toward the lake. As he neared, Harry could make out a figure sitting along the lakeshore, staring out at the dark water.

Remus looked up with tired eyes and gave Harry a smile. "Harry. How are you?" Harry sat down next to his teachers with Snuffles snuggled between them. "You look better this morning."

"I'm alright." Harry said softly, cradling his hands in his lap. Remus glanced down at them with concern. "Ran a knife right through them this time." Harry muttered blankly.

"Harry, do you have any idea how to stop this?" Remus asked. Snuffles whined, nudging Remus' knee with his muzzle. Remus dropped a hand to the dog's head, running his hand through the scruffy fur.

"No." Harry whispered.

"You're dying Harry. I can see it. He hurts you beyond help in your dreams at night and if you don't sleep you ware yourself out even more. You're not eating either. I'm so worried. You're dying Harry and I hate that I don't know how I can help you." Harry's lips tugged upward as he gazed out at the lake.

"I'm sorry I worry you Remus. You have so many things to worry about and I just keep adding onto the pile." He smiled up at the professor with glittering green eyes. "But I promise, I will do this. I'm determined to win this battle and live."

Remus sighed, lifting his hand to run it through Harry's messy ebony hair. "You do what you have to Harry and know we're here for you. Sirius and I. We love you very much, always have." Harry smiled up at his second godfather. Snuffles barked in agreement, licking at Harry's wrist.

"Thank you Remus, Sirius."

* * *

Harry sighed as he stared down at the card in his hand. It never changed. No matter how often he looked at it or how long he stared at it, it never changed. He couldn't hear her soft voice, couldn't feel her soothing presence, couldn't see her. She wasn't coming back. Harry felt his heart wrench in a way he never knew.

The Change of Heart angel had disappeared and she hadn't returned. Even now that Harry seemed back to normal and was cooping with the nightmares. Was she afraid? Or had she been locked away? Had that demon done something to keep her away? Were his nightmares affecting her?

"Harry." The boy looked up to see Hermione at the doorway of the dorm. "It's time for Transfigurations. Get your books. We have an exam today, remember?" She offered him a smile as he groaned.

"Yeah I remember. You were drilling me and Ron so hard last night I thought my head was going to explode." Hermione huffed, jamming her fists into her hips.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm trying to make an effort as keeping your grade. You've been failing so many tests and assignments I'll be surprised if you become a seventh year next term." She snorted. "Now come on. And don't forget your tie." She called as she left him. Harry groaned, grabbing the red and gold tie. He hated them so much. A trait, Sirius said, he'd gotten from his father.

Harry grabbed his things and dashed down to the common room where Ron and Hermione were waiting. They hurried off with a few other Gryffindors toward the Transfigurations room. Harry and Ron took a desk together and Hermione sat with Neville. Harry glanced around the room, looking over the Slytherins and Gryffindors alike.

He met silver orbs head on before his cheeks burned pink and he turned away. Malfoy was sitting up toward the back of the room. He was at a position where he had a good view of the entire room while Harry was a few rows from the front. He felt eyes burn into the back of his neck and his face burn. This was not good. He hadn't seen Malfoy since that night a week ago and had avoided him since. Professor Itshar hadn't even let Malfoy wake up in her care. She had moved the Slytherin to his common room to wake there when she was sure he was well.

Now Malfoy was watching him with those icy silver eyes and Harry knew if he got caught he'd be in some real bad trouble. Harry tried to focus when Professor McGonagall entered and began handing out exam papers. He fiddled with his quill a bit nervously, glancing once or twice over his shoulder. Malfoy was busy at work, trying to finish quickly.

Hermione was working just as hard. Though Hermione was a knowledgeable prodigy, so was Malfoy. While Hermione knew a number of spells in books and articles, Malfoy seemed more physically aware of his magic. Harry was sure Malfoy was already doing wandless magic without much effort. Not only that he had top grades in potions. Not because of Snape's influenced but simply because he was that good.

Malfoy was considered a genius though many refused to truly believe in fear of the Malfoy name. He was by all right but many thought he was a coward, like his father. Harry had no doubt he used his father's resources well but he didn't share his father's views of certain subjects. And for that, he was thankful.

Icy cold flooded Harry's body. He froze in his seat, his eyes staring down at the paper. Something was in the room. Something dark and evil. Harry couldn't breath. His heart began to race. Fear swarmed like made bees at the back f his mind. He could feel his magic flaring with fright, trying to find whatever evil was near. Now a different set of eyes burned into him. Deep into his soul. Slowly, Harry lifted his head. His green eyes widened.

Her was standing in a corner, just behind Professor McGonagall's desk. No one seemed bothered by his presence, if they were even aware of it. Blood red eyes glared at Harry through the misty shadows sweeping around him. Harry couldn't move. He didn't know what do to. It was as if there was nothing in the world anymore. Like he had been removed from his body and into this world.

The white haired demon moved faster then Harry knew. The object shimmered as he pulled it out, reaching back. Harry yelled out as the object came flying toward his head. Harry jumped, shoving Ron out of his seat in the process. The two boys crashed to the floor, drawing everyone's attention. "Harry?!" Hermione called out, already on her feet. Everyone stared in fright and confusion toward them. Ron grunted, sitting up next to Harry.

"Mate? Wha-" He was cut off as he glanced around.

"Mr. Potter…" McGonagall began to speak but Harry was on his feet, dashing toward the exit. A few Slytherins gave confused shouts as Hermione and Ron shouted after Harry. Eyes drifted back to the dagger now embedded in the desk just behind Harry's head.

He ran. Ran harder then he had ever in his life. He had to get out. Had to leave. They were in danger. They were always in danger. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, they were always going to get hurt. The only way to stop it was to go. Leave forever and never come back. He had to run. Had to get out.

His heavy footfalls echoed in the large corridors. His racing heart pounded against his chest, his blood pulsing wildly. His breathing came out in gasped. He kept his head down, thanking god everyone was in class. Panic filled his heart when he heard another set of feet running behind him. "Potter!" They were faster, trying to catch up. He couldn't let them! He had to get out. Had to get away! He had to protect them. Had to protect his friends. Had to protect Draco!

A hand grappled around his robes, spinning him back around. He lashed out, trying to free himself. He grunted when he was slammed into the stone wall, just behind a statue where no one could see. He fought, kicking and clawing at the person. The other growled, grabbing his wrists. He slammed them to the wall over his head. Harry let out a whimper like a hurt animal. He attempted to kick the other.

A pair of thighs pinned his to the wall, the body pressing closer. Harry thrashed his head and body, trying to worm his way out. He clawed at the hands pinning his wrists. "Potter!"

"Get off me!" Harry cried, shoving at the body pressed against him. The other shoved forward, pinning him harder against the stone. Harry could barley move but he didn't stop struggling. He had to get out. Had to leave.

"Potter, you're being stupid! Calm down!" Harry shook his head furiously. He dug his nails into the hands, pressing his hips against the other's in desperate need. He had to get out! Why couldn't he just leave?! "Bloody hell Potter!" The other shouted, pushing Harry to the wall by the hips.

"Let go! Let me go Malfoy!" Harry shouted, tears welling in his eyes. He was so close. His body overlapped him, sheltered him. Harry felt like melting into him, stay forever safe in his arms. NO! Not Malfoy! It couldn't be Draco Malfoy! He had to protect him and he couldn't get close to him like this! It had to stop. It had to stop!

"Tell me what that was! Tell me why it tried to kill you!" Malfoy grunted in pain as Harry sunk his nails deeper into his hand. Harry clawed harder, blood and skin welling under his nails. He tried to kick free again but those powerful thighs kept him pinned.

"I can't!" Harry pushed forward, burying his head into Malfoy's shoulder. "You'll get involved! You'll get hurt!" No more! No more! He had to get out, had to get away. If he went away, they would be safe. Everyone would be safe! Draco would be safe.

"Why is it no one else could see it but me?!" Malfoy demanded. "What happened that night? Why don't I remember any of it?! What is going on Potter!" Sharp pain jolted through his spin, causing him to throw himself back from Harry. The Grffindor lashed out when he was free, grabbing Malfoy by the sleeves. Horror-filled green eyes captured silver ones, holding Malfoy frozen.

"Don't come near me." Harry's voice came out like a breath, whispered and hoarse. Tears overflowed from those green eyes, filled with desperation and helplessness. He was shaking, holding onto Malfoy's sleeves as if he would fall at any moment. Malfoy couldn't move, his eyes searching the boy. He didn't understand any of it.

"Harr-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Harry shouted, his eyes blazing with fright. "Don't get near me. Stay away!" Harry threw himself away, racing down the hall. Malfoy's hand went to the bleeding bite on his neck as he watched Harry's retreating back.

"Potter!"

Harry ran harder and harder, up flight after flight of stairs. He made his way up into the clock room. The place was empty, shadowed and silent. He collapsed into a dark corner, falling into himself. He sobbed, listening to the shifting gears and works of the clock. He hid his self in his knees and robes, tears flowing down his face.

"Stay away." His voice came out in a haunting whisper. "Please just stay away from me."

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Thank you very much for reading chapter eleven of HPMMD!_

_And could I try to get a few more reviews from those who read this fic regularly but have yet to comment?_

_Thank you again!_

_Jo Manta_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for reviewing chapter eleven of HPMMD as of June 16th, 2007!!_

_I'd like to thank the following reviewers:_

DestinyDragon:_ Thank you! I'm glad you liked it so much!_

Ckarrine_: well I hope you didn't stress yourself out. Good to hear from you again! Thank you for keeping up all this time!_

death by storm: _seems everyone does! Thank you for reviewing though!_

_Alaki-chan: I'm glad you love it! Thank you! But don't do anything you don't want to because of me. I'm thankful for readers, any kind. Thank you anyway!_

DBZfanalways_: always a pleasure. I just didn't know I'd get so much sympathy for Harry and Draco! LOL_

_Thanks again for reviewing!_

_Thank you again for reviewing and enjoy the twelveth chapter of..._

_Harry Potter and the Millennium Darkness!_

* * *

_Chapter 12 _

"But Professor please!" Hermione begged desperately. McGonagall waved her hand dismissively.

"I will hear no more. This matter is no longer open for discussion. Return to your dormitories immediately and let the staff do their job." The witch said firmly. Professor Itshar loomed off in the corner, her blue eyes ever watchful. Snape was also present, standing off behind Dumbledor who was seated at his desk.

"Rest assured, Miss Granger, we will find Harry. Don't you worry about that." Dumbledor said softly. Ron gently tugged the girl, coaxing her toward the exit. Once they were sure the two were out of earshot the teachers turned to the headmaster.

"What shall we do, headmaster? We have looked all over school grounds and as far as I can see, Potter is nowhere to be found." Snape commented.

"He's right Albus. We've even searched the surrounding area. There's only so far a boy can go in a few days on foot. If we haven't found him by now…" McGonagall had let her stern facade drop into worry and fright. Dumbledor nodded in understanding.

"I quite agree Minerva however I must remind you we have an excellent seer with us now." The old wizard motioned toward Professor Itshar. "She is doing all she can to find Harry Potter."

"The longer Potter is away from the school, the more danger he is in." Snape muttered, eyeing the foreign woman wearily. "We should take to searching ourselves."

"All staff are needed at the school, Severus." Dumbledor said softly. "I trust you have a good handle on the issue, Professor?" Itshar nodded, her finger lingering on her necklace. Her blue eyes were glazed over slightly but she seemed far more alert then most.

"It is under control Headmaster." She said.

"Should we tell Remus?" McGonagall said suddenly. "He'll want to know. He is taking care of Harry now."

"We should wait until it is absolutely necessary." Dumbledor said calmly. "The full moon was only last night. Telling him now would only worsen his recovery time." Snape snorted to himself, glaring off in another direction. Dumbledor sent him a wry smile but didn't say anything.

* * *

_Harry wasn't quite sure where in the school he was. It was dark out, shadows dancing on the walls from the burning stone lamps lining the walls. It was quiet, far after hours. Harry turned a corner slowly, glancing around. His eyes widened when he faced forward. He jumped back from the person in front of him. His back was turned, glancing up the corridor. Harry wasn't sure if he had been noticed or not._

_The other turned to look down the hall. Harry choked on his gasp, stepping back. It was Riddle.Tom Riddle when he had gone to school. Harry ducked behind the corner, watching Riddle carefully. The future Dark Lord was seventeen now, a "Head Boy" badge glittering on his Slytherin robes. The boy stepped forward, his eyes narrowing. Harry followed his gaze up the corridor. Where had that other person come from?_

_Harry felt a wave of nausea and fear as he stepped out, watching Riddle make his way toward the dark figure standing in the middle of the corridor. Harry didn't know why but he wanted to yell out. He wanted to get Riddle's attention. Yell and scream at him for everything he had ever done or would do. Anything. Anything to keep Riddle away from that person in the hall._

"_Students shouldn't be wandering about after hours." Riddle called, stopping a good distance before the dark figure. Shadows were swarming around him. His head was bowed under soft white hair. Harry felt his blood freeze. Why? Why did he have to watch? Why did he have to see these memories? The other didn't answer Riddle, slowly turning to face him. Harry couldn't see his face. Riddle frowned deeper, seeming to sense the disturbing darkness. "Who are you? You aren't of this school."_

"_Not...of this school...?" The voice was soft and filled with mild confusion and sarcasm. "My dear mortal brat, I have been apart of this school since its creation." He laughed, his head tilting to one side. "You think you're so scary, being the decedent to Salazar Slytherin. Having known the man personally, I can't say you're any threat to me."_

_Riddle growled at the insult. If there was anything more that pissed the future Lord Voldemort off it was being denied his right to the Slytherin name. Harry watched with fear as Riddle slowly cooled, rationalizing inside. __His mind was constantly working, constantly manipulating things to his favor. The Gryffindor had to admit he was curious to see how Riddle would get out of this one._

"_You are unfamiliar to me as a resident ghost of this school. May I inquire your purpose?" Riddle asked calmly. The other laughed, a smirk reaching across his white face. Dark red eyes peered at the wizard past snow white bangs._

"_You may or you may not. That doesn't mean I'll answer." He laughed as Riddle's anger grew. "You're amusing. As long as you do not pursue me, I shall allow you to remain here in the remainder of your year in peace. Only because my host is so gentle toward you worthless humans."_

"_Host?" Riddle repeated. Harry cursed him. Don't ask. Don't ask him questions. He knew to well that questioning would get you into trouble. "If you are placing students in unwanted situations I have no choice but to expel you from this place." Harry was completely taken back by Riddle show of heroism. It wasn't to his knowledge Voldemort had any sense of morality or humanity in him. He watched as Riddle's hand inched toward his wand._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." The white haired boy's smirk had vanished. Harry knew that face far to well. It looked no different between the fifty years. The same vengeful anger burned in those red eyes. The same choking shadows clung to him, obeying only him. "You might find yourself in a bit of trouble."_

"_You underestimate me." Riddle muttered darkly. The spirit snorted, his eyes narrowing. He turned sideways, as if to leave._

"_My host holds far to much compassion for you mortals. If you come after me again I will dispose of you." The boy turned his back to Riddle, the shadows flaring up around his legs. Riddle drew his wand, aiming for the boy. Compelled to move, Harry jumped forward._

"_No! Don't!"_

* * *

Hermione sighed miserably, letting her book close. She turned to face out the window. It had been three days. Three bloody days since Harry had run from the transfiguration room and disappeared. Ron and she were unable to slip past any kind of teacher to go search for themselves. Not only that, the teachers themselves didn't seem to put any effort at all into it. Remus didn't even seem to know what was going on.

They had promptly told the Professor the moment he returned to class. He had gone into a daze, deep in his own thoughts. He had told them to keep to their lessons and allow him and the other teachers to handle it. But as far as anyone was aware, the teachers weren't doing anything! It was infuriating.

The question was, why had Harry disappeared? Someone had attempted to kill him, that was clear by the dagger coming out of nowhere at Harry's head. But how had they done it and how had Harry been able to escape it when no one had even seen the blade until after Harry moved? And why had Malfoy made such a hasty exit after Harry? Most expected that kind of reaction from Ron or herself but they had not. Ron had been hurt in the tumble out of his chair and Hermione had gone right to him instead.

The bushy haired girl looked up when a small stack of books slammed into the table, Ronald plopping down in the chair across from her. "I... HATE... Snape." He stated with a deep angry scowl. "He didn't say a bloody thing about Harry, degraded me on my potion's essay and then told me how incompetent I was to be more worried about bloody Harry Potter then my homework! Well what the bloody hell do you expect me to do, just shrug and cram on potions essays? I very well think not!" He howled, glaring at his text books. He had half the mind to throw them out the window but he knew Hermione would be displeased, not to mention it would do no good to ruin his mother's hard work in getting them.

"I'm sorry Ron." The girl muttered, lifting his hand off the table and holding it between her own. "I have to admit my grades are slipping as well. I'm so worried about him." She sighed, kissing his knuckles. "Why don't you go shower? You look frazzled."

"I am frazzled! I wanted to turn him into a rat and blow him up like I wanted when I found out who Scabbers was! That'd teach him!" He shouted, not even botheringwith his hand. "I hate him, Hermione! I do! How can even he not care if Harry's gone or not! I swear all he bloody cares about are his potions and Draco Malfoy!"

"Malfoy is his godson, you know that." Hermione muttered. "And you must remember whom you're talking about. Snape holds a lot of contempt toward Harry's father and his friends. He has every right to."

"That still doesn't excuse him from being a teacher who swore to protect EVERY student of the school!" Ron shouted. Hermione nodded, caressing the other's hand with her fingers, rubbing his palm with her thumbs.

"I'm scared Ron." The boy blinked in surprise. It was then he fully took in the girl's appearance. She looked so tired and fragile. She looked ready to cry any moment. This wasn't his Hermione. His Hermione was head strong and clever and always willing to apply her knowledge to any problem. Now she looked weak and shaky, unsure and holding little confidence in herself. "What if Harry's hurt? He's had to have slept in the past three days. He could have been seriously injure this time. Or...or what if some Death Eater's gotten him?"

Ron bit his bottom lip. He stood, and made his way over toward her. He sat on the floor, gently pulling her down into his lap where no one could see. He shushed her softly, brushing her hair away from her face soothingly. "It's alright Hermione. Everything's all right. Harry's strong. He'll pull through. He's faced a lot of terrible things in his life and he can face this."

"B-but what if he can't?!" She demanded, tears already welling in her brown eyes. "What if this one is it? Harry's not invincible you know. He's just a boy. He's just like us, just the same. Every other time he's been lucky but what if his luck runs out? What if he's... if he's..."

"Shh!" Ron hissed, quieting her. He held her tightly in his arms. "Don't think like that. Never think like that. We thought there was no way Sirius could live and he's back. Reborn. We can't know anything until it's proven. So keep hoping. Keep praying for him and Harry will come home. He's never let us done before and he won't now. Believe in him now and everything will be alright." He said softly. Hermione whimpered, burying her face in his shoulder.

The rest of the world seemed gone to the pair as they hid beneath their table, the girl folded safely in the fiery red head's arms. Then... Hermione giggled. Ron blinked in confusion, pulling back a bit to see her face. Tears glittered in her lashes and yet she was smiling. "How did you get to be so strong Ron?"

The boy nearly fell over. "Well excuse me for not being as brave and powerful as Mr. Harry Potter!" Hermione's laughter filled his ears as his cheeks flushed red. His freckles blended with the blush and he tried to hide in her mass of brown hair.

"You're so cute being so tender to me Ron. I love it so much." His face darkened right to the roots of his red hair. She giggled quietly, smiling brightly up at him. "We'll find Harry. And if not us, someone will and bring him home." She said confidently.

Ron nodded firmly.

* * *

Jounouchi sighed miserably. He was so bored. The Red Eyes sat next to him, gazing out at the open sky. Harry Potter was missing and he hadn't heard from Seto at all. Everyone was worried or concerned for the Boy-Who-Lived. What happened to him? Who had tired to kill him? Had the Dark Lord gotten him yet? Was he even in England any more?

Whatever the rumor was, Jounouchi didn't believe. Strangely, he had a strong feeling Harry Potter was still in the school. He didn't know why or how, he just did. He'd even talked to Professor Ishtar about it. She agreed with him, to his surprise. But like every other teacher, she had told him to just focus on his homework.

The blond snorted, glaring at the sky. Ignore it. How could he? Potter was now one of his dear friends. How do you ignore a missing friend? You didn't. It was as simple as that. The Red Eyes suddenly looked up, his nose sniffing at the air.

"_**There's a monster nearby, master."**_He said with a growl. Jounouchi turned to him ready for action.

"_What kind?"_

"_**Angel. It's a magic card."**_ Jounouchi's eyes widened.

"_Is it Harry's Change of Heart?"_ The Red Eyes gave a snarl, his wings flaring. Jounouchi chased after his dragon as he took off into the castle. They seemed to run all over the upper level of the castle before Jounouchi recognized the clock works room. _"Find him Red Eyes!"_

The dragon gave a roar of acknowledgment to the order and began sifting through the gears and works. Jounouchi took to looking around as well. His amber eyes widened when he glimpsed a white feathered wing. "Harry!" He shouted, running after. Soft fearful coos filled the air as Jounouchi rounded a corner. His yelled in triumph when his eyes landed on the body.

Harry Potter lay on the floor in a far corner, his face worn with terror in his sleep. The Red Eyes growled as Jounouchi fell next to the Gryffindor, gathering him in his arms. _"Red Eyes! Get someone!"_ The dragon roared again, taking off out of the room.

The dragon beat his leather wings harder and harder, his red eyes flashing over the empty hallways for any sign of human. Finally he found someone walking along the hallway. He landed without warning on the blond's back, snarling and chirping at him. The human turned and grunted in confusion. The Red Eyes growled, taking a mouth of robes and tugging, his wings flaring. Reluctantly the blond followed the dragon's summoning.

"Red Eyes!" Jounouchi called when he saw the dragon return, the sound of footsteps following the creature. "Malfoy?" The blond blinked in confusion until he spotted what Jounouchi was holding. His face filled with an unfamiliar fear as his face went paler then usual.

"Potter?" He glared at Jounouchi, growling. "What did you do?" Harry groaned, sweat lining his brow. He was panting slightly, curling into Jounouchi. He was clenching his middle as if in pain. "What did you do!" Malfoy demanded again.

"I didn't do anything you pompous windbag!" Jounouchi shouted. "I just found him! Are you gonna help me or not?" Malfoy growled, not seeming to believe him. The Hufflepuff growled back, baring his teeth like a dog.

"Dra...co..." The two boys looked down. Harry panted, trying to open his eyes. "It...hurts..." Malfoy seemed to move faster then Jounouchi could comprehend. He gathered Harry up into his arms and made a dash toward the door. Jounouchi followed after, closely followed by the black dragon and a misty Change of Heart angel.

Madam Pomfrey was startled so badly when the doors of the infirmary burst open she nearly took out a first year's eye with a thermometer. Spinning around to scold someone, she gasped when she was met with a rushing Draco Malfoy cradling a boy in his arms, Jounouchi following. "Mr. Malfo- OH!" She dashed toward them as he placed the body on a cot. Her hand flew to her mouth when she looked at the boy. "Harry Po- YOU!" She pointed at Jounouchi, startling the boy. "Alert the headmaster! Quickly!" Madam Pomfrey flew into her work, almost ripping Harry's robes and shirt away to examine the damage.

Jounouchi raced from the hospital wing and to McGonagall's office.

* * *

Ginny let out shrieked as Neville dropped his arm full of books when the Gryffindor portrait door slammed open, Seamus Finnigan flying in. His chest was heaving wildly, his face bright red and breathless. The common room was silent as Dean slowly stood and went to the other.

"Seamus? What is it?" He asked, gently brushing his tawny brown hair out of his eyes.

"They...found...they found...they... in the clock..." He panted, throwing his head back trying to catch his breath. Dean shushed him, holding his shoulder.

"Found what Seamus? What are you talking about?" Seamus growled, everyone now eager to hear the news.

"Found him!... Found in...clock..." He heaved. "Ha...hoo..."

"Who?" Hermione was on her feet now, Ron slowly taking hold of her trembling shoulders.

Seamus sucked in a large breath, his face scrunched and red.

"Harry Potter!"

The girl was on Seamus faster then anyone could see. She shook him by the collar of his robes, tears in her eyes. "Where is he?! Where did they take him? Where is Harry?!" She cried, struggling against Ron as he pulled her off Seamus. Dean took the boy away to settle as Ron tired to calm the girl down. Whispers were ringing through the common room as Ginny finished helping Neville pick up his things.

Ron finally calmed Hermione down well enough for her to listen to him. "I'm sure Harry is just fine in the Hospital Wing. We'll go see if we can visit him, alright?" Hermione slowly nodded before turning to a now steamy Seamus, his breathing reduced to mild gasps.

"I'm sorry Seamus. I lost control for a moment." She said, her cheeks turning pink. The boy waved her off.

"Almost bit off the Hufflepuff's head when he told me myself. Came straight here." He muttered with a laugh. "Ya better get over there. They may only let a few in and you two need to most." The two nodded and quickly left the common room.

When they reached the hospital wing they found Jounouchi crouched outside the doors. The blonde looked up at the two as they approached, grinning weakly. "Sorry guys, they're not lettin' anyone inside. Lupin's already been by and McGonagall said no one in. I got kicked out myself." Hermione huffed, glaring at the wooden doors.

"Do you know who all's in there now?" Ron asked the Hufflepuff. The blonde tapped his chin, keeping his balance with one hand on the floor.

"Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, Dumbledor, Snape and Malfoy." he said calmly. "They even closed him off to the other students inside the hospital wing or released those not in immediate need of care."

"Malfoy's in there?" Hermione repeated in confusion. Jounouchi nodded.

"Refused to leave. He just sent anyone who came near a glare worse then his father's. No one's argued since and I got shoved aside." Jounouchi said, petting his dragon. "I had the Red Eyes get me help when I found him up in the clock room. Malfoy came in and you would've thought I'd killed him, the way Malfoy was carrying on. Swear I've never seen him that scary 'afore."

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances for a moment. That didn't sound right at all. Jounouchi hopped up, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'm gonna go spread the word." He turned to the black dragon sitting on the floor. _"Stay here and come get me when things change, kay buddy?"_ The dragon nodded, remaining next to the door frame. "See you two at dinner." He said with a nod before leaving them.

Hermione sighed, leaning against the wall. Ron stared at the floor in puzzlement. "What would Malfoy be doing around there and why would he be so worried about Harry?" He asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said honestly. "They've both been acting odd toward each other all year. If they aren't avoiding each other, Malfoy flirts with him." This caused Ron to turn red and confusion to cross his face. "Don't tell me you didn't notice after Halloween? Hell, they were doing it at the dance. Malfoy invited Harry to dance and he accepted. They were together all evening."

"That was October 'Mione." Ron groaned, slumping down next to her. "It's February. How am I to remember that?" She shrugged. "You think he's hurt bad?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." She said, gazing at the door sadly. "I just wish I could see him. Just see his face and know he's alright and home again." Ron nodded in understanding. The girl blinked when she felt something capture his dangling hand. She turned to see Ron giving her a smile, lightly kissing her fingers.

"We'll see him. Don't worry."

* * *

_Harry turned his head as the screams filled the night air. After a moment the corridors went silent. His heart slowly began to beat again as he heard the footsteps dissipate. Another memory. Another death. Why did he love killing so much? Was that why the boy was here? To kill students? Or to keep him _from_ killing students? Harry didn't quite know and he didn't really care at this point. He just wanted out. He didn't know how long he'd been here but he was sick of it._

_Memory after memory, he watched as the white-haired boy wandered the halls of the school and dodge students learning about him. He'd even seen his father. He had been wandering around after hours under his cloak and had come upon the boy. That was the worst memory Harry had faced. Thankfully, he hadn't seen his father get hurt. He'd been thrust to a different memory before that happened._

_Finally Harry didn't feel the spinning sensation as the memory shifted. It was dark, leaving only the empty corridor and Harry. He knew better then to move now. It would prove useless later anyway. He still didn't know why he was forced to watch them, but he did._

"_I'm sorry."_

_His green eyes widened as he spun around. He was faced with sad emerald green eyes. White bangs fell over his eyes, giving him a fragile, ragged look. He was dressed in a white tunic instead of the usual black robe. He gave Harry a weak, sad smile._

"_I'm sorry for hurting you so much." He whispered, his eyes falling to the floor. "I never meant for you to get involved so deeply."_

"_It's...you..." Harry breathed. He was afraid, yes but surprised. This was the boy. The boy he was working so hard to save. The boy who cried at night in Harry's dreams. "W-what's...going on here...?"_

"_This place is inside my mind." The boy said softly. Harry glanced around in confusion. "This world is created from my memories. I wanted to show them to you so you would understand why I did what I did." He said._

"_I saw a lot of people die and others finding you. And my dad. What was that about?" Harry asked, trying to grasp the fact that he was actually talking to this boy._

"_Your father got the farthest of all those I've reached out to. When I reach out to people, I look for the strongest hearts. And from them I chose the purest. Your father was not the strongest of all that I found that generation but he was the kindest. He was braver then anyone I had ever seen and he held his friends higher then anyone else. He and your mother both were magnificent people."_

_Harry's eyes widened in awe. This boy looked younger then he did and yet he knew his parents. Had probably watched them grow within the walls of the school. It made Harry both happy and envious._

"_I am sorry though." Harry looked up at the boy in confusion. "You have gotten farther then anyone has ever come, even Malik. I don't think anyone has angered him more before." Harry shivered at the thought of the 'other'. "I did try to stop him but you kept doing things to push him. I don't blame you. It was my fault for involving you."_

_Harry drew in a deep shaky breath, trying to get a hold of his chaotic body and mind. He let it out slowly before looking up at the other again. "I can understand if you don't have time to answer all of my questions and I do have a lot. But I must know something. Who are you? What is your name?"_

_The boy blinked curiously through his white bangs. He then turned his head slightly, as if listening to something behind him. "You are right." He said finally, turning back to Harry. "I don't have much time. They will be waking you up soon." He said calmly. "When I was 'alive' I was a Slytherin. One of the first. In my sixth year I 'killed' myself, trapping my soul and my curse here in this school in an attempt to save the students who resided within. I want to live again. But I cannot live without my other half. So I cannot live as long as Malik or any other hunter wishes to take him from me. I reached out to you in hopes you could find a way to help me. I don't know how."_

_He jerked slightly, glancing over his shoulder again. "You need to go now. He'll be coming soon and your friends are worried about you." He said calmly. Harry's eyes widened when the walls around him began to fade away like dissolving sugar._

"_Wait. What's your name?" He asked quickly. The boy gave him a small smile, his body dissolving into the darkness with the illusion._

"_My name is Ryou Bakura."_

"_Ryou Bakura." Harry repeated softly. "I'll save you Ryou! I promise I'll find a way to save you and your other half!" He called as the boy got farther and farther from him. The boy spared him one last sad smile before disappearing into the shadows._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Thank you very much for reading chapter twelve of HPMMD!_

_Thank you again!_

_Jo Manta_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you for reviewing chapter twelve of HPMMD as of June 16th, 2007!!_

_I'd like to thank the following reviewers:_

DestinyDragon:_ Thank you! Makes me happy! _

Wolf- in -Sheeps-Clothing_: Oh yay! Thank you!_

DBZfanalways_: I'm so glad you love it so much!_

_Thanks again for reviewing!_

_Thank you again for reviewing and enjoy the thirteenth chapter of..._

_Harry Potter and the Millennium Darkness!_

* * *

Chapter 13

Ron wasn't quite sure how it had happened. It had gone so quickly. All he could see were Hermione's tears of joy and Harry's bright jade green eyes. Harry was awake. Harry Potter was alive and smiling after disappearing for five days. As soon as he had opened his eyes, Ron and Hermione had been ushered inside, the Red Eyes Black Dragon flying off to alert its master. Hermione was the first to get to him, hugging him so fiercely Ron swore he heard bones cracking.

Harry was laughing and smiling. He looked more alive then he had ever before this year at Hogwarts. And for that Ron was thankful. A new revelation had come upon his friend while he had been away and he had been filled with a new determination. He bluntly denied the teachers any kind of reasons for his sudden disappearance, only that he had needed time to get things straightened out on his own.

Madam Pomfrey set the release date for the day after tomorrow, giving Harry enough time to rest. The boy had other ideas. As soon as the teachers had left them and Madam Pomfrey was out of ear shot, Harry turned to his two friends with those bright eyes. "Guys, I need you now more then ever." Hermione's light just brightened times a hundred upon those words and she hugged Harry again. Being denied for so long, Hermione and Ron were more the willing to help him with anything he needed. "Hermione, the smartest witch of our generation, I need your help now." Harry said again. "And Ron, my old friend, I hope you're up to another adventure."

Ron nodded with a grin as Hermione smiled. "Of course Harry." She muttered. Things were getting back to normal again. Well as normal as a trio of trouble seekers could get.

* * *

Harry thanked Madam Pomfrey for his meal before she left, heading for her office. Ron and Hermione had left early that afternoon, jumping right into the task of finding information. He had told them everything he could and Hermione seemed to have a firm idea of how she could help. He and Ron had little idea what she was thinking because the moment Harry had finished, she had grabbed Ron by the robes and promptly bid Harry a good evening. The look in her eyes spoke well enough of what she was up to and he knew they had gone straight to the library. Poor Ron.

Harry ate through his thoughts quietly. His body ached a bit but nothing madam pomfrey couldn't numb. His blood was pulsing with pain killer herbs and a potion meant to keep his blood level up to normal. He had bled out quite a bit over the course of five days, having nothing to bandage his wounds while slept. Harry had been amazed by all the fuss that had come from his leaving. Even the house elves had shirked on their responsibilities to search. He had no doubts that Dobby had headed the party, being one of his most loyal of fans and friend.

He was sure when he woke up in the morning there would be a number of tokens from the house elves and his classmates. He'd already gotten a number owls and letters from the Weasley household and a certain Hufflepuff. Ginny seemed to have wasted no time in telling her family about the situation. He'd even gotten a letter from Charlie saying he was relieved to heard he was safe again. The twins had sent him a few of their latest products, urging him to pull a prank or two to get himself back up to snuff.

Now it was quiet and the hospital wing was near empty. Harry was enjoying the peace immensely. After a full school year of feeling as if someone were lurking about, waiting to catch him, he felt utterly alone and safe in his bed. He didn't feel lonesome, just that he wasn't being hunted by anyone.

Harry sighed when he finished his meal, leaning back onto the pillows propped up behind him. For sleeping for five days in a memory world, Harry was tired. He let his body relax and his mind wander as he drifted off into sleep. Just on the boarder of darkness, something moved. He frowned, not wanting to go back to the real world. But there was something there. Someone was moving, walking toward him. Grudgingly, he forced his mind into alertness.

He blinked his eyes tiredly. He hadn't taken off his glasses. He was slightly grateful as he sat up and turned toward his left where he heard the footsteps. His green eyes widened a bit when he saw the person before him, flooded by the moonlight.

A hand lashed out faster then Harry could realize. His head turned with the force of the blow, the sound echoing around them. His green eyes widened a bit more as he slowly reached up. His face stung suddenly as he turned to look up again. Angry silver gray eyes glared down at him. His blond hair was frazzled, his ears red with fury. His muscles were tense and his shoulders were stiff. Harry felt his heart sink when he saw the spark of worry and fear laced in the anger of his eyes. His jaw tightened as he prepared to speak.

"Why the hell do you insist on making me worry so fucking much?" He hissed darkly. Harry was surprised but guilty, turning his eyes down to the bed. He hadn't meant for anyone to worry, least of all him. Of all people to care, to worry, he had not expected or wanted it to be the Slytherin.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, still holding his red cheek. The blond's fist tightened at his side. He was on the verge of shaking with rage.

"Why should I worry so much? I shouldn't care what the hell happens to you!" He cursed, glaring at the boy before him. "What have you done to me? Why is it I can't get you out of my head?" The blonde demanded. Harry swore his heart flipped with joy and yet it sank to his stomach with fear. It wasn't possible. He couldn't let that happen. Not again.

"I don't know." Harry said softly. "But you need to stop." He pushed forward. He didn't want to say it. He wanted to hear this. He wanted to know he cared, that there was something between them. He didn't know why but he wanted Malfoy to stay. But he couldn't. For the love of God he couldn't risk Malfoy's safety like that.

"Why?" Draco demanded. "Why is it I think about you and then you tell me not to? I want to be near you and you say 'stay away'. I want to help you and you won't tell me a damn thing!" He shouted, swinging his fist to throw the water bowl resting on the table to the floor. It shattered loudly on the floor. Harry peeked toward Madam Pomfrey's dark office. "What the hell is happening to me? And what the hell is after you?"

Harry bit his lip, fighting back the need to grab the Slytherin and hold him tight. He wanted nothing more then to cry in the warmth and safety of the other's arms. He had to protect him, not put him in danger. "I can't tell you." He muttered weakly.

Hands lashed out, grabbing his by the front of his hospital pajamas. He forced Harry to looked up at him, pulling him closer. "Don't give me that crap, Harry!" The boy grabbed his wrist, trying to pry his hand off his shirt. Malfoy didn't budge, glaring down at the boy. "Tell me why that thing is after you!"

"I can't!" Harry cried, tears in his eyes. "I have to protect you! If I tell you, he'll hurt you!" Harry felt the hands loosen in surprise and he managed to throw his body back away from the Slytherin. Draco stared down at him in confusion. "I can't...I won't...go through that again. I never want to see you like that again." Harry muttered softly, trying to hide his tears. He trembled on the other edge of the bed, unable to look up at Draco. "I never want to fight you again."

"What...?" Malfoy breathed, his eyes widening with confusion. "Tell me Harry. What happened? What did I do?" He whispered softly, watching the crumbling Gryffindor before him. Harry shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. Draco growled. He grabbed Harry by the sleeves and pulled his across the bed, pinning him there before him. Harry whimpered, clinging desperately to him. "Please tell me Harry." He pleaded softly, holding the boy tightly in his arms. "I need to know I can protect you."

"If I tell, you'll get hurt." Harry whispered. "I can't. I won't." He tired to push away but Draco wouldn't let him. To Malfoy's surprise Harry relaxed in his arms, sinking into his shoulder. "I'm tired. I don't want to." He whimpered, more tears falling. Draco sighed, nuzzling the boy's soft ebony hair.

"Sleep. I'll keep you safe tonight."

* * *

"My god she's a slave driver!" Ron cried as he plopped down next to Harry in Divinations class. "If we didn't have class, we'd be in that library all day. She's constantly sending me on errands, tellin' me to find a book or put them away or to get her someone or fetch something from the dorm. She's relentless I'm telling you." Harry laughed at his friend as he wrote on his parchment. "What'cha workin on?" He asked, peering over Harry's arm.

"Homework. I did miss class for five days remember? Snape's using it to give me more work than normal." Harry said calmly, smiling as he flipped through the text book. "I got a good talking to from Sirius too. He was so worried his eyes were bugging out. He said Remus stopped sleeping when he heard. I feel bad, especially since it was right after the full moon." Harry muttered.

"Professor Ishtar did sub the whole time. But even she seemed out of it. She was constantly stepping aside and touching that necklace of hers. You think it's important?" Ron muttered, resting his chin on his folded arms. Other students were making their way into the classroom.

"That necklace allows her to see things to come. She's a seer Ron, and a bloody good one if you ask me." Harry muttered. The red head blinked curiously. Harry shook his head. "I'll tell you later." He muttered softly when the professor walked in.

By the end of their classes they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry had the greeting of a life time from much of the school body. Hufflepuffs were jumping over each other to question him, Ravenclaws were discussing it deeply and trying pull him in and Gryffindors were cheering at him to eat and tell them. The Slytherins of course showed little interest however one did eye Harry all through dinner.

Harry was calmly answering small questions from his house mates when suddenly Hermione appeared, slamming a large book on the table. She did that often when she was frustrated but this was a surprise. She fell into her seat across from them and let her head fall onto the book. "I've looked everywhere! I can't find it!" She shouted with frustration.

"Find what Hermione?"

"The student body list!" She cried. "I've been looking everywhere for it."

"What is it exactly?" Harry asked sheepishly, almost afraid. The girl sat up, her voice softening.

"It's a list of every student ever sorted into Hogwarts. It tells the person's name, birth date, house and O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. scores. It was first written by Helga Hufflepuff and has been continued on by the headmaster. But I can't find it! I've even asked Professor Mcgonagall but she says she doesn't know. She said it records on its own by the will of the Sorting Hat and it was stored away somewhere. She said no one has seen it since except for maybe Dumbledor and I can't find him either."

"What would you need a student body list for?" Ron muttered through a mouth full of food. She frowned at him and he quickly gulped, his ears burning pink.

"Something Harry said about the boy's memories. Harry, you said when the spirit faced Tom Riddle, he said he had _met_ Salazar Slytherin." Harry nodded. "That means this boy had to have been a student. All of the ghosts and apparitions residing in the castle were either invited by the founders or died after the school's construction. And he had to have been a Slytherin if he had met Slytherin himself."

"But why do you need the list if you know this already?" Ron cried in confusion. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because I need to know more about him!" She cried. "What were his scores? When was he born? When did he die? _How_ did he die? Ron, if I don't know these things, I don't know how to help him." She said firmly. Ron nodded meekly, not daring to question her again. The boys watched the girl heap food onto her plate and eat, more boyishly then her usual proper self. Girls were so scary. Harry felt bad for Ron mostly because it was his girlfriend after all. They cautiously finished their meal as they watched her. When they had finished Harry followed his two friends out, Hermione ranting about everything she had found and what she and Ron needed to do. Ron was listening obediently, keeping his mouth firmly shut.

Harry paused, his feet faltering slightly when he felt eyes on him. He glanced over his shoulder to meet silver gray eyes. He had been staring all through dinner and Harry felt his cheeks begin to burn. He sent the blonde a small smile before shuffling off after his friends.

"Then I need you to get me all of these books. They should be in proper order by author. And another thing-" Hermione continued as Ron nodded, grimly looking at the list of books she had handed him. Harry resisted the urge to laugh, knowing he'd be helping the poor red head with that list himself.

Pain!

Harry doubled over suddenly, yelling out. Hermione and Ron stopped, spinning around to find him holding his middle. His face was screwed with pain. He felt like he was burning alive. He could barely hear Ron or Hermione, his ears ringing with screams and chanting. His head to pounding. His limbs ached, every wound on his body burning and screaming at him. He felt his knees give out and he fell into Ron. His lungs felt frozen, ice lining his throat. He couldn't breath. Something was terribly wrong. His scar even began to burn, worse then ever before. He cried in pain. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he fought the agony.

"Harry!" Hermione called again and again. Something was glowing in his pocket but they didn't notice.

"_Harry!"_ Another voice rang through the chaos in his head. _"Please! She's hurt! You have to help her!" _The voice was familiar and seemed to pull him away from the darkness. _"Please Harry! I can't let another person die." _Harry panted, fighting through the pain.

"We...have to go..." He gasped, slowly pulling away from Ron. The two stared in confusion. "Someone's...hurt..." He grunted, feeling pain shot through his body as he tried to move again.

"No! We should get you to the hospital wing. You need help Harry." Hermione protested. "You can't-"

"She's going to die Hermione!" Harry yelled. "I'm the only one who can find her." He growled. "Help me up Ron." The red head could do no more then obey, helping his best friend to his feet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the eye. He held it tightly in his hand, willing it to show him. Show him where this person was.

Suddenly he could see it. A dark hall, narrow, lined with pictures. A woman on the ground, in pain. Long black hair, dark skin.

"Professor Ishtar." He gasped. "This way!" With a burst of energy, he ran, Ron and Hermione following him. It hurt to move, it hurt to breath. He felt like he was dying. But he had to run. Had to find her. They turned many corners, climbed a few stairs and raced on. The glow of the Eye seemed to brighten the closer they got. Hermione gasped when they turned another corner.

"Professor!" She cried, racing ahead to the woman. Both Ron and Harry collapsed next to them. Harry could feel the pain flowing from her into the Eye and into him. Her Necklace was gone. He growled in pain and anger. Someone had attacked her and stolen the Necklace. Who, he didn't know.

"Potter!" The three looked up to see the blond Hufflepuff running toward them. "You alright? I saw you guys running and you looked really beat up Harry." He came to stop before them, panting slightly. "What's the-ah!" He yelled out in surprise when he spotted the teacher. "What happened!"

"Never mind that!" Harry shouted. "Jounouchi, take Professor Ishtar to the hospital wing! She's dying." He ordered. Unsure, Jounouchi knelt down. With the help of Ron, he lifted the woman onto his back.

"Where are you three off to? Shouldn't you be coming too Harry?" The boy shook his head as Ron supported him.

"I'll be fine. There's something we have to do. Get going." He said, his green eyes burning. Jounouchi stared for a moment before reaching into his pocket. He threw something, Harry catching it.

"You'll need it. See you at breakfast." He said with a grin before running off with the professor on his back. Hermione and Ron watched Harry tuck the card into his pocket before slowly pulling away from the red head.

"I'm alright now." He grunted. "We have to go. He's here. I can sense it." He said, holding the Eye tightly.

"Right." Ron nodded. "Lead the way Harry." The boy looked up in surprise. His two friends smiled at him. "We're ready to help Harry. We're a team."

"Wouldn't be the first time we've faced death before." Hermione said with a smile. "Quirral."

"Riddle." Ron added with a grin.

"Sirius Black AND a werewolf." Hermione continued.

"Dragons, mermen, and that maze."

"Voldemort."

"Not to mention Umbridge." Ron shuddered.

"What makes this year any different?" Hermione asked. Harry laughed like he hadn't all year. These were his friends. These were the two who would be by his side forever, supporting and protecting him. And he would protect them. He was happy. He could never ask for better. He had everything he could ever dream of and more.

"Alright." He said once he had himself under control. "Let go see death again." He stuck out his hand. Happily Hermione placed hers over it, followed by Ron. Suddenly filled with cliche and heroism, Harry grinned. "All for one..."

"And one for all!"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Thank you very much for reading chapter thirteen of HPMMD!_

_Jo Manta_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for reviewing chapter thirteen of HPMMD as of June th, 2007!!_

_I'd like to thank the following reviewers:_

DestinyDragon: _Thank you!_

death by storm: _We'll find out won't we? Thank you for reading!_

DBZfanalways: _Thank you so much!_

Wold-in-Sheeps-Clothing: _LOL! I know! Thank you!_

_Thanks again for reviewing!_

_Thank you again for reviewing and enjoy the fourteenth chapter of..._

_Harry Potter and the Millennium Darkness!_

* * *

Chapter 14 

The pain was subsiding slowly but now his heart seemed to ache. This was no longer Professor Ishtar's pain. This was Ryou's. Ryou was in pain. Heart wrenching agony. Harry could hear him crying at the back of his mind. "What are we going to do when we find him Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Do we usually ever know that answer Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"True." She muttered. They were walking behind Harry, hand in hand. They had not been walking too long, following Harry. He didn't say why he went this way but he felt it was right. He was connected to the Eye somehow and it was guiding him to where he needed to be. "Harry?" He could barely hear her. She seemed so far away. "Harry!" She cried out. He turned, trying to find his friends. They were gone. He was alone. In a dark hall he found himself alone. Unsure what had caused it, he glanced around. The Eye suddenly burst with light, Harry's mind reaching into it.

He could see a light. At the end of the hall. Trusting the item, he began following.

"POTTER!" He froze with fear. No. No he couldn't. Why? Why did he have to come? Why wasn't he in his dorm, studying or enjoying the comfy Slytherin common room? Why couldn't he trust Harry and leave? Why did he have to come? He slowly turned to find the blond before him, glaring at him. "Where are you going?"

"Go back to the dungeons Draco. You can't be here." Harry said softly. Draco growled in frustration.

"Dammit Potter I'm tired of being in the dark." He hissed. Harry winced visibly. He hated keeping Draco in the dark. But what else could he do? He had to keep Draco safe. Had to keep them safe.

"I'm sorry Draco, I can't-"

"Don't give me that bullshit again!" Draco cut him off forcefully. "I don't know why I care so damn much but I'd like to find out. I can't do that if I know you're going out trying to die!" Harry was stunned when arms grabbed him, pulling him against the warm body of the Slytherin. "I want to find out what could happen. I want to know everything. About you, about what's going on, about everything. I can't do that if you won't let me, Harry." Harry sighed, sinking into the soft body. He slowly brought his arms up around Draco's back. He wanted nothing more then to stay here, safe with this boy. No. This man. He wanted to be with him, wanted to find love with him. He wanted to protect him. He had to protect him.

"If you stay with me, you'll be in danger." Harry whispered.

"I'm in enough danger as it is Potter." Draco retorted. "Please let me protect you Harry. Let me help you."Harry snuggled deeper into those soft robes.

"I'm sorry Draco. I have to do this. I swore I would save him and now I have no choice. I won't let you get hurt again. I can fight them. I have the power to fight them."

"I'm not weak Harry." Draco protested. "I can easily do anything you can."

"Not this. He asked me to do this and I'm going to. My way. And I won't let them hurt you." Harry pulled away. Draco stared at him in confusion. He smiled. Stepping back, he straightened out the blond's robes and ran his hands through his hair to smooth it out. He smiled reassuringly. "Go to your dorm, take a hot bath and get some sleep." Those silver eyes widened when soft lips pressed against his forehead. Harry fell back onto his heels with that same smile. "I'll see you at breakfast."

He turned his back. A hand reached out, latching onto his elbow. Harry turned to him again to those lost silver eyes. "How do you know that? How can you be so sure? You're not invincible, Potter." His eyes narrowed. "If you die, I won't forgive you." Harry smiled again.

Draco's eyes widened. Those lips pressed against his. They were so soft, so sweet. And they were gone faster then he could savor them. "I promise. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, the ebony haired boy was gone.

* * *

"What'll we do now Hermione? Harry's nowhere." Ron asked, glancing around one last time. His blue eyes widened when he saw the girl pull something from under her robes. 

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." She whispered, placing her wand against the parchment. Ron stuttered in disbelief.

"B-b-but how! I t-thought Snape b-burned that!" He cried. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh honestly Ron. You really think they were that dense. Professor Lupin helped make it for Merlin's sake." She grumbled as she opened the map. Ron looked over her shoulder at the map. He didn't see Harry's name anywhere nearby or even an unknown name. He set the parchment on the floor before her and unfolded another corner. His eyes widened at a new name.

_Malik Ishtar._

"He may be able to hide from everyone in the school but not this map." Hermione sneered with a smirk. That was every unlike her, almost Slytherinish, Ron thought with horror. She folded the map and stood quickly. "This way!" Without much argument, Ron raced after his girlfriend down the corridor.

"What are we going to do though Hermione?" He called at the girl ahead of him. "What if he tries to kill us?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there!" Hermione called back with a grin. She had never been more excited to fight an enemy. She wanted to. She wanted to help Harry in anyway she could and if this was how, she was going to do it! "Stop being slow Ron! Hurry up!" The boy yelped, picking up his pace to try and keep up. "I hope you brought your deck Ron!"

"Why?" He asked.

"We might need them!" She said only deepening his confusion. Daring not to argue, he ran on after her. He was hoping to marry her one day so he wasn't going to risk their relationship now of all times. He laughed at his own absurd thoughts and pressed on. What would the twins say? It was impossible to tell why he was suddenly thinking of his family in a way as if he didn't have a chance of dying tonight.

* * *

Harry followed the light as it shimmered at the end of the stair case. When he reached the bottom, he cursed to find the light down the hall again, seeping through the cracks of a door. He ran toward it, tucking the Eye safely into his pocket. He stopped before the door. The light had remained. He'd found it. Ryou was here. And so was...his other half. Summoning his courage, he slowly pushed the door open. 

Green eyes widened. The room was larger then the Great Hall. It seemed to go on forever, support beams decoratively filling the room. The ceiling was high above, the black marble pillars supporting beautiful Celtic arches. The floor was smooth white marble tiles with veins of black and blue through them. There were no windows and the light only filled the front half of the room. Harry stepped inside, gazing around in awe. He felt his body pulse when he stepped onto the tile. Something was here.

He walked forward, not sure where he was headed. The farther in he went, the greater the feeling grew. His mind felt fogged and his body relaxed. It was strange. He became alert when a soft mist appeared ahead of him. He stopped, watching it clear. His eyes widened again.

A mirror. A tall glass mirror with lettering along the arch. The mirror of Erised. And sitting before it was a boy. He was dressed in black robes that pooled around him and hung off his body. With long snow white hair falling over his shoulders. His white hand rested on the mirror. In the mirror his reflection knelt before him, his hand also on the glass.

Only it wasn't him. This boy was different. His hair was wild, though the same color. He was also dressed in black, though they fit him a bit better. And from his wings sprouted black wings. Like a bat's. Harry stepped back in fear. The reflection looking up in alarm, bright red eyes glaring at him. The boy slowly turned to face him. Sad green eyes brightened with hope as a small smile formed on his lips.

"_Harry."_

Fighting down his fear and racing heart, Harry gulped. "Ryou." He said softly. The reflection stood, growling mutely at the mortal. The boy turned back to the mirror with pleading green eyes. He rested his head against the glass, his eyes falling shut as if he were about to cry. As if hearing him speak, the other looked down at the ghost with those blood red eyes. He was trembling now, tears collecting in his lashes. The other growled again, glaring at Harry with rage and yet it was not like before.

"You are so annoying!" Harry spun around only to have a fist smash into his jaw, sending him to the floor. "You just can't keep your nose out of this!"

"_Malik!"_ Ryou was facing them now, tears in his frightened green eyes. The other growled mutely in the mirror as he watched the Egyptian boy draw the Rod from his belt. Ryou clutched at his heart begging to the other soul within him. Harry shuffled back on the floor as Malik advanced, his violet eyes burning with black flames. His face seemed to become distorted suddenly, overlapped with another more sinister one before it was gone again.

The reflection faded away. A golden light burst from under Ryou's black robes, the Ring trembling. His body went limp, his head falling back as his face relaxed, his tears slipping away. The light faded as suddenly as it came. Malik growled, glaring at the new arrival. Harry quickly got to his feet, running away from them. He also watched the white-haired boy as he slowly stood, his head bowed. He lifted a hand, whipping away the tears on his face. His hair became wild and he seemed taller then before. Blood red eyes glared at them.

"Bakura." Malik hissed. He turned his Rod toward him, the eye glowing. The new soul's eyes narrowed as gold light surrounded him only to fade away into the Ring resting on his chest.

"_You're annoying."_ He hissed, the Ring trembling. Malik growled, taking hold of the Rod with both hands. He drew the golden sheath away, leaving only the silver blade.

"I've come to take you back, Bakura. You don't belong here." The spirit snorted.

"_I don't? What of my landlord then? How do you expect him to survive without me?"_

"You're only killing him!" Malik yelled, lunging at the other. Bakura snorted, slamming his fist into the blond's stomach.

"_You're far too weak to capture me, boy."_ Malik growled, sinking to the floor as he tried to breath. _"Stay here while I deal with this other nuisance."_ Harry felt his heart lurch with fear as the spirit turned toward him. He could just see the mirror behind them. The boy was now standing in the glass, dressed in white with feathered wings. He seemed to plead to the spirit but he wasn't listening. Harry braced himself as Bakura approached. _"What my host sees in you I don't know. But I'm sick of your interfering."_ He hissed. The trembling Ring began to glow, darkness lashing out at Harry. The boy cried out, his own pocket glowing. The darkness swarmed suddenly between them, halted by something. Bakura growled, glaring at the boy before him as something began to take shape.

An angel. The Change of Heart. The woman glared back at the spirit as she held the orb of darkness in her hands. Her long yellow hair and white robes pillowing around her, she lifted the orb. Mutely, she threw it back. The spirit grunted when it slammed into him, seeping back into the Ring.

"_You think you can beat me?"_

"No!" Harry shouted back. "But I can't let Ryou die like this! I promised him I'd save him. You with him. And I'm going to keep that promise!" He yelled. He was afraid but he had to do this. He wanted to do this. "I don't want anymore people to die and I don't want my friends in danger anymore!"

White light swarmed between the angel's hands now. Bakura growled as he braced himself. She attacked, the light slamming into him. In the mirror, the boy doubled over in pain, crying out mutely. Harry suddenly felt sick. He was hurting Ryou. The spirit may be in control but it was still Ryou's body! "I don't want to fight you! I don't want to hurt Ryou!" Harry shouted, shielding his eyes from the light. Suddenly Bakura appeared before him through the light, darkness in his hand.

Harry froze as the darkness surrounded him. He screamed when shocks of pain filled his body. Like thousands of bolts of electricity. He felt his body give out when it ended, falling to his knees. Bakura loomed over him, the darkness swirling around him. _"You can't beat me."_

Ryou was crying again behind the glass of the mirror. Harry could hear whispered yelling at the back of his mind. Why? Why was Harry able to see him? The mirror only showed what you wanted most? Is that what Harry wanted? To see what Ryou saw? To see what he wanted more then anything and help him find it? Yes. He wanted that. He wanted to help Ryou. He wanted to save him. He lifted dull green eyes to the mirror looming behind Bakura. He could see Ryou. See his sad tears.

And Draco.

His eyes widened.

Draco. Draco was standing behind Ryou. Watching him. With pleading silver eyes. _Come back._ And behind him were Ron and Hermione. And Jounouchi. And Ginny, Fred and George. And Remus and Sirius. And many other Gryffindors he knew. Friends. People he knew and cared about. Who cared about him. And his parents. Everyone. Waiting for him. Wanting him to come home.

And Ryou. Ryou needing his help.

Bakura lifted his hand, a dagger forming from the shadows. Growling, he swung at Harry's head. He was thrown away. Bearing his wand, Harry lifted his shaking body to his feet. Panting slightly, he lifted his head. His green eyes burned. "I may not be able to beat you but I won't let you kill me!" He shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Harry spun around, narrowly dodging Malik's lunge. He winced as blood sprayed. Pain filled his face as his hand flew to the slash and he fell out of Malik's way. The Egyptian lunged at Bakura with the Rod, both forgetting Harry. Slowly he pulled back his hand. It was covered in red blood. He cursed. It hurt far worse then any wound he had ever received. Even his scar. The angel appeared before him, cooing with worry. Harry spared her a weak smile.

"I'm alright." He muttered.

Bakura growled, the shadows lashing out at the blond as he trying to reach him. _"You know nothing of the darkness, brat."_

"I know enough." He hissed back.

"_Don't fool yourself."_ Malik growled with hatred. The shadows swarmed around him, pinning his limbs to his body, rendering him immobile. _"You're all weak and useless creatures. I will take pleasure in killing you and the rest of you humans."_

"You were human once too." Malik spit out as the shadows began to squeeze. He felt as if his body would break any moment. He yelled out in pain as it increased. He suddenly felt one of his arms give out. The pain was unbearable. He felt something inside him burst, filling his body with fire. His head began to pound. Something clawed at the back of his mind, snarling and howling, trying to break free. He couldn't hold back the ear splitting scream.

Harry cursed. He didn't care if Malik had tried to kill him. He was still human and Harry couldn't just sit and watch him die. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the card. Jounouchi's card. The Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Please help me." Harry whispered. Something suddenly sprung from the card and into the air. Harry watched in awe as the massive dragon formed above him. "Please help him." His jaw dropped, black flames began to form in his mouth. Aiming at the spirit, the dragon fired. Harry shielded his eyes again. A cloud of dust and flame filled the room. He saw Malik fly across the room, slamming into a nearby pillar. He was bleeding, his left arm bent in an unnatural angle. Harry turned as the cloud began to fade. Dark red eyes glared at him through the flames around him. Harry felt his heart falter with fear. He hated those eyes. Hated the fear he felt when he saw them.

"_I don't care what my host says. I will kill you for your interfering."_

Soft murmuring echoed in the room. Harry's ears seemed to pick up on it and increase the volume. He knew that language. He hated it but he knew it. His eyes widened. Suddenly Bakura lurched forward, blood forcing its way through his teeth. He fell to his knees, shaking with pain. His eyes widened with rage and pain. Malik continued to chant. The Ring dangled from the cord around Bakura's neck, flashing with light. With a yell of rage, Bakura faded away leaving only small Ryou in his place.

The Red Eyes growled, still looming over Harry. Slowly he stood, his eyes on the trembling form before him. Malik too watched with apprehension as he slowly sat up straight. Wide tear filled green eyes trembled. His hand clutched the Ring as the other went to his mouth with fear. The mirror was empty now. The room was silent except for the heavy breathing of all within. The sound of running footsteps approached until they burst through the door.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione shouted when they spotted the wounded boy. He looked up in surprise.

"Guys. How...?" The two ran toward him, glancing at the strange boys nearby.

"We followed the other one on the map." She said, glancing toward Malik. She took out a handkerchief and gently pressed it against his cheek to soak up the blood. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Fine." Harry grunted, getting to his feet. The two watched curiously as he approached the boy sitting on the ground, hugging the Ring. "Ryou?"

"_He's gone..."_ His voice came in a soft whisper. His eyes were wide with terror. _"I can't find him...I can't feel him anymore..."_ He began to shake, tears falling down his face. _"Bakura..."_ Suddenly Harry understood. Turned to face the other blond, his eyes burned with rage.

"Malik! What did you do?" He demanded hatefully. The other glared with dark violet eyes. "What did you do to Bakura!"

"I locked him away." He grunted. "Did you think I was just going to kill poor Ryou?" Harry growled. "I have two spells. One to trap him and one to extract him from the body."

"_You can't!"_ Ryou cried in fear. He held the Ring to his heart, as if he were holding Bakura's very soul. No. He was holding just that. And Harry had to protect that.

"Harry? What's going on?" Ron asked.

"_He can't hear me..."_ Harry glanced toward the terrified Ryou again. He looked up at Harry with lost green eyes. _"I can barely feel him, just in the darkness. But he can't hear me."_

"Hermione!" The girl jumped to attention. Harry turned toward them. "Bakura's soul is inside the Ring. The only way he can be is by taking control of Ryou's body. Is there any way we could remove him? Give him his own body?" The girl's eyes sparked with thought. She glanced around for a moment, sinking into her mind and memory. After a moment her eyes sparked again.

"The Doppelganger spell." She muttered.

"The wha?" Ron muttered in confusion.

"The Doppelganger spell. I read about it in a book." She said again. She turned to Harry with the trace of a hopeful smile. "It's a dark spell though. It was used by dark wizards to create a second body. A pure copy of themselves when the spell is cast. The body remains perfectly intact until a soul is placed inside it. All we need is the circle and essence. Ron!" She turned on the red head with excitement. She took out a piece of chalk from her pocket and began drawing on the blank parchment of the map. She then shoved the drawing into his hand, handing him the chalk. "Quickly! Go draw this on the floor! Exactly as I have. And make it big." She looked around. "Between those pillars there. Now!"

Ron nodded, running off to do as he was told. The girl turned to the broken Egyptian. "You! You're going to help us! That spell. The one that extracts. Alter it. It needs to be able to draw the soul out but not eliminate it." Malik glared at her. She returned it with vigor. "You'll do it or I'll make you wish you'd never come to this school. Harry. You take care of him." She said. The boy nodded, making his way toward Malik. Grudgingly, Malik took out the spell and began to change it. Hermione gently knelt before Ryou.

"Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. You're Ryou Bakura, yes?" Fearfully, the boy nodded. She smiled at him. "We're going to help you get Bakura back, alright?" His eyes widened in surprise. "Now I need you to help me. I need that," she pointed to the Ring, "and a piece of your hair. Then I need you to learn this spell. You'll need to say it to put the soul into the body." He nodded firmly. "Good."

Ron finished the last crescent moon shape within the circle. It wasn't actually a circle at all, but a pentagon with many figures and letters inside and around it. Like alchemy. He shrugged and turned toward the others. "I'm done over here!"

"Here too!" Harry called. Hermione nodded.

"Alright then." Carefully she helped Ryou to his feet. "Go place these into the middle of the circle." Ryou nodded and made his way toward Ron. With great care he placed the Ring in the center and a piece of his hair. He knelt at the edge of the circle and turned to them. Malik was using Harry for support, his arm lying limp against his side. Disgruntled, he began to speak the spell. Ryou whimpered, clutching his heart as if it were being ripped out. A black orb began to form above him, little lights coming from both the Ring and Ryou. Once the light had gathered completely, Ryou shakily placed his hands on the edge of the circle.

The four watched as golden light illuminated the circle and Ryou as he willed his magic into the spell. Without realizing he let the words flow from him. Sparks of electricity began to flare from the circle. The wind picked up out of nowhere. Dust and lightning began to swirl in the center of the circle. They all watched tensely as Ryou continued to repeat the words, something forming in the center of the spell.

The gold Ring chimed when it hit hard chest.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_I'm REALLY sorry this is so short! But I guess we're almost done here! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I'll see you next chapter!_

_Thank you very much for reading chapter fourteen of HPMMD!_

_Jo Manta_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you for reviewing chapter fourteen of HPMMD as of July 7th, 2007!!_

_I'd like to thank the following reviewers:_

DestinyDragon:_ Well you'll just have to read the chapter won't you? LOL! Thank you for reading so faithfully!_

death by storm: _So glad I didn't disappoint! Thank you for reading this far!_

DBZfanalways_: As always, thank you!_

_Thanks again for reviewing!_

_Thank you again for reviewing and enjoy the fifteenth chapter of..._

_Harry Potter and the Millennium Darkness!_

* * *

Chapter 15

Draco was not happy. To tell the truth he was sulkish. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night and was currently skipping breakfast. He denied any radical "what if's and "he might be..." It was utter absurd to think the Harry Potter would break a promise. Not this important. Not to him. At least he hoped that was true. He had told his roommates to go ahead without him. He wasn't hungry. He was actually nervous. He was afraid.

What would he do? What would he say? He had been crazy last night. He had seen something follow Harry out of the Great Hall. He'd seen that thing again. He'd been worried. So he had chased after. He'd been crazy last night, kissing Harry Potter! He didn't know what he'd do if he had to face Harry at breakfast.

Or what he would do if he didn't. What if Harry wasn't there? What if he was hurt? What if it was worse? What if what if what if! Draco smacked himself in the head, falling back onto his bed. Damn it! His heart was aching and his head pounding and his mind racing. It wouldn't shut up! He cursed under his breath as he glared up at the ceiling through the four posters. He wanted to go down and yet he didn't. He wanted to see Harry. Wanted to make certain the boy wonder was alive and well.

"Damn it Potter, what have you done to me?" He felt his heart slam into his ribs painfully. What if...Harry was dead? The thought made his blood boil, his heart freeze and his eyes sting with invisible tears. He'd spent all year contemplating his relationships with the people around him. What would happen if he left? What would they think if he followed his good-for-nothing father and took on the dark mark? What if he died? Would anyone notice or care? In his confusion he watched the only other boy he knew like him. The only other so alone and confused.

He began watching how Harry Potter lived his life.

And without realizing it, he began to fall.

And he fell hard.

Cursing again, Draco rolled over. Everything started to hurt. He'd moved around so much the night before, trying to sleep, he'd put his body into positions he'd never thought possible. His mind hadn't settled down and it still wouldn't. He wanted nothing more then to go down to the Great Hall. His rash thinking was if Harry was there, he'd kiss the hell out of him. If he wasn't, he'd quietly return to his room and hang himself with his bed curtains.

He hadn't made it to that point yet. He was still mulling over other options, other worries. It could be he was in the hospital wing. He was really beat up. That was one reason not to kill himself right away. That would put a big damper on his nobility for sure. Sighing, Draco rolled over again. He grumbled to himself, his silver eyes shut tightly together in concentration. A soft giggle sounded. His eyes popped open.

To meet smiling green ones.

"Did you miss me that much?"

Draco shot up in his bed, staring in disbelief. Harry laughed happily. He looked better. Better then he had all year. His skin was a healthy tan again, his hair a rich soft _messy_ ebony. Many of his bandages were gone. The only marks on his face were the old scar on his forehead and a new slash running from the inside corner of his left eye down to his jaw line. It was red and fresh but healing. His glasses looked new as did his clothes. He looked perfect.

Draco couldn't bring words to the surface as the Gryffindor smiled at him. "Why so quiet? I'm here aren't I?" Harry laughed. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by strong warm arm, his face pressed into the crook of his neck.

"Don't you dare do that to me ever again you bloody idiot!" Draco yelled, holding the boy as tightly as possible. Harry laughed despite the slight discomfort, returning the embrace.

"I missed you too." He muttered. Sinking into the warmth of the Slytherin, Harry took in the sweet sent of mint. "You smell good."

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Draco grumbled, pulling back from the smaller boy. Harry smiled up at him.

"Yes." Draco glared at him as Harry laughed. He was surprised when the boy placed an innocent kiss upon his lips. "You haven't been to breakfast. Why not?" Blushing, Draco scratched at the back of his head.

"Didn't want to." He muttered sourly as the boy laughed. He surprised the Slytherin again by taking his hand and tugging him toward the door.

"Come on. Let's eat by the lake. I packed a basket." He said happily as Draco followed him out.

"Why?" Draco questioned with a lifted brow. Harry shrugged. The blond rolled his silver eyes. "You don't think very far ahead do you?"

"Nope." Harry said as they exited the Slytherin dorm.

"You're in a good mood." Harry hummed happily as they made their way up toward the main floor. "How'd you get into the dorm anyway?"

"I had a friend let me in." Harry said coyly.

* * *

"I wonder where Harry is. I hope he's not getting himself into trouble so soon." Ron muttered as he munched on his biscuit. Hermione sighed, glancing toward the door again. Ron gently lifted her hand, which had been clenched around his all meal, and kissed her knuckles. She gave him a weak smile.

"Harry would know better then that, I'm sure." Hermione muttered uneasily. "My question is where are-"

"May I have your attention please?" McGonagall voice rang over the hall, drawing all eyes to her. She sat, allowing the headmaster to take the attention as he stood.

"Another wonderful turn of events had occurred this year at Hogwarts. I know many of you are eager to get on with your exams coming up. But I have a surprise for you all." Whispers sprang up as the wizard smiled knowingly. "Many years have passed since Hogwarts was first established and the only teachers were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." The houses glanced around, some glaring at the serpent table. "And it has been just as long for this young man. After years of dwindling in our corridors, we of this school welcome back a beloved students and a new addition. Mr. Ryou Shindo and Mr. Akafia Bakura." Everyone turned toward the large entry way where two figures stood.

The two boys were dressed in Slytherin robes. The smaller smiled at them as the other scowled. He had bright green eyes, soft white hair and pail skin. The other looked like his twin. He too had white hair, however far messier. His eyes were narrowed and blood red in color. Rage and darkness seemed to seep off him in waves, counter acted by the gentleness of his partner. They both looked odd and awesome in their black clothes against their white complection.

The taller growled at a Hufflepuff eyeing his partner, taking his hand. Laughing, the smaller followed him to the Slytherin table. They sat across from Zabini. No one dared to challenge this, the foreboding coming from them eerie.

"Honoring their previous sorting, they both shall remain in Slytherin. Treat them well and we shall all survive the rest of this year and next." With that Dumbledor sat and the meal continued. Ron glanced nervously toward the pair.

"I don't know about you guys but Bakura still doesn't feel too good to me. Can we really trust him not to kill anyone?" He muttered.

"I'm sure Ryou can handle him." Hermione answered with a smile. "I'm just glad to see him so happy. And to see Harry is feeling better."

"Yeah. But what about that cut? Madam Pomfrey couldn't heal it. Why not? You think it'll leave a scar like the other one?" Hermione shrugged.

"It could very well do that. It was created by a magical item after all." She set her silverware down with a sigh. "Shall we go see how Professor Ishtar is fairing?"

"What about Harry?" Ron asked, quickly standing to follow her.

"Oh he's probably just sleeping. He needs his rest after all." Hermione hummed. "Or would you rather we go off somewhere more private?" She asked, a grin forming on her mouth. Blushing bright red with a goofy grin, Ron followed her faithfully down another hallway. Laughing, Hermione took him by the collar.

* * *

Jounouchi sighed as he watched the pair of boys down by the lake. It was so dull. Without Seto to bug, it was so boring. He'd already eaten his fill, he didn't have class for another hour, Harry was out with Draco and Ron and Hermione were snogging somewhere. How unlucky. His boyfriend was off in another country working on his stupid Kaiba Corporation. Not to mention his best friend was off at Duelist Kingdom. Lucky bastard.

The blond Hufflepuff sighed, falling back onto his bed. Why'd he have to be the lonesome one. His Red Eyes was no help, off having a fly somewhere. He would love to go racing his dragon but couldn't. His broom had been confiscated the last time and he only got it back for practice and games. How crappy.

The blond looked up in surprise when an owl flew through the window, perching on his footboard. Carefully, he took the letter from the bird. It was addressed to him. In Seto's handwriting? The blond sat up and curiously began to break the seal. He felt a sudden sharp tug at his navel. He found his landing a bit rocky and bouncy!

Grunting, the Hufflepuff attempted to sit up. Only to find himself pinned down by hands. He looked up in surprise and anger to those icy blue eyes. He was smirking again and Jounouchi felt like either punching him in the face or ravishing him. Unfortunately he couldn't do either. "Hello puppy."

"Damn it Kaiba, what's the big idea dragging me here?" He growled, baring his teeth at the CEO. Seto Kaiba smirked.

"You've been sulking all morning pup. Don't think I haven't noticed."

_Stupid dragon bonding shit._ Jounouchi cursed. He could hear faint laughter at the back of his mind and knew it was Seto. He growled unhappily. And yet he felt utterly relieved. He was so happy he was with his mate now. The bed was soft under his skin. Wait! Where'd his shirt go! Shit! "H-hey now! Hold you're horses there!" The blond cried as the man lowered his lips to the boy's collar bone, sucking on it. He groaned, trying to fight the urge to give in. It felt really good there!

The brunette nipped on his collar, forming a mark. A claim. Once he was finished, he slowly made his way downward along his naked chest. Jounouchi cursed again. He was going to miss his first class.

"Damn you Kaiba."

* * *

"So what do you plan to do now?"

Malik grunted, twirling the Rod in his hand. He was leaning against the wall on the far side of the room. His arm was fixed but not the barrier. Whatever had broken free last night was lingering, whispering in his head from the darkness. Urging him to kill, hunt, hurt. It wanted something that he didn't know of.

"Not sure." He muttered. Ishizu turned away from her vanity, her hair finally finished.

"You could stay. I'm sorry for the past brother but I swear I will take care of you this time." She pleaded. Malik snorted, slipping the Rod into his belt.

"I don't blame you sister." He growled, grabbing the purple cloak from the chair. Swinging it around, he latched the chain around his collar. He glared with hatred at an invisible figure as he turned toward the door. "I blame the Pharaoh."

And with a flurry of shadows, he was gone.

Ishizu sighed, her shoulders falling. Tears formed in her lashes. _Lady Isis._ She pleaded. _Please watch over him for me._ She prayed, her fingers lingering on the golden Necklace.

* * *

"Hey Ryou!" The white-haired boy looked up in surprise to find Harry dashing toward him, dodging other students. It felt good, being able to feel again. He had bumped into many people in the hallway on his way to class. It felt even better knowing they could see and feel him as well. Everyone was being courteous to him, having attended for two weeks now. And so far his best friends were Harry, Ron and Hermione. Blaise had hit it off really well with Bakura (to everyone's surprise.) They had a habit of coming to potions class simply to blow their cauldron up.

Harry smiled brightly at him, slightly out of breath. "Hey. What's your next class?"

"Charms." Ryou said with a small smile. "Have you seen Bakura? He disappeared before breakfast."

"No, I haven't." Harry muttered. "You think he might have gone somewhere?"

"Knowing him, there's no telling." Ryou sighed. His other half was unpredictable often and obviously overly aggressive on other times. It was taking the other students some time adjusting to his intrusion and his sudden appearances. He had a nasty habit of appearing out the shadows before everyone. While it frightened most, it concerned Harry and Ryou. They were the only students with an understanding of Bakura's nature, Ryou more so then Harry. "I'll just have to find him later. See you at lunch Harry."

"Yeah see ya." The boy called before running off again to get to his class. Ryou spared his retreating form a smile before turning to go to his own class. He loved being able to attend normally again. He always feared someone would see him when he had been a ghost. A few students had a nasty habit of being unknown seers and had caught Ryou on a number of occasions. But now he was free to go, Bakura unfortunately not taking advantage of the situation.

His darker half had always called the classes stupid and unnecessary. He often tried to teach Ryou Shadow magic but his method of teaching only hurt Ryou and he quickly stopped that. Ryou reasoned that the Shadow magic was far to powerful for him and his natural magic was all he would need to defend himself. But Bakura still did not attend classes. He probably wouldn't pay attention anyway.

Ryou sighed fondly as he rested his chin in his palm. It was a slow day, the hours dragging but he enjoyed it. He loved living again, being real. Being able to eat and speak and move with the restrictions of a human body. Bakura agreed in his own way. He always found some things easier when he had a body. A body that could withstand his magic. His magic was far to great for Ryou's human body and often put him through a lot of stress and pain. Now he was free and unlimited in his abilities. It was frightening really.

Ryou glanced toward the large windows. His eyes widened. Rain was pelting the glass, the sky outside gray and the windows fogging. Without warning he stood, silencing the professor and the other students. He grabbed his things quickly and ran for the door, yelling, "I'm sorry! I have to do something!"

He raced through the halls and down a flight of stairs. He dashed past the Great Hall and down the stair cases toward the entry. He dropped his bag and books by the door and ran out the doors. He kept running until he was halfway toward the lake. He breathed in deeply, smelling the spring air. His white hair was completely wet, his clothes soaking. His robes became too heavy for him so he quickly discarded them. A smile formed on his face as he held his arms out, facing the sky happily. His sweater and pants were sticking heavily to his like a second skin but he didn't care. He felt the icy cold water splatter on his white face.

"You'll catch cold, landlord." Ryou jumped, turning toward the voice. Bakura approached calmly, his hands stuffed in his jean pockets. He looked so comfortable and unbothered in the rain, just like Ryou. He grinned slightly, his eyes red gleaming. Ryou smiled shyly.

"I won't stay out long. I just had to come out." He said softly. His other half finally stopped before him. Ryou could feel his body heat, he was so close. His head fell slightly, his eyes resting on his shoes. He had once feared this being but now he didn't think he could survive without him.

"You always did love the rain." Bakura muttered.

"I wanted to feel it again." Ryou whispered. It was his love. When he had first come to Hogwarts he often skipped a class simply to stand out in the rain. Bakura would never bother him, knowing this action gave the human boy peace. It was only when they began to trust one another did Bakura join him in this peaceful moment. Ryou blushed when a hand rested under his chin, drawing his green eyes up to his.

"Are you happy again, landlord?" He asked softly.

"Uh huh." Ryou muttered. He couldn't say he was ever unhappy all those years hidden away but he wasn't happy all the same. He was lonely, having no one real to talk to. He loved friends but he loved Bakura more. He had given up his human life to protect Bakura. "I'm happy with you, Bakura." He whispered, a smile coming to his soft face. Bakura stared down at him, his thumb tracing his pink bottom lip. They were so soft and inviting.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

Ryou felt his heart skip, his cheeks turning bright pink.

"Okay."

Bakura's lips descended upon him and his green eyes fluttered shut. Having dreamt for so long, Bakura's kiss was better then anything he had ever imagined. And he prayed with all his heart he would be able to share many, many more with him.

* * *

One week. One week and school would be over with. One more week and he'd be boarding the train to London station where a limo would be waiting. And he'd go to the airport and board his flight to Tokyo. Then he'd be moving into the Kaiba mansion for an unknown amount of time. The thought brought a smile to his face and filled his heart with warmth. He couldn't wait. Jounouchi whistled a happy tone as he made his way toward the Great Hall.

"Jounouchi!"

He came to an abrupt halt. Spinning around, he stared in disbelief. Laughter filled the air as footsteps ran toward him. A grin broke across his face.

"Yugi!" The small teenager jumped, Jounouchi wrapping his arms around him and began to swing him again. They laughed happily as he set the petit boy back onto his feet. "What're you doing here, Duel King?" Jounouchi grumbled with a grin, giving his small friend a noggy.

"Ah! Stop Jounouchi!" He laughed. He was small for a teenager, barely reaching 5'5". Dressed in jeans and a hoody, he didn't look half bad. The crazy part about his appearance was his hair. It was a base color of ebony black and faded into a purple-red color that shot toward the sky and his bangs were shock yellow. To add to his cuteness he had large glittering violet eyes that could make anyone turn to mush. He grinned happily up at his best friend. "We brought a friend."

Jounouchi looked up to see two others making their way toward the pair. Jounouchi was surprised to find Seto dressed in one of his clean business suits with his custom briefcase (surprise surprise). But what surprised him more was the man next to him.

He was like the exact reflection of Yugi only cooler. Dressed in leather and silk, he was a good five foot nine and nicely built. His hair was very much like Yugi's only darker in color and far more neat. While Yugi's was messy and droopy, this man's was styled quite well. Hanging from a chain around his neck was the familiar Millennium Puzzle pendent Jounouchi had seen Yugi finish. "Who's this Yug?"

"That, my friend, is the Pharaoh." Yugi said with a grin. The man gave Jounouchi a formal bow, smiling. He had the most shocking ruby-red eyes Jounouchi had ever seen.

"It's very nice to meet you Jounouchi. Yugi speaks highly of you." His voice was deep and smooth, baritone.

"So you're the Pharaoh? Wow. When'd you guys separate Yugi?" Yugi had spoken of the spirit of the Puzzle in his letters and though Jounouchi didn't quite understand it, he knew what was what.

"That's actually one reason we're here. A Miss Ishizu Ishtar offered to use a spell to give Atemu his own body." Yugi said happily. "And Atemu is going to duel Kaiba here for the students to watch."

"Cool! I get to see you whoop Kaiba's ass!" Seto glared at the blond but that didn't stop his grin.

"First, I wanna meet Harry! The way you talk he sounds really cool." Yugi said, taking Atemu's hand without thought. Jounouchi seemed to be the only one to notice the attachment between the two.

"That'll have to wait I'm afraid."

"Oh? Is Harry hurt again?" Yugi asked with concern.

"No..." Jounouchi muttered, his cheeks flushing a bit. "He's kind busy at the moment."

* * *

BLEEP!!! (for my slightly homophobic readers/friends this is a warning!)

Soft panting filled the small space, moans breaking in now and then. His tongue slid over the smooth white skin before sucking on the taut pink nipple. The other bit his lower lip to keep himself quiet. It felt so good and it hurt at the same time. Hands slid over his thighs and up to his hip, his fingers digging under the waistband.

"Draco..." He breathed, his green eyes hazy and dark. He played with the nipple in his mouth, squeezing the other between his fingers. The other brought his knuckles to his mouth to stifle another moan. He was pressed harder against the wall, a hand latching onto the button of his pants. He barely noticed them leave his body to fall into the pile building in another corner. He jumped when he felt a hand against his growing erection. "Please Draco..." He pleaded, burying his hand into soft blond hair.

The other chuckled against his skin, slowly making his way down his belly. He fought back the laughter bubbling up as those soft lips lingered on his navel. He jumped again when his boxers were suddenly ripped away. "Draco!"

"Shh." The other one whispered, lifting silver eyes to meet his. He placed a finger over his lips to signal quiet before facing the full of the boy's arousal. His body ached and he gripped the boy's blond hair tightly. He nearly dug his teeth into the top of his knuckles when the warm carven of the other's mouth surrounded him. It was too much. He felt like he was going to explode. Gods, it was too much.

"Draco...I'm gonna..."

The blond hummed against his erection, sending shivers through him. Tears collected in his lashes as the other sucked harder. His hands caressed his smooth thighs, squeezing now and then. He was so hard it hurt! He couldn't hold back anymore. Clinging to the blonde Slytherin he braced himself, his whole body tightening.

"Draco!"

The blonde pulled back, licking his lips with a smirk. He gave the boy a sound kiss, leaving him breathless and weak in the knees. He leaned against him, unable to fully stand on his own. The Slytherin cradled him in his arms, thankful he'd remember the silencing spell so no one would have overheard in the hallway.

BLEEP!! (You can read now)

"Shall we take a bath and go to dinner?" He asked softly. "I'm more then positive the Slytherin prefect bath is empty." The boy in his arms smiled up at him, relishing in the warmth of his lover.

"I'd like that." He whispered.

"I knew you would." He laughed. He helped him dress before they left the small closet. His hair was messier then usual and made Draco want him even more. He took the boy's hand in his, much to his surprise. He kissed the scar on his forehead then the one forming on his left cheek. "Will we be sharing a compartment on the train again?"

"I'm sure I'll be able to get away." The boy muttered. "I need to sleep. I'm still really tired and exams are next week."

"Oh I have no worries. Perfect Harry Potter can do no wrong." The boy punched him in the shoulder as he laughed.

"I'll have you know I nearly failed a Herbology exam last year. So ha!" He said confidently. "Wait." Draco laughed, squeezing that hand. He stopped suddenly, his eyes falling on the hand he was holding. Harry also stopped, realizing what it was Draco had seen. Much to Harry's displeasure, the blond lifted the hand to see the soft scars on the top spelling out "I shall not tell lies."

"I had to write lines last year. Umbridge." Harry muttered softly. Draco glared at the scar, storing the information away for future use. He then kissed the hand gently before walking again, Harry in toe. "You're not mad?"

"Oh I'm mad." Draco muttered. "Not at you. At Fudge. And at her. I didn't even like that woman. She was annoying." He grumbled. "Now about that bath." That sly grin returned and Harry blushed.

"I do want to go to dinner tonight, Draco."

"Yes, yes."

* * *

"Everything seems to have worked out nicely, don't you think?" Sirius shrugged, staring up at the blue night sky. He played with soft tawny colored hair as the Professor braided flowers together in a wreath. His head rested on the other's thigh as he lay in the grass. The night sky was clear of the clouds from the afternoon and filled with stars.

"You think Harry will be alright with that Malfoy boy?" Sirius asked softly.

"I'm sure. The Malfoy's are known for their fierce instinct to protect. He won't let anything happen to Harry. And though he may not fully support Dumbledor, I don't think he'll be going off to get the Dark Mark and submit Harry to death." Remus said with a smile. "I think they'll make each other very happy."

"Hm." Sirius grunted. "You noticed Voldemort's been pretty quiet this year?"

"I call it a blessing." Remus said wistfully. He smiled when he finished, reaching up to place the white crown onto the man's head. "Very cute." He muttered. Sirius gave him a wry grin before kissing him. Remus smiled happily before it faded away. He gazed up at the night sky. "Do you think Lily and James are this happy?"

Sirius shrugged, running his fingers through the other's soft hair. "They have the rest of time to be together and watch over Harry. There will be times they'll be afraid but I'm sure they're happy." He said softly. "Just like we will be one day."

"Are we happy again Sirius? You and I?"

"I'm happy with you Remus. Are you happy with me?" The other nodded. Sirius smiled, kissing him again. "Then yes. And we'll find a way to keep this happiness. I won't let it slip away as easily as it did last time."

Remus smiled. "Neither will I."

* * *

Jounouchi was happily settled into a compartment with Seto and his friends Yugi and Atemu, whom they had met last week. Ron and Hermione were sitting with Seamus and Dean while Neville was cozy with Ginny, Luna and a Ravenclaw girl they'd meet. Bakura had warded others away so it was just he and Ryou. Harry had found his own compartment and currently lay on the seat under his robes.

He hadn't slept well the night before, like always. But unlike before where he was dreading going back to his Aunt and Uncle, he was far to excited to be going home for the summer this year. Not only would he be going to live with Remus but Ryou and Bakura would also be coming with him. Until they could get their bearings in the world again, they would be staying with them at the farm. Not only that, Harry looked forward to his visits with Draco Malfoy.

_And speak of the devil_, Harry thought to himself when he heard the door open and close. But unlike last time it was careful. He heard the blinds come down over the windows. He felt a body behind him, hands resting on his shoulder. Slowly a hand pulled the robe back away from his head and soft lips fell upon his unmarred cheek.

"Hello Draco."

"Hello Harry."

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Thank you for reading so far! we're almost done here! thank you reviewers and faithful readers who have not reviewed but read anyway!!_

_Thank you very much for reading chapter fifteen of HPMMD! (i guess it's been thriteen for a while huh? LOL!)_

_Jo Manta_


	16. Epilogue

_Thank you for reviewing chapter fifteen of HPMMD as of July 14th, 2007!!_

_I'd like to thank the following reviewers:_

DestinyDragon:_ Thank you so much for reviewing so much and reading this far and it's been wonderful entertaining you. Thank you._

disgruntledfairy:_ I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading this far in and reviewing at least once._

_Thanks again for reviewing! And to all of you who have read, kept on alert and/or favorites, thank you so much and I enjoyed entertaining you all!_

_Thank you again for reading and reviewing and enjoy the Epilogue of..._

_Harry Potter and the Millennium Darkness!_

* * *

Epilogue

"Harry I need your help."

That's how it had started. That simply sentence he'd heard many times before. It seemed too unimportant when he had said it. But he came to realize it wasn't that simple.

"I-I uh...er I-ah...

"Come on Ron. Just say it."

"I...I lu...will yoo..."

"Spit it out Ron!"

"W-whi...wi..."

"Ron!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME!"

Hazel orbs widened in surprise.

"Am I interrupting something?" The two boys turned to stare into blank eyes.

"H-Hermione! I-it's not-I! I can explain-we were- uh!"

"It's not anything, really Hermione! We were just uh..."

Hermione blinked, glancing between the two boys. She then held up the phone she had in her hand. "Draco called. Something about dinner." She said calmly, holding the phone out toward Harry. Carefully the boy took it from her and fled into the house, leaving the pair in the garden. Ron's face was bright red, right to his roots.

"I-it's not what you think." He managed the weak statement, though no one could really understand.

"Ron." The boy jumped to attention. The girl stepped before him, grabbing his shoulders. His heart raced nervously as she stared up at him with burning brown eyes. He yelped when she shoved him down, forcing him to fall onto one knee. She then took his hand and placed hers so he was holding it gently. She brushed her hair out of her eyes quickly. "Now calmly and smoothly, say it."

"Uh...?" She waited, staring down at him. He gulped, not quite sure what she was up to. "Will you...marry me?"

"Don't say it as if you're confused! Say it with confidence. Put everything in your heart into it. Try again." She ordered. He shook his head and tired again.

"Will...you marry me?" It came out in a whisper, soft and fearful.

"You can't sound like you know you'll be rejected. Say it like you're waiting for her to throw her arms around you. Don't ask permission to say it. Ask them what you want to ask."

He tried to stop his shaking as he tried again. "Willyoumarryme?" He said quickly.

"No! Try again. This time with confidence. You can't show you're afraid she'll reject you. Honestly if you can't get this right, I don't know what kind of husband you'll make. Really, Harry could do better and he's not even-"

"Hermione!" She stopped talking, looking down in surprise. Burning blue orbs met her gaze as he held her hand in both of his. "Will you marry me? Stop talking and listen to me. Will you marry me?" She stared down at him in utter daze. He gulped, his nervous itch returning.

"Yes Ron." She whispered. "Oh Merlin yes!" She fell onto him, causing them to tumble back onto the grass. Ron yelped, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from falling off his chest. She planted a firm kiss on his lips with a bright smile.

Harry laughed quietly away from the phone. "Oh nothing. I wasn't laughing at you. Honest! Oh come on. No I know you can cook. Dracoooo." He whined, leaving the window to reassure his boyfriend.

* * *

Ron gulped nervously as Ryou finished tying his bow. He checked the boy's flaming hair before smiling. "All done." He said. "Your turn Fred." He called to the twin. Unlike most people, Ryou had a talent for telling them apart. Even with their bodies pressed so close together you didn't know where one ended and other began, he knew who was who. Ron sat on a stool, watching the white-haired boy work on his older brothers. He let out a shaky sigh before pulling out the yellow stress ball with a happy face printed on it and began to squeeze it to death. He'd have to thank Draco for it (much to his displeasure).

He and Malfoy had become on better terms in seventh year after he watched the Slytherin protecting his best friend from his Uncle. Horrid man the Muggle was. He'd come seeking Harry simply because he missed having someone to beat on after work. And with the wedding, Ron was grating at everyone's nerves. He'd been pacing so badly one night, the blond had thrown the ball at him, hitting him in the head. He said it was an early wedding gift. Ron had used it faithfully for the past week.

Harry sent him a reassuring smile from across the room. He then turned to the mirror before him and began struggling with his tie. Ryou laughed, easily untangling it and taking control. Harry smiled weakly, blushing. He was always bad at ties. Ron sighed again, glancing around at all the penguins. Unlike the traditional dress robes, the tuxedos were much more form fitting and required a bit of getting used to. His brothers were all there, with the exception of Percy. He was invited though and would probably be sitting on the family side of the room. Bill was helping his little son with his own bow tie. The boy lived up the Weasley family, freckles and all. He looked nothing like his veela mother and for that, they were all thankful. Charlie was also present. They had been afraid he wouldn't have made it on time.

Of course Fred and George were present, not wanting to miss ickle Ronikin's big day. Ryou had become a dear friend and was naturally apart of the ceremony. And his best man? His best friend. It made Ron so glad to have someone like him. They had their moments in the past but every friendship does. He was just thankful Harry was finally safe.

It had been a while since the death of the Dark Lord. Many of his followers had either perished or were arrested. Draco had no qualms about seeing his father die. He wasn't happy to say but he appeared relieved. As if a great weight had been lifted from him. He seemed to take on new light, finding a home of his own and inviting Harry to live with him. They had been there for two years now and seemed perfectly happy.

"Alright guys! Time to get ready! Ron. You need to get to the alter." Jounouchi said as he entered, grinning. He too was apart of the ceremony. He was more friends with Fred, George and Harry then with Ron but he still enjoyed his company. It was slightly disturbing when they had first learned about the blond's true nature. They may come from magic but it was still odd to hear a man announce he was having a baby with his male mate. Of course human dragons fell in the same category as veela and vampire.

Letting out a sigh again he and Harry made their way toward the chapel. They took their place at the alter before the rest of the room. He slipped the ball out of his pocket again and began squeezing. Harry tired hard not to laugh. It was so funny seeing his best friend so nervous and yet so excited.

He glanced over his shoulder at the crowd. Mrs. Weasley was already in tears, nearly crushing her poor husbands hand. On the other side of him was Mrs. Granger. She seemed far more under control then the other mother, smiling with pride. Behind them was Fleur with her new born daughter, also smiling. She was a lovely woman, time having done nothing to disturb her beauty. Harry could see Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas in the crowd also. Blaise Zabini was even there with his new fiancé (a Muggle cousin of Hermione's). There were many branched of the wizard family, even distant cousins who had married Blacks and Malfoys and other such distant bloods. And plenty of Muggle relatives of Hermione's. She had a large family and many friends from university.

In the far shadowed corner of the room he spied Bakura, his blood-red eyes gazing over all. Yugi and Atemu were mixed in with the crowd, as well as Seto Kaiba. Also he saw Remus and Sirius. Harry couldn't remember ever seeing the pair so happy. After the final battle, everything seemed to brighten for the tortured couple. They finally seemed at peace with the world around them. Then Harry saw his own lover enter, taking a seat in an empty pew at the far back. He looked positively handsome in his business suit. He was a CEO of his own wizarding company. He was now the link between Muggle technology and the wizarding world. With the assistance of Seto, it hadn't taken much for his business to boom. He reestablished the Malfoy name as one of nobility and intelligence. Harry couldn't be more proud.

When the music began to play Ron nearly jumped out of his shoes, the ball becoming deformed. Harry held in his laughter. He watched over his shoulder as the line of men and women were led by the little Weasley pulling a small blond girl in a wagon. She was the daughter of a cousin of Draco's and welcomed as the lovely flower girl seeing as the boy's sister was far to little. Ginny was first, escorted by Ryou. As always, the black of his tux clashed against his pale complection and hair. The girl shook her head at Harry when she saw him spying.

Luna followed them with Jounouchi, much to the blond's displeasure. He'd never liked her very much. After was Fred and George with a few of Hermione's Muggle friends. They all looked stunning in their dresses. Then a different tone began to play and everyone stood. Ron stiffened, his heart racing. He stopped breathing as he listened to the slight shuffle of her train on the carpet. Harry smiled, leaning toward him.

"She looks beautiful, Ron."

He watched as her father kissed her before giving her away and returning to his wife's side. The bride stepped forward, next to her husband-to-be. Shakily, Ron glanced toward her. The ball fell to the floor and bounced down the steps and rolled away. A little blond jumped up to chase after, much to his father's displeasure. Jounouchi groaned, dashing off to catch his son.

This time Harry's laughter filled the room.

* * *

Harry watched as Simon Weasley danced with his mother and little sister. Having lost her partner, little Mary wandered over to her second cousin, tugging on his pants. She lifted her arms, muttering her version of 'dance' at him. The blond smiled, gently scooping her up to swing her around. Harry watched with content as his lover danced with the child, looking utterly happy. It was then he realized how Bill and Jounouchi had to feel, being fathers. His heart twinged at the thought of never having children on his own but he quickly shoved it aside. Yuki went running by, sweeping under a few skirts causing shrieks from the women. Jounouchi went running right after, trying to catch his son.

He shook his head with a smile before stepping out onto the patio. Ron had moved up from the Burrow, working for Draco's company. Even his father had been offered a job there, which he gladly took. It paid far better then the Ministry position and it was far more enjoyable to him. It made good money and they were able to do serious upgrades to their now empty home. They were in love with being grandparents and pampered their two grandchildren like nothing else.

Ryou had also gotten a firm grip on his new life after finishing school. It had taken some time to get a handle on Bakura's theft issues but they were working on it. Ryou had become a teacher at Hogwarts and was more then happy there. Yugi was also making a good living, being offered a position at Industrial Illusions, the gaming company. Atemu it appeared was a natural scholar and preformed research with Ishizu Ishtar in Egypt or other places in the world. That was why they were more then happy that Yugi didn't have a desk job. They were happy together, traveling the world and doing what they loved. And being in love.

Remus and Sirius remained at the small vineyard, living every month out the same way. They still played the roles of guardians for Harry, knowing it was too late for them to consider children of their own now. They were happy with their lives, happy to be with one another again. Knowing their friends were at peace finally.

As for Malik, that was another story. There was always something threatening Harry's life and it seemed something held deep contempt for him now. A dark shadow looming in the back of the boy's soul. An angry god that no one was sure how to beat. Or how long it would remain locked away. He had been visited by his old enemy and he hadn't changed much over the years. He no longer hunted the Pharaoh or anyone, devoting his life to holding back the creature inside him. He disappeared after that, never to be heard of again. But Harry knew he was alive.

He reached up, touching the faded scar on his forehead. His fingers slipped down to the vivid mark on his left cheek. Malik was still very much alive.

"Are you tired?"

Harry looked up when he heard the voice. Arms wrapped around him from behind, the blond nuzzling the back of his neck. He laughed, sinking into the warmth of his lover. "Not really. Just thinking of everything. How life has turned out and such."

"Do you envy them?" Harry blinked, looking back at the other. "I saw you watching us. Mary and I. And Fleur and her children." He blushed, gazing out at the sunset view. "Do you want children, Harry?"

"I've thought about it." He muttered. "But let's not rush into anything. I don't want to do something like that if something might happen."

"Happen? Harry, are you still so paranoid?" The blonde grumbled. He gently turned his love around in his arms, letting him lean back against the stone railing. "If you want a baby, all you have to do is ask."

"You'd do that for me? You'd have a baby with me?" Harry whispered, sinking into his chest.

"Yes. I love you Harry. And I would love having a child with you. I'd love making a child with you." The boy blushed, burying his face into his shirt. "Don't be embarrassed Harry."

"I'm not. Well okay, yeah I am but still." Harry muttered. "Ten years ago I would have laughed if someone told me we'd be like this."

"Ten years ago I would have murdered that person for spilling my secrets." Draco muttered. Harry blinked.

"You've loved me that long?"

"I've known you that long and I've admired you far longer." He said, taking in the sweet green apple scent of the boy's soft ebony hair. "I grew up listening to stories about you. I always dreamed of meeting you and being with you. Never like this but still."

"Are you grateful? Are you glad everything happened to us?"

"I'm grateful to have you in my arms like this. If I had to choose, I would have your family saved and never know you then see you in pain again." Draco said. "It would make me sad but I would do it for you."

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry."

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after." Ryou said sweetly as he smiled, his green eyes shimmering in the golden light. Bakura snorted, laying next to him on the roof. He sat back on his hands, gazing up at the changing sky. "We're happy now, aren't we Bakura?"

"I'm happy if you're happy, landlord." He muttered, his eyes closed as his head rested on his hands. Ryou glanced down at him, his smile gone.

"You mean that?" Bakura grunted with a slight nod. "That's not a good reason to be happy." The shadow spirit sighed. He reached out, pulling the boy down to him by the back of the neck. He kissed him soundly before setting his head on his chest.

"Being here beside you is more then enough reason for me to be happy, light." He muttered. Ryou smiled, sinking into the warmth of his darkness. His heart swelled when a soft thumping sounded under his ear.

"I can hear your heart." He whispered.

"It beats only for you little light." Bakura whispered back, kissing his hair. "Forever, only for you."

"You promise? You'll stay forever?"

"Forever."

"Bakura."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I...love you too Ryou."

_: Forever Fornever :_

_Thank you very much for reading "Harry Potter and the Millennium Darkness!"_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Thank you very much for reading chapter sixteen (tactically) of HPMMD!_

_Jo Manta_

_THE END!_

_...Or should I be that cruel?_


	17. Bonus Chapter!

_Bonus chapter! _

* * *

If there was one place Harry loved to be, it was at home. A little room set off from the rest, a wall covered with nothing but French doors leading onto a balcony facing the ocean. A slanted roof of windows before leveling out, filling it was light. Old French style lamps and a beautiful chandler lighting the room at night. Lush soft carpet, snow white and warm between your toes. The walls were a warm tan color with a navy blue tiled chair rail reaching around matching the trim. Plush, comfortable couches rested before a large stone fireplace and angled out toward the middle of the room. In the center, shifted a little closer to the windows, was a grand piano. Smooth polished cherry with pure white keys and an inviting cushioned bench.

This was Harry's favorite room. He often found himself spending hours in here, writing music, stories or just in his journal. He would play a variety of music, or just play whatever his fingers felt like playing. He'd curl up with an excellent book in one of the couches before the fire or out on one of the patio chairs on the balcony. Whatever it was, Harry simply loved spending time in this room. And his favorite part of it?

The mirror painting hanging on the opposite wall of the fireplace. A snow scene with a small farm in the back with a frozen lake. And a blond girl skating upon it as if she were dancing. Harry loved this painting upon the mirror glass and sometimes found himself just staring at it. Harry would often dream of that little girl running around the house or begging her blonde father to take her out to the lake. It made Harry's heart leap with hope and excitement.

Like all his other friends, Harry had made a living for himself. Though he lived off of both the Malfoy and Potter fortunes, he loved his career, just as Draco did. He was an artist. A musician. He was a pianist. Well known throughout the world, he preformed for both the wizard and Muggle community. He loved to play and one of his regular audience members was Draco Malfoy. It was no surprise but Harry found it enjoyable that his husband would take time out of his busy life to please him. Draco never failed in his responsibilities as a husband and planning father.

_Speaking of which..._ Harry thought to himself. He glanced at the clock before hopping off the couch. He smiled a bit when he took the small bottle from the mantel of the fireplace. It was nearly empty. He was due for a refill. He made his way out toward the door, grabbing his coat on the way. On to Hogwarts.

Though he hated many wizarding forms of transportation, his location was not at all convenient to drive to the school. Wanting a place far from that world, Draco had made their estate far from Hogwarts, the Ministry and London itself. So Harry resorted to Flooing to Hogsmeade and hiking up to the castle instead. And he did just that. Unlike his usual visits to the school, Harry was most pleased about this one. Being at the school meant seeing Hermione in her element. Not only that, Harry was in a cheerful mood. Considering he was visiting Snape after all.

As for the aging potions master, he looked as grim toward Harry as usual. He was just finishing the brew apparently when Harry entered his dungeon laboratory. He had just started pouring it. Snape seemed to hone in quite quickly to Harry's mood and scowled. It was not every day Harry Potter/Malfoy entered his domain so cheerfully.

"May I ask what has gotten you so excited, Potter?" Though he knew of his godson's joining with the boy, he still resorted to the sneering use of Harry's last name. Harry grinned, his brilliant green eyes gleaming.

"I'd like to thank you Snape." The man looked up in surprise when the boy smiled.

"What for?" He snapped suspiciously.

"For protecting my happiness." This dumbfounded the man. "You kept Draco safe when I couldn't. I thank you for that. You know you're more like Sirius then you realize." Snape's black eyes narrowed with hate at the name and accusation. "You protected Draco's happiness by protecting me when you didn't even have to and Sirius did the same. You'd both do anything for Draco and I. And I thank you for that." Harry said with a smile, taking the vial from him. "And I thank you for this as well." He said before leaving.

He then made his way toward the Charms room. Having retired, Hermione had taken Professor Flitwick's position most happily. She smiled brightly when she saw him enter. "Oh Harry! I was wondering when you'd be along!" She cheered, running toward him with open arms. She embraced him happily, kissing his cheek. "Have you told him yet?"

Harry smiled happily. "Not yet. I will tonight though."

"Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you!" She cried, hugging him again. "Ginny and Ryou will be so thrilled when they hear!"

"Now hold on!" Harry cried with a laugh. "I have to tell him first you know."

"Oh I know, I know." She muttered with a wave of her hand. "Oh Harry I wish you had taken up the offer of Defense Professor. It's a bit lonesome without you around."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I love my music and I don't think I could leave it right now."

"Alright I can understand that." She said with a smile. "Oh! Here's a new book I found for you. Goes through all the stages." Harry took the book gratefully from her. Harry smiled at the memory of their first discovery. How they found out if the potion was working.

"_Hermione?" The witch looked up at the boy who was sitting on one of her desks, a cup of tea in his hands. "How will I know if the potion works?"_

"_What do you mean Harry?" She asked calmly. His cheeks flushed._

"_Well I've been taking it a while now. You know Snape though, he didn't say a word. So I tried looking up some things. But all I could ever find was on female pregnancies. How do I know if this potion works for me?" He asked shyly. She laughed at his embarrassment. He was so cute sometimes._

"_Well Harry, when you announced you and Draco were going to try for a baby, I went researching myself." She said, reaching into her desk. "What that potion does is it properly prepares the male body for the opposite reproduction. After taking it for a while, it should make you as fertile as I am." She laughed at his red cheeks again. "Now tell me Harry, have you been feeling different? Sick?"_

"_I get real sick half way through the morning and I can't eat anything until two." He muttered. "And I have the strangest urges for Hagrid's cakes. Everything smells weird now." Hermione laughed._

"_Hagrid's cooking has improved though Harry."_

"_Not his pies." He said darkly. Hermione grinned knowingly at him. Harry blinked as she stood, grabbing her cloak. He followed her dumbfoundedly as she took his hand, leading him for the door. "Where are we going?"_

"_To see a mediwitch Harry. We're going to get you a male pregnancy test."_

That had been a few weeks ago and nothing had gotten much better for Harry. Everything was going according to her books and Harry was getting more and more excited. He was going to tell Draco the news tonight. He was so nervous.

Without much thought, the afternoon went by and Harry found himself waiting in his music room for Draco to come home. The loud crack sound from downstairs alerted him immediately but he couldn't bring himself to move. His body was so numb, it was like he was no longer connected to it. He stared at the ceiling as he listened to the soft noises of the fire and the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He listened as the cloak was draped over a chair and the other male approached him. He gently lifted Harry's head off the pillow and tossed it aside, replacing it with his thigh.

He planted a kiss on Harry's forehead where his lightening shaped scar had faded. "How are you? Did you get your refill from Severus?" Harry nodded numbly. He didn't reply though. He didn't even move a finger from place, resting comfortable on his stomach. It felt weird when you moved after staying still for so long. Seeming to sense something was off, Draco ran his hands through his soft messy hair. "Love? Is everything alright Harry?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Harry muttered, his eyes coming back into focus. He slowly sat up, much to the blonde's surprise. He sat at the other arm of the couch, staring at the floor. "Draco, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Draco asked softly, not sure what to make of this change in demeanor. Harry usually never greeted him so sullenly after work. He was usually greeted with the smell of cooking in the kitchen and piano music floating from the second floor. He was always greeted with a bright smile or a lengthy explanation of his off day. Harry usually kept his moods bottled in until he came home. But something was defiantly wrong here.

Harry's cheeks flushed pink, and he turned away to hide it. He hated blushing so much. He had a hard time fighting it when he was around the former Slytherin. It was a hopeless attempt because Draco always knew. But he did it anyway. A soft hand captured his chin and turned his head back around, silver eyes meeting his. "Tell me Harry. What is it?"

"I'm..." He cheeks burned hot. "I'm..." His voice was so soft Draco had to lean in a bit more to hear. Gently he lifted Harry's head and leaned forward, feeling his hesitant hot breath against his ear. He was shaking as warm arms wrapped around his hips, urging him on. "Draco I'm...I'm pregnant..."

A smile crept across his pale face. Silver eyes slid open to gaze at the ebony haired boy with nothing but love and passion. "Was that so hard to say?"

"Yes..." Harry muttered. Draco chuckled, pulling the boy toward him. Harry squeaked, curling up into the blond's lap. He nuzzled his neck, planting light kisses on his skin.

"Are you happy?" He asked him, blowing softly into his ear. Harry shuddered weakly, his blush becoming even harder to push away.

"Yes." He whispered this time. He gasped when he suddenly fell, his head falling onto the soft cushion of the couch. Draco loomed over him with a grin, blond bangs falling into those burning silver eyes. He didn't dare move as the larger man straddled him, one of his hands reaching to play with the collar of his sweater. "Are you happy...Draco?" He asked weakly. That grin grew, his eyes darkening.

"I most certainly am Harry." He said, leaning down toward him. Harry whimpered a bit when those lips fell upon his, kissing him for all his worth without even exploring his mouth. Harry felt that hand reach down to the hem of his sweater and worm its way under, working on the buttons of the shirt underneath.

"D-do you...think it'll be a...boy...or a...girl?" Harry stammered as he felt that hand reach up higher and higher, unbuttoning as it went. The other played with his hair as Draco kissed the side of his neck.

"Which would you like?" Harry blushed with a slight smile, his green eyes shimmering. Those soft fingers caressed a nipple, causing all kinds of feelings to shoot through his nerves. They were still slightly bruised from their last excretion and were sore but that made it all the more exciting.

"A...a girl..." He whispered, turning slightly to inhale the sweet scent of the man's perfectly cared for blond hair. His thoughts flashed back to the painting. The very painting he'd gotten for Christmas his sixth year. The first of many presents and gifts from Draco Malfoy. "I'd like to have a girl."

"Then a girl you shall have, my dearest Harry." Draco said with a grin, pulling back a bit. Harry sighed in relief when he was stripped of both his sweater and shirt. Draco's mouth fell upon his, attacking his mouth with all his might. Even such simple things left him breathes and wanting more. Those hands slowly caressed his slim middle, nails leaving red marks along his ribs. It didn't hurt, it felt good. Draco stole his breath and went straight down. Harry gasped loudly when he attacked one of his nipples with his hot mouth.

Draco grinned as he teased the pink peak with his tongue, pinching it between his teeth. He played with the other one as his fingers teased the hem of the boy's pants. Harry was panting, his face burning red hot. He jumped slightly when the button of his pants came undone and those hands slid it off.

"W-what if...it's not a girl...? Can we...um..." He stopped, embarrassed to continue. He averted his gaze, turning his head to the side. Draco didn't like that. He pulled away, turning the other by the chin to face those bright green eyes.

"Don't look away from me." Draco said in a husky whisper. "You don't have to be afraid of me, love. What is it you want? Tell me." Harry blushed, those silver eyes holding him captive.

"Can we...try...again...? If it isn't a girl after all." Harry whispered. Draco smirked down at him. He took Harry's breath away once more by reaching down with his hand to touch Harry's growing arousal. He gasped, shuddering under the touch and threw his head back against the pillow. Draco leaned down, kissing Harry softly on the cheek.

"Anything you want, love."

Through his gasps and shivers Harry managed to form words again.

"I love you...Draco..."

"And I you, Harry."

* * *

_End bonus chapter!_

_Thanks again for all of the support past reviews and furture!_

_Have a great day!_

_Jo Manta_


End file.
